LOVE
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Jaejoong, Changmin, Junsu... tiga namja dengan persoalan yang berbeda... mereka... saling membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk saling menguatkan. Yaoi, typos, membosankan. Friendship, Hurt, Romance, Drama. Rating Chap 8 mulai M...
1. Chapter 1

**Love**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminnie oppa milik Cho... wkwkwkwkwk

Pairing : Yunjae? Yoosu?

Rating T

YAOI, typos, alurnya ga jelas dan membosankan

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

.

.

.

.

" Pergilah dari rumah ini, aku sungguh tak sanggup merawatmu atau bahkan melihatmu. Aku sungguh ingin membunuhmu! Pergilah! PERGI!"

.

..

...

Hoosshh Aku terbangun, mimpi yang telah lama hilang datang kembali. Padahal sudah 2 tahun aku meninggalkan keluarga itu. Ayolah Kim, margamu sudah bukan Han!

Aku menengok perlahan kearah jam diatas meja nakas, Jam setengah 6. Aku menuju kamar mandi, mencuci muka, sikat gigi lalu beranjak kebawah menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas dan mulai memasak.

" Jongie ya. Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

" Ah, Lee ahjumma. Jongie sedang memasak"

" Wae? Biar Ahjumma saja"

" Andwe, ahjumma duduk saja. Biar aku buatkan sarapan untuk ahjumma juga"

" Tapi..."

" Sudahlah ahjumma, duduk" Kataku mendorong badannya menuju kursi

" Baiklah, kalau ada yang sudah katakana pada Ahjumma"

" Ne ne ne Ahjumma"

Setelah 1 jam berkutat dengan bahan makanan, aku menaruhnya ke meja makan. Tak lama suara langkah kaki terdengar menuruni tangga.

" Eomma, Appa pagi" Kataku tersenyum

" Jongie ya. Pagi" Sapa Appa dan Eomma

" Wah, sarapan hari ini terlihat beda"

" Ne, Jongie yang memasak" Ucap Lee ahjumma

" Jinjja? Wah, ayo kita makan" Ucap Appa

" Saya permisi dulu" Ucap Ahjumma beranjak pergi tapi aku menahannya

" Ahjumma mau kemana? Makan disampingku"

" Ta-tapi …."

" Tidak ada tapi - tapian Ahjumma. Kitakan sudah lama tidak makan bersama" Ucapku

" Jongie yaa"

" Apa masakan Jongie tidak enak sampai Ahjumma tidak mau makan?" Tanyaku sambil menatap matanya, aku keluarkan jurus andalanku puppy eyes

" Sudahlah Lee ahjumma, kau tau kan tidak ada yang bisa menolak Jongie, makanlah bersama kami"

" Ah, Ne Tuan, Nyonya"

Ahjumma akhirnya duduk disampingku dan kami mulai makan.

" Jongie ya, ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" Tanya Eomma

" Ap-apa? Jongie tidak menyembunyikan apapun?"

" Kemarin sewaktu membereskan kamar Jongie, Eomma menemukan ini" Kata Eomma memberikanku sebuah amplop.

Ya Tuhan itu kan!

" Ada yang mau kau umumkan Jongie chagi?" Tanya eomma

" Um it-itu..."

" Kau menerima penghargaan tapi tidak memberitahu kami chagi?" Tanya Eomma

" Mi-mian Eomma, itu hanya penghargaan biasa. Ku kira Eomma tidak perlu datang"

" Kau ini! Penghargaan sekecil apapun Eomma dan Appa akan datang, jangan sembunyikan hal ini lagi atau kami akan marah" Kata Appa

" Apa kau malu dengan keadaan kami Jongie ya" Kata Eomma menatapku lirih

" Aniyo Eomma! Mana mungkin aku malu punya orangtua yang sangat menyayangiku? Eomma Appa adalah yang terbaik untukku" Kataku, aku tidak mau mereka salah paham

" Jinjja? Lain kali tidak boleh seperti ini, arra?" Kata Eomma

" Arraseo Eomma" Kataku tersenyum senang

" Memang penghargaan apalagi nyonya?" Tanya Lee ahjumma

" Sains Matematika, pintarkan anakku?"

" Wah, sangat pintar Jongie ya"

" Gomawo ahjumma"

" Nah, habiskan makanmu dan Appa akan mengantarmu kesekolah"

" Ne"

Selesai sarapan, aku menuju kamar mandi lalu menyalakan shower dan mulai membasahi tubuh polosku. Setelah mandi, aku segera memakai seragam dan turun menuju ruang keluarga, memasukkan empat bekalku.

" Changmin masih makan bekalmu Jongie?" Tanya Eomma

" Ne, Changmin sangat suka bekalku. Makanya aku membuatkan bekal untuknya setiap hari"

" Ah, Changmin jadi seperti namjachingu mu saja Jongie" Kata Appa

" Mwo? Aku hanya menganggapnya dongsaeng, karena dia sangat imut. Walau beda 2 tahun tapi sekelas denganku. hebat ya dia"

" Kau juga hebat Joongie chagi, sana berangkat nanti telat" Kata Eomma mencium keningku

Aku dan Appa ada didalam mobil, Appa menyetir dengan santai menuju sekolahku. Appaku bernama Hangeng, dan Eommaku Heechul, mereka sama - sama namja. Aku tidak malu dengan keadaan mereka yang sama - sama namja. Aku bahkan menyayangi dan menghormati mereka dibanding dengan orangtua kandungku.

Orang tua kandung? Ya, namaku sebelumnya adalah Han Jaejoong, hidup dibawah tekanan keluarga yang sama sekali tidak menginginkanku. Eomma selalu saja memarahi bahkan memukulku. Akhirnya saat eomma mengusirku aku pun pergi dari rumah. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan keluarga Kim dan mereka mengangkatku sebagai anak mereka. Sampai sekarang, hanya keluarga Kim, Changmin dan Junsu yang bisa kupercaya. Aku tidak mau disakiti lagi oleh orang lain.

" Jae, Jongie ya"

" Eh, ne Appa"

" Kenapa melamun, sudah sampai"

" Ne, gomawo Appa" Kataku mencium pipinya lalu keluar dari mobil dan berlari kearah sekolah DongBang. Aku berjalan perlahan kekelasku. Banyak siswa siswi yang memanggilku tapi aku hanya tersenyum dan tetap berjalan. Mereka menganggapku berhati dingin, biarlah karena yang aku butuhkan hanya keluarga dan 2 temanku itu.

" Jae-hyung" Sapa Changmin yang melihatku masuk kedalam kelas

" Ne"

" Makan siangku apa hari ini?"

" Nanti saja kamu lihat ne" Kataku tersenyum

" Ndeeee"

" Jae, Minnie"

Terdengar seseorang bersuara lumba - lumba memanggil kami.

" Oh, Su-ie" Junsu duduk didepanku

" Hari ini katanya ada murid pindahan lagi lho" Ujarnya dengan semangat

" Lalu?" Tanya Changmin

" Ish! Semoga saja kali ini namja tampan"

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoochunmu itu? Dia kan mengejarmu terus. Kenapa tidak menerimanya saja?" Tanyaku

" Mwo? Namja playboy jidat lebar itu? Shiro" Tolak Junsu mentah - mentah

" Ya, lihat itu" kata Changmin menujuk kearah luar jendela

Ah, Changmin menunjuk ke namja yang sedang bermain basket. Jung Yunho, anak kaya yang nilai akademisnya tidak kalah denganku. Terlihat playboy saat bersama temannya, Yoochun. Namja bermata musang yang jadi banyak rebutan Yeoja disekolah.

" Ku dengar kemarin dia berkelahi lagi, karena mengambil yeojachingu seseorang" Kata Changmin

" Apa peduliku. Terserah dia saja" kataku

" Kau ini, itu kan gossip" Kata Junsu

Tak lama bel berbunyi, Junsu kembali kekelasnya dan Changmin duduk disampingku. Aku menatapnya lagi, namja itu membuatku susah untuk berpaling kelainnya saat dia terlihat dimataku. Ah! Kenapa aku ini!

" Hyung, aku lapar. Ayo makan" Kata Changmin menarik lenganku, kami menuju tempat biasa makan siang.

Aku membawa bekal yang telah kubuat.

" Jadi apa makanan hari ini?" Tanya Changmin

" Hey, jangan meninggalkanku"

" Su-ie, kami belum mulai kok. Ayo" Ajakku, kami duduk dibawah pohon besar ditaman belakang sekolah.

" Ne, whoa! Chicken wing dan telur dadar! Gomawo Jae-hyung" Kata Changmin

" Ya, kotak bekalku jangan diambil juga!" kata Junsu mengambil kotak bekal yang kubawa

Aku selalu membawa 4 kotak, 1 untukku, 1 untuk Junsu dan 2 untuk si Food monster.

" Gomawo Jae ya"

" Ne, ayo makan"

" Kau tau? Ternyata murid pindahan itu ada dikelasku" Kata Junsu sambil mengunyah makanan

" Hmm? Namja?" Tanya Changmin

" Ani, yeoja. Dan dia langsung jadi pusat perhatian kelas. Terutama saat bel istirahat si playboy jidat lebar itu langsung menghampirinya dan sok akrab" kata Junsu

" Kau cemburu hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" Mwo? Ak-aku cemburu? Aniyo!" kata Junsu lalu memakan telur gulungnya dengan cepat

" kau hanya tidak mengakui, benar kata Changmin Su-ie"

" Aniyo Jae ah"

" Ne ne, nanti kalau dia direbut olehnya pasti kau akan menangis" Kaita Changmin menakuti Junsu

" Mwo? Tidak akan!" Kata Junsu dengan amat sangat yakin

" Memangnya dia dari mana sampai terkenal begitu? Artis?" Tanya Changmin

" Molla, aku tidak pernah melihatnya ditelevisi. Namanya Go Ahra"

" Uhuk uhuk!" Tiba - tiba aku tersedak

" Jae-hyung gwaenchana?" Tanya Changmin memberikanku minum

" Ah, ne. Go-gomawo Minnie" Kataku mengambil minum yang diberikan

" Wae Jae? Ada yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Junsu

" Hmm, tidak kok"

" Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan ada yang disembunyikan dan tidak akan menanggung bebanmu sendirian lagi kan" Ucap Changmin lirih

" Minnie ah…."

" AH! Aku tidak mau makan bekalmu lagi hyung" Kata Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan menaruh bekal yang isinya makanan favoritnya itu

" Ah, jangan begitu Minnie ah. Ne, aku akan cerita. Go Ahra itu sepupuku" Kataku menunduk

" MWO?!" Ucap Junsu dan Changmin bersamaan

" Kecilkan suara kalian, aku tidak mau ada yang tau tentangnya"

" Hyungie" Changmin mengelus pundakku pelan

" Gwaenchana Minnie"

" Tapi, kenapa dia kesini? Bukankah seharusnya keluarga kandungmu di Chungnam?" Tanya Junsu berbisik

" Molla Su-ie. Yang pasti aku harus bersikap tidak mengenalnya. Dia pasti akan sangat merepotkan" Kataku pelan

" Gwaenchana hyung, kau punya kami yang selalu mendukungmu"

" Ne, gomawo Su-ie, Minnie"

" Nde"

Pulang sekolah selalu kuhabiskan waktu di perpus sampai menjelang sore. Aku senang sekali membaca disini, Sungguh tenang. Aku duduk dibawah rak buku dan mulai membaca buku, astronomi.

Tapi bacaanku terhenti ketika mendengar langkah kaki yang cepat. Dan dia sekarang berdiri dihadapanku, aku tetap pada tempatku dan memandangnya, tidak biasanya dia kesini?

" Tolong, sebentar saja. Sembunyikan aku dari yeoja - yeoja itu. Aisshhh! Bisa gila aku dikejar mereka" katanya lalu duduk disampingku

" Yunho-oppa tidak akan kesini, dia bukan tipe pembaca buku" Aku mendengar suara yeoja - yeoja memanggilnya tapi cepat berlalu karena tidak mungkin Jung Yunho masuk ke perpustakaan

" Mereka sudah pergi" Kataku tanpa menengok kearahnya dan tetap pada bukuku

" Ne, bisa kudengar" Aku meluruskan kakiku, pegal daritadi menekuk kakiku.

SREET

Tiba - tiba aku merasakan beban berlebih pada pahaku.

" Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Desisku

" Aku lelah, biarkan aku tidur seperti ini sebentar" Katanya sambil menutup matanya dengan lengannya.

Bulir keringat mengalir dari dahinya, itu terlihat sexy? Ah tidak, jangan lagi! Aku tidak boleh membiarkan perasaan seperti itu ada lagi. Perlahan terdengar suara dengkuran, dia mulai terlelap sepertinya. Dengan sangat perlahan kuangkat lengan yang menutupi wajahnya. Aku tersenyum kecil, tidurnya sungguh tidak sesexy pikiranku, mulutnya terbuka, matanya juga sedikit terbuka! Aku tertawa lagi tapi membiarkannya tidur seperti itu. Dan aku melanjutkan kegiatanku yang tertunda tadi.

DRRRTTTT

" Ne Eomma?" " Jongie, kenapa belum pulang? Ini sudah sore sekali Jongie, sudah jam 5"

" Ne Eomma sebentar lagi Jongie pulang. Mian tidak mengabari Eomma"

" Gwaenchana, cepat pulang ne? atau kau mau supir untuk menjemputmu?"

" Ani Eomma, Jongie bisa pulang sendiri. Sekali lagi maaf membuatmu khawatir"

" Ani Jongie, cepat pulang ne?"

" Nde Eomma" Kataku tersenyum Aku mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

" Tadi Eommamu?"

" Omo! Kau mengagetkanku!" Kataku setengah berteriak melihat namja dipangkuanku melihat kearahku

" Se-sejak kapan kau bangun?"

" Sejak kau menerima telepon" Katanya lalu bangun dan duduk berhadapan denganku

" Kalau begitu, aku pulang" Kataku beranjak bangun tapi kurasakan kakiku yang kesemutan " AH!"

" Gwaenchana? Ayo kuantar pulang"

" Tidak usah, aku akan naik bus"

" Aku bawa mobil dan kau tidak boleh menolak, apa kau mau kakimu yang kesemutan itu bersenggolan dengan orang dibus? Kajja!" Yunho menggandengku menuju parkiran dan membuka pintu mobilnya untukku

" Go-gomawo"

" Ne, gwaenchana. Jadi kau anak satu - satunya?" Tanya Yunho dalam perjalanan

" Nde"

" Pantas saja, Eommamu terdengar khawatir. Boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?"

" Apa?" " Hmmm, Eommamu seorang namja?"

" Ne" kataku tersenyum

" Wae? Kau merasa jijik?"

" Mwo? Wae? Eommaku juga seorang namja"

" Eh?"

" Ne, dia namja dan melahirkanku"

" Melahirkan? Namja?"

" Male pregnancy"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne, kenapa kau heran. Kau juga lahir dari Eommamu kan?" Tanya Yunho melirik padaku

" Eh? Ah sepertinya begitu" Aku memang lahir dari Eommaku

" Nah, sudah sampai" Kata Yunho menepikan mobilnya didepan gerbang rumahku

" Gomawo Yunho-sshi" Ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan

" Kau tau namaku?"

" Ne, siapa yang tak kenal dirimu?" Tanyaku tersenyum

" Ah, ne ne. baiklah sampai jumpa Jaejoong"

" Kau tau namaku juga?"

" Siapa yang tak kenal dirimu? Namja jenius DongBang School" katanya tersenyum 1000 watt menyilaukan mataku " Dan, panggil aku Yunho saja tidak usah pakai sshi segala"

" Ah, ne. aku masuk dulu" Aku segera masuk kerumah dan langsung mendapatkan pelukan dari Eomma.

" Eomma….." Panggilku heran

" Chagi, wae? Kau tidak kenapa napa kan?"

" Ani, Jongie baik - baik saja. Tadi aku di perpustakaan dan mengobrol dengan temanku"

" Teman? Yang mengantarmu itu?"

" Eh, Eomma melihat?"

" Ne, pacarmu kah?"

" Ah! Bukan Eomma. Jangan buat Jongie malu!" Kataku menahan rasa malu yang memuncak, dia kan hanya namja yang kukagumi….

" Ne ne, kau mandilah dan makan bersama sebentar lagi Appa akan pulang"

" Ne Eomma"

Setelah makan, aku putuskan untuk kekamar dan membuat PR. Ahra ya, kenapa kau kesini? Aku kan sudah menjauh darimu? Apa kau masih belum puas?

.

.

.

Besoknya saat istirahat seperti biasa, aku Changmin dan Junsu memakan bekal dibawah pohon.

" Hyung, bukankah kau mendapatkan pudding dari anak kelas 10?" Tanya Chamin

" Ne, ini kau mau? Makanlah" Kataku menyerahkan pudding yang aku dapat dari salah satu juniorku

" Gomawo!" Kata Changmin

" Aish! Ya! Aku juga mau" Kata Junsu, mereka berebutan pudding sekarang

" Kalian ini, apa kalian mau kubuatkan dessert juga besok?" Tanyaku

" Ah, jangan Jae. Membuat makan siang untuk kami saja sudah merepotkan. Tidak usah"

" Su-ie aku ikhlas kok" " Hyung buat dessert kalau hyung punya waktu luang saja. Nanti kami akan kesana dan memakan semuanya" Kata Changmin, aku tersenyum

"Junsu Chaaaggggiiiiii"

Seseorang memeluk Junsu dari belakang dalam keadaan duduk.

" Ya! Lepaskan aku Playboy gila!" Junsu bergedik ngeri dan langsung memeluk lenganku

" Wae Chagi, kenapa dari pagi kau marah - marah pada namjachingumu yang tampan ini?"

" Namjachingu? Dalam mimpi! Mau apa kau?" Bentak Junsu

" Aku melihat kalian makan dengan nikmat makanya langsung lari kesini"

" Kau mau pudding juga Yoochun?" Tanyaku

" Gomawo Jae" Kata Yoochun, dia duduk disamping Junsu dan mulai makan pudding menggunakan sendok Junsu

" YA! Itu sendokku!"

" Ah~~ Ciuman tak langsung"

Aku dan Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya mulai besok, aku harus buat bekal tambahan lagi.

" Dimana temanmu Chunnie hyung?" Tanya Changmin, dia memang dekat dengan Yoochun

" Hmm, dimana ya aku tinggalkan mereka? OII! YUNHO sebelah sini" Kata Yoochun melambaikan tangan ke arahku sepertinya dia ada dibelakangku

" Sedang apa kau? Hm?" Suara Yunho terdengar ditelinga

Aku menengok, dan mendapati Yunho ada dibelakangku bersama dengan seorang yeoja.

OMO!

Dari seribu gadis disekolah kenapa harus dia? Dia tampak kaget melihatku. Aku menunjukkan wajah dinginku padanya, beranggapan aku tidak mengenalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! Semoga ga bosen sama Cho ne?

Cho ketik kilat takut ide na ilank...

Maacih bingit buat kamar mandi yang tadi sore kasih ide ini...

Kkkk...

Liad genre na ya, diutama in friendshipnya dari pada romance... jangan kecewa nantinya ^^

Lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

**Love**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminnie oppa milik Cho... wkwkwkwkwk

Pairing : Yunjae? Yoosu?

Rating T

YAOI, typos, alurnya ga jelas dan membosankan

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt

.

.

.

.

Seseorang memeluk Junsu dari belakang dalam keadaan duduk.

" Ya! Lepaskan aku Playboy gila!" Junsu bergedik ngeri dan langsung memeluk lenganku

" Wae Chagi, kenapa dari pagi kau marah - marah pada namjachingumu yang tampan ini?"

" Namjachingu? Dalam mimpi! Mau apa kau?" Bentak Junsu

" Aku melihat kalian makan dengan nikmat makanya langsung lari kesini"

" Kau mau pudding juga Yoochun?" Tanyaku

" Gomawo Jae" Kata Yoochun, dia duduk disamping Junsu dan mulai makan pudding menggunakan sendok Junsu

" YA! Itu sendokku!"

" Ah~~ Ciuman tak langsung"

Aku dan Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya mulai besok, aku harus buat bekal tambahan lagi.

" Dimana temanmu Chunnie hyung?" Tanya Changmin, dia memang dekat dengan Yoochun

" Hmm, dimana ya aku tinggalkan mereka? OII! YUNHO sebelah sini" Kata Yoochun melambaikan tangan ke arahku sepertinya dia ada dibelakangku

" Sedang apa kau? Hm?" Suara Yunho terdengar ditelinga

Aku menengok, dan mendapati Yunho ada dibelakangku bersama dengan seorang yeoja.

OMO!

Dari seribu gadis disekolah kenapa harus dia? Dia tampak kaget melihatku. Aku menunjukkan wajah dinginku padanya, beranggapan aku tidak mengenalnya.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Kenalkan dia siswi baru dikelas kami, maksudnya aku dan Junsu. Go Ahra. Ahra kenalkan dia adalah Jaejoong, siswa teladan dan disebelahnya adalah Food monster" Ucap Yoochun

" YA!" Changmin memberontak saat Yoochun mengucapkan Food Monster padanya

Aku berdiri, lalu tersenyum sedikit dan memandangnya.

" Kim Jaejoong imnida" kataku mengulurkan tangan, dan dia menyambutnya dengan perlahan

" Go Ahra imnida"

" Aku Changmin" katanya sambil makan puddingnya dan itu suapan terakhir

" Jja, ayo kekelas Su-ie, Minnie" Ucapku pada 2 sahabatku

" Ne hyung"

" Nah, Yoochun, Yunho dan Ahra-sshi kami pamit dulu" Kataku berbalik dan mulai berjalan, aku memegangi dada kiriku, sakit.

" Gwaenchana hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" Ne, kajja kita kekelas saja"

" Ne" Ucap Junsu

Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaranku, aku masih memikirkan Ahra yang pindah ke DongBang School.

" Hyung, Jae Hyung, Jaejooonnngggg HYUUUNGG!"

" YA! Jangan berteriak, aku mendengarmu!" Teriakku pada Changmin yang memanggilku dengan suara cemprengnya

" Kelas sudah sepi, kajja"

" Eh?" Aku melihat kesekeliling lalu melihat jam tanganku.

MWO? Sudah jam pulang dan sudah tidak ada siswa dikelasku

" Eh, aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu Min, kau pulanglah duluan bersama Suie" Ucapku

" Perpustakaan lagi? Kau tidak konsen hari ini hyung? Wae?"

" Ah, nanti saja ceritanya. Aku keperpustakaan ne?"

" Nde hyung"

Aku bangkit, memakai cardigan lalu memakai tas selempangku dan berjalan bersama dengan Minnie menuju perpustakaan.

" Jae opppaaaaaa" Seseorang memanggilku, kami menengok

" Ah, wae?" Tanyaku ramah

" In...ini aku buatkan bekal. Bukankah Oppa suka sekali berada di perpustakaan saat pulang sekolah?" Katanya sambil memberikanku sebuah kotak makan

" Eh, ne. Gomawo…. " Kataku lalu melihat name tag miliknya " Sunny"

" Ne. Aku pamit dulu. Annyeong" Kata gadis yang bernama Sunny itu lalu pergi dari hadapan kami

" Jae ah"

" Suie hyung" Sapa Changmin

Ah! Kami ada di depan kelas Suie

" Aku melihatnya, kau sangat ramah Jae" Kata Suie, aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

" Nah, sana pulang. Aku ke perpus ne?"

" Annyeong hyung"

" Sampai ketemu besok Jae"

" Ne"

Sebelum ke perpustakaan, aku mampir ke toilet, tak berapa lama aku keluar dan melihat seseorang bersandar pada dinding dekat toilet.

" Wae?" Tanyaku pada yeoja itu, Ahra

" Ternyata kau sekolah disini? Namja mana yang kau rayu supaya bisa sekolah disini?"

" Maaf saja Ahra sshi, aku bersekolah disini karena beasiswa tanpa mengeluarkan uang sedikitpun. Aku minta bersikaplah tidak mengenalku"

" Ne, memang itu yang mau kulakukan. Ah, kau jadi primadona juga? Menjijikkan"

" Wae? Aku ke perpustakaan dulu"

" Ahra? Jae?" Seseorang memanggil kami

" Yunho oppa" Ahra menggandeng lengan Yunho dengan manja

" Aku permisi, annyeong" Kataku melangkah pergi

Aku duduk diperpustakaan, see? Dia akan mulai bertindak menyebalkan lagi. Apa dia masih belum puas? Dimana Appa Eommanya sampai dia harus sekolah disini? ARRRKKHHH! Ku usap kasar wajah dan rambutku.

Jae, tenanglah. Fokus saja pada pelajaranmu. Yeoja itu anggap saja tidak pernah ada. Bukankah aku mendapatkan bekal dari Sunny? Aku membukanya, sushi. Pas sekali sambil menemaniku belajar.

BRUK

Aku menengok, melihat seorang namja duduk disampingku dengan kasar.

" Kau lagi? Kali ini kau dikejar siapa?" Tanyaku pada Yunho

" Anak baru yang tadi sama sekali tidak mau melepaskanku. Aiisshh!"

" Ah, Ahra maksudnya?"

" Ne, sepertinya enak" Kata Yunho mengambil 1 sushi disampingku lalu memakannya " Tidak enak" Katanya sambil mengunyah

" Jangan dimakan kalau begitu"

" Tapi, aku lapar"

" Sebentar"

Aku mengeluarkan kotak makanku, sebenarnya aku menyiapkannya untuk makan kalau aku lapar diperpustakaan, tapi aku tidak tega melihat seseorang kelaparan.

" Makanlah" Aku menyodorkan kotak makanku

" Jinjja?" Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar

" Ne"

" Gomawo Jae" Dia membuka kotak makanku lalu mulai makan " Mashita, masakan Eommamu enak Jae"

" Aku yang memasaknya" Kataku tetap menatap buku

" Eh? Jinjja? Enak sekali. Andai setiap hari ada yang membuatkan bekal untukku"

" Bukankah kau selalu dapat makanan dari fansmu?"

" Tapi tidak ada yang seenak ini, kata Yoochun kau membuatkan makan untuk Junsu dan Changmin?"

" Ne, wae?" Tanyaku tetap menatap buku

" Hmm, mau kah kau membuatkannya untukku juga?"

" Kalau aku membuatkan makan untukmu, Yoochun juga pasti harus kubuatkan"

" Wae? Untukku saja, Yoochun tidak usah"

" Wae? Dia sahabatmu kan?"

" Ne. okay buatkan juga tapi punyaku harus lebih enak"

" Hmmm, aku seperti babysitter atau eomma dengan 4 anak sekarang" Kataku menghela nafas lalu membalikkan halaman buku yang kubaca

" Aniiyyaaa" Kata Yunho sambil terus mengunyah " Kau Eomma dengan 1 anak"

" Mwo?" Tanya ku menatapnya

" Aku Appa, kau Eomma, Changmin uri aegya. Yoochun dan Junsu adalah Paman dan Bibi dari Changmin" Katanya sambil memakan telur gulung kesukaanku

" Eh? Mwo? Ka-kau jangan bicara yang aneh - aneh" Kataku menunduk, siapa yang tidak senang digombali orang yang dikaguminya? Ingat, **DIKAGUMI** ya.

" Aku serius Jae, aku…"

" Yunho oppaaaa, ketemu" Omongan Yunho terpotong, Ahra berdiri disampingku menatap kami " Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

" Aku sedang makan" Kata Yunho dengan dingin

" Tidak mengajakku?"

" Kenapa harus?"

" Oppaaa yaa. Kau kejam sekali" Kata Ahra, aku tetap menatap buku didepanku. Pasti muka aegyonya dikeluarkan sekarang

" Aku sedang istirahat, bukankah ini jam pulang sekolah? Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Tanya Yunho

" Aku mau pulang bersamamu Oppaaaa"

" Aku pulang bersama Jae"

" Mwo? Wae?"

" Karena aku berterima kasih karena dia memberikanku bekalnya"

" Aku juga bisa membuatkanmu bekal Oppa"

" Aku hanya mau Jae yang membuat, Jae, kajja kita pergi" Yunho menarik tanganku

Dengan sigap segera aku membereskan buku. Dia membawa kotak makanku dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menggandengku.

" Ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku saat ada didalam mobil Yunho

" Aku tidak suka kesenanganku terganggu" Kata Yunho kembali membuka bekalnya dan mulai memakannya

Sudah 15 menit kami disini, Yunho baru saja menyelesaikan makannya. Dia memandang kedepan.

" Yun…" Panggilku

" Wae?"

" Aku mau pulang"

" Eh? Aku sampai lupa. Jja aku akan mengantarmu"

" Tidak perlu Yun"

" Gwaenchana Jae, anggap saja terima kasihku karena kau membuatkan makan untukku dan Yoochun, lagipula kau tidak boleh menolak" Katanya lalu tersenyum lebar

" Ne…" Akhirnya aku menurut " Gomawo" Kataku saat kami sampai didepan rumah

" Ne, jangan lupa bekalku juga"

" Ne…"

Aiisshhh, lama - lama aku punya banyak anak. Tapi dia bilang apa tadi? Dia Appa, aku Eomma, Minnie uri aegya? **URI AEGYA**? Aahhhhh! Tidak bisa membayangkannya!

" Kau sudah pulang Jae?"

" OMO! Eomma mengagetkanku saja"

" Masuklah dulu, teruskan khayalanmu dikamar" Kata Eomma lalu tersenyum

" Mw-mwo? Eomma….. Jangan menggodaku lagi" Kataku langsung berlari ke kamar.

Besoknya aku bangun lebih pagi, bekal yang kumasak banyak sekali T^T. aku tidak bisa menolaknya, aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaan orang yang kukagumi kan?

" Wah Jae? Bekalmu makin banyak saja? Apa Changmin nafsu makannya sebanyak itu sekarang?" Tanya Eomma

" Bukan untuk dia Eomma, 2 temanku memintaku untuk masak juga untuknya. Aku tidak tega kalau tidak membuatkannya"

" Eh? Nugu? Kau tidak pernah cerita"

" Yunho, dia yang kemarin mengantarku pulang"

" Ah…"

" Jae ah! Ada temanmu" Appa berteriak diruang tengah

" Changmin mungkin?"

Aku dan Eomma berjalan menuju ruang tengah, tampaklah sesosok makhluk tampan bermata musang didepanku.

" Yunho?" Tanyaku

" Ne Jae, annyeong Ahjumma. Yunho imnida" Kata Yunho membungkukkan badan

" Ah, ne" Kata Eomma, sepertinya Eomma terpesona dengan Yunho. Terlihat dari bagaimana dia memandang Yunho dengan tangan menyatu dibawah dagunya

" Eomma!" Kataku menyenggol badannya

" Kau ini, mengganggu kesenangan eomma saja"

" Ayo Jae, aku menjemputmu"

" Eh, biasanya aku berangkat bersama Appa" Kataku menatap Appa

" Gwaenchana Jae, pergilah dengan temanmu"

" Tapi…"

" Gwaenchana. Jja nanti kau telat"

" Baiklah" Kataku lalu mengambil tas sekolah dan tas bekal makanku " Appa" Panggilku

" Ne?" Tanya Appa

" Aku sudah membuatkan makan siang untuk Appa, makanan kesukaan Appa. Harus dihabiskan" Kataku

" Ne Joongie"

" Dan Eomma, aku sudah membuat pudding less sugar untukmu. Jangan lupa makan"

" Ah, Joongie chagi baik sekali. Gomawo ne" Kata Eomma mencium keningku

" Apa, Joongie berangkat" Kataku mencium pipi Appa dan pipi Eomma, setelah itu aku dan Yunho berjalan kearah mobil Yunho.

" Jadi kau yang masak dirumah?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne"

" Dan kau selalu melakukan ritual itu dirumah?"

" Ritual apa?"

" Poppo"

" Ah, ne. Aku selalu melakukannya sebagai wujud rasa sayangku pada mereka yang sudah merawatku"

" Ah, begitu rupanya"

" Wae?" Tanyaku

" Aniyaa, aku hanya ingin tau saja"

" Ah, Yunho. Bekalmu mau kau ambil sekarang?"

" Aniya, nanti aku ketempat biasa kau makan saja"

" Baiklah" Kataku tersenyum

Setelah sampai disekolah, aku dan Yunho berpisah. Aku segera kekelas, disana aku mendapati Junsu yang sedang bermain PSP dengan serunya dan Changmin yang menatap keluar jendela

" Ah, Jae" Sapa Junsu

" Hyungieeee" Changmin memelukku yang berdiri disampingnya

" Kenapa kau? Anak manja" Kataku mengelus kepalanya

" Appaku…."

" Wae? Ada apa dengannya?"

" Appa dan Eomma bertengkar lagi hari ini" Kata Changmin

" Masalah apa?" Tanya Junsu sambil tetap menatap PSPnya

" Suie… Tidak sopan bertanya tapi tetap menatap PSP"

" Ne Jae" Kata Junsu mematikan PSP-nya

" Jja, ceritakanlah. Kami akan mendengarkannya" Kataku duduk disampingnya

" Eomma memarahi Appa. Appaku pulang mabuk dan wangi yeoja. Eomma pikir Appa selingkuh dan mulai membentaknya"

" Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Junsu

" Membela Eomma yang hampir dilempar vas" Minnie menjawabnya dengan santai

" Mwo? Appamu kelewatan kali ini Minnie!" Kataku

" Aku juga takut apa yang dilakukan Appa. Eomma menyuruhku sekolah, padahal aku

tidak mau meninggalkannya"

" Lenganmu kenapa?" Tanya Suie memegang pelan lengan Minnie

" Ah, sepertinya Appaku yang brengsek itu berhasil memukulku. Tadinya dia mau memukul Eomma tapi aku menghalanginya dan lenganku jadi korban"

" Minnie…" Aku berdiri lalu memeluknya

" Gwaenchana hyung, selama dia tidak melukai Eomma aku tidak akan membunuhnya"

" MINNIE!" Teriak Suie

" Ne, aku akan menahan amarahku sampai waktunya tepat"

Tak lama bel berbunyi. Minnie, dia anak yang sangat tegar. Eomma dan Appanya selalu bertengkar. Minnie selalu membela Eommanya, sebenarnya Minnie sudah merayu Eommanya untuk pergi dari rumah, tapi ditolak karena Eommanya masih mencintai Appanya. Tapi, kalau cinta itu menyakitkan kenapa tidak pergi?

.

Jam istirahat tiba, aku, Suie dan Minnie pergi ketempat makan seperti biasa.

" Wah Jae hyung. Makananku banyak sekali" Kata Minnie mengambil 4 kotak makan

" Bukan untukmu, letakkan" Ucapku

" Lalu?" Tanya Suie

" Suie Chaaaaggiiiyyaaaa" Yoochun muncul sambil memeluk Junsu dari belakang

" Ya! Namja gila! Lepaskan" Kata Suie meronta dari pelukan Yoochun

" Hai Jae" Sapa Yunho, disampingnya berdiri Ahra.

Kenapa dia selalu menempel pada Yunho sih?

" Duduklah" Ajakku

Yoochun, Yunho dan Ahra duduk didepan kami. Aku memberikan 2 kotak makan pada Yunho dan Yoochun. Ahra terlihat membawa kotak makannya.

" Jadi, 2 kotak makan itu untuk mereka hyung?" Tanya Minnie

" Ne, Minnie"

" Kenapa kau memberikannya pada playboy ini sih Jae!" Kata Suie menunjuk Yoochun dengan sumpitnya

" Wae chagiya? Kenapa kau tidak sopan memanggil calon suamimu seperti itu?"

" Calon suami? Dalam mimpi"

" Sudahlah, makan saja" Kataku lalu memakan bekalku

" Hyung, aku mau telurnya" Kata Minnie menatap bekalku

" Ne" Kataku sambil menyuapinya dengan telur gulung dari kotak makanku

" Ya! Food Monster bukankah kau sudah punya bekal sendiri?" Tanya Yunho

" Maaf tuan Jung, kenapa ikut campur ya! Terserah aku mau minta pada hyungku atau tidak!" Kata Minnie menjulurkan lidahnya

" Minnie ya, makan saja bekalmu"

" Ne hyung"

" Oppa, kau mau coba kimchi buatanku?" Tanya Ahra sambil menyumpitkan kimchi pada Yunho

" Tidak usah. Aku senang memakan masakan Jae" Kata Yunho tersenyum tipis, dadaku terasa sangat tenang mendengarnya, aku melirik Ahra. Dia memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

.

Pulang sekolah, Yunho mengantarku lagi. Kenapa dia jadi senang mengantarku ya?

" Gomawo Yun" Kataku hendak membuka pintu mobil

" Ah Jae"

" Ne?" Tanyaku menatapnya

" Gomawo ne"

" Oh, ya Yun" Kataku membuka pintu mobilnya

" Ah Jae"

" Wae?" Tanyaku menutup pintu mobilnya dan duduk lagi " Kenapa kau memanggilku terus?"

CUP

" Eh?" Aku terbengong didalam mobil. Yunho barusan mencium pipiku! " Wa-wae Yun? Ke-kenapa kau menciumku?" Tanyaku menunduk

" Aku menciummu sebagai wujud rasa terima kasihku karena kau telah membuatkan bekal untukku dan Yoochun"

" Eh?"

" Kenapa kau membatu seperti itu? Apa kau mau poppo aku karena aku mengantarmu sampai depan rumah?" Tanya Yunho

" Eh? An-aniya! Aku turun"

Aku segera berlari kekamar, perlahan aku memegang pipiku yang baru saja dicium oleh Yunho. Hangat, dadaku terasa hangat. Dan debaran ini, debaran yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan.

_' Jae, jadilah namjachinguku'_

_' Mwo? Hyun Joong apa yang kau katakan tadi?'_

_' Jadilah namjachinguku'_

_' Tapi…'_

_' Please Jae, aku sangat mencintaimu' perlahan aku mengangguk dan Hyun Joong memelukku erat_

_._

Aiiissshh! Kenapa wajahnya yang terbayang? Lupakan! Kau sudah menempuh hidup baru Jae!

" Joongie ah"

" Eh? Ne Eomma?" Tanyaku, saat ini kami sedang makan malam

" Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri begitu?"

" An-aniya Eomma" Kataku menunduk

" Sepertinya uri Jongie sedang jatuh cinta" Ucap Appa

" Appa! Ak-aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta"

" Wajahmu memerah chagi" Goda Eomma

" Eomma…" Kataku dengan tatapan memelas

" Arra Arra, kenalkan pada Eomma dan Appa ne"

" Eomma!"

" Hahahahahaha, kau sangat lucu chagi" Ucap Appa

" Appa!"

" Sudah - sudah, kalian ini! Makanlah chagi" Ucap eomma

Aku segera masuk kamar setelah makan. Eomma dan Appa terus menggodaku, jadi lebih baik aku kekamar dan menyembunyikan wajah merahku.

.

.

**- Esoknya disekolah -**

.

" Jae ah"

" Oh, Junsu?"

" Kau pagi sekali?"

" Eum" Kataku mengangguk " Hari ini aku kepagian Su"

" Ah"

" Hyuuuuunnnggg"

Aku melihat Minnie berjalan menuju kami.

" Minnie ah"

" Pagi sekali?" Tanya Junsu

" Ne, aku kepagian"

" Minnie ah, bibirmu kenapa?" Tanya Suie. Aku menatapnya dengan tajam

" Bibirmu berdarah Minnie" Kataku menariknya hingga dia jatuh terduduk disampingku

" Ah, aku tidak apa - apa hyung. Gwaenchana" Kata Changmin, tiba - tiba Junsu memukul kepala Changmin " YA!"

" Kau tidak usah bersikap sok cool begitu! Bocah manja!" Bentak Suie

" Biar aku bersihkan lukamu" Kataku membuka tas dan mengambil kotak kecil pada tasku. Aku mengambil tisu basah dan mengelap darah yang mulai mengalir kedagunya

" Ah! Pe-pelan sedikit hyung"

" Ne, mian" Kataku pelan lalu membersihkan luka pada bibir bawahnya perlahan

" Appamu benar - benar tidak bisa dibiarkan" Kata Suie

" Kau tau darimana luka ini karena Appaku?"

" Lalu siapa lagi yang berbuat seperti itu? Kucing peliharaanmu?"

" Minnie ah, sakit?"

" Aniya hyung"

" Bukan luka dibibirmu, hatimu?"

Changmin menatapku dia mulai tertunduk dan mulai terdengar suara isakan kecil. Minnie yang ceria, evil dan selalu tersenyum itu kini menangis didepanku dan Suie. Namja tegar itu menangis, aku segera memeluknya. Mencoba menenangkannya.

" Uri Minnie sangat cengeng ternyata" Goda Suie

" Ya! Aku tidak cengeng. Air mata ini keluar begitu saja"

" Kau cengeng Min" Ejek Suie

" Suie hyung, apa kau mau membangunkan evil dalam diriku"

" Wae? Bukannya kau setiap hari bersikap evil padaku?" Kata Suie berdiri perlahan, Minnie melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum evil pada Junsu. Junsu sepertinya mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi, dia berlari menjauh sedangkan Minnie mengejarnya.

" Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu Jae?" Aku menengok

" Oh, Yun"

" Kenapa kau berangkat lebih pagi?" Tanya Yunho mendekat padaku

" Ah, ti-tidak apa - apa Yun. Hanya ingin berangkat pagi"

" Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Aku tadi pagi kerumahmu"

" Aku ti-tidak punya nomor ponselmu Yun" Kataku menunduk menghindari tatapan tajamnya

" Ah, aku lupa! mana ponselmu?"

" Eh?" Aku mendongak

" Ponselmu mana?" Tanyanya lagi, aku mengeluarkan ponselku, dia menyimpan nomorku pada ponselnya dan begitu juga sebaliknya " Nah, dengan begini kau bisa mengabariku" Kata Yunho memberikan ponselku kembali

" Hyung, wajahmu memerah" Kata Changmin yang sudah ada disamping Yunho

" Mi-minnie ah!" Kataku

" Suuuiiiieeeeeeee" terlihat Yoochun datang dan langsung memeluk Junsu dari depan. Suie memberontak tapi Yoochun tidak melepaskannya

" Jae, tolong aku" Teriak Junsu

" Yun, tolong kau suruh temanmu melepaskan sahabatku"

" Eh? Kenapa?"

" Yuuunn, jebal"

" Biarkan Chunnie dan tunangannya itu bermesraan"

" Tidak lucu" Kata Changmin

" Min, kau belum tau? Junsu dan Yoochun akan ditunangkan?" Tanya Yunho

" MWO?!" Kataku dan Minnie bersamaan lalu kami bertiga menatap Junsu

Setelah dengan susah payah dilepaskan, Yunho menarik Yoochun kekelasnya. Saat istirahat aku dan Minnie mengintrogasinya.

" Jadi Suie hyung, ada yang perlu kau jelaskan pada kami?" Tanya Minnie

" Eh?"

" Ceritalah soal Yoochun"

" Hmmm…. Eomma dan Appaku ternyata kenal dengan Eomma dan Appanya si playboy itu dan mereka mempertemukan kami tadi malam dan dengan seenaknya mereka menentukan jadwal pertunangan" Kata Junsu mengaduk - aduk makanannya

" Eh? Seperti drama saja" Kata Minnie

" Ak-aku tidak mau Jae. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Junsu

" Tolak saja" Kata Minnie

" Sudah, tapi Appa membentakku dan Eomma malah marah padaku. Selama ini aku kan sudah mengikuti kemauan mereka yang sangat posesif padaku"

" Coba saja berpacaran dengannya Su, siapa tau Yoochun akan berubah kalau kau bersamanya?"

" Playboy itu pasti hanya mempermainkanku Jae"

" Coba saja hyung, kalau kau tidak sanggup baru kau putuskan pertunangannya dengan alasan apapun" Ujar Changmin

" Wae? Kalian sudah makan duluan?" Seseorang berkata dari belakang

" Ah, Yunho" Sapaku, Junsu mendekat padaku saat melihat Yoochun dengan senyum 'mengerikannya', dan seperti kemarin Ahra duduk menempel disebelah Yunho " Makanlah" Kataku memberikan bekal untuk Yoochun dan Yunho

" Minnie ah, hari ini apa Eommamu ada dirumah?" Tanyaku

" Aniya, Eomma pergi ke Jeju kemarin malam. Dia ada pekerjaan disana" Kata Minnie sambil mengunyah makanannya

" Hari ini mau kerumahku?"

" Wae?"

" Aniya, Eomma merindukanmu" Kataku berbohong. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia jadi korban pemukulan Appanya lagi jika mereka hanya berdua dirumah

" Hmmm, nanti kupikirkan Hyung"

" Kenapa tidak mengajakku Jae?" Tanya Suie mempoutkan bibir manisnya

" Wae? Kalau kau mau ikut, ikut saja. Toh Eommamu tau keluargaku kan?"

" Ne"

" Bilang saja kau pergi denganku chagi, pasti Eommamu mengizinkannya" Kata Yoochun ikut bicara

" Mwo? Tidak akan!" Tolak Suie dengan tegas

" Kau sangaaaattt menggemaskan Suie" Kata Yoochun sambil tertawa

" Mwo? Namja playboy gila" Kata Suie makin mendekat kearahku

" Aku boleh ikut Jae?" Tiba - tiba Yunho bertanya

" Eh?"

" Aku mau ikut" Kata Yunho mengatakan sekali lagi

" Hmmm… Minnie, Suie bagaimana? Kalian mengizinkan?" Tanyaku pada dua sahabatku

" Terserah padamu Jae ah" Kata Junsu, dan Minnie mengangguk

.

Pulang sekolah, aku, Minnie dan Suie berjalan ke parkiran. Dan disana telah menunggu Yunho, Yoochun dan….. Ahra?

" Ayo Jae, masuk" Kata Yunho menarikku untuk masuk kemobilnya

" Aku mau duduk didepan bersama Oppa" Kata Ahra

" Aniya, Jaejoong yang duduk didepan. Changmin, kau duduk dikursi belakang" Kata Yunho memerintah

" Lalu aku?" Tanya Ahra

" Naiklah kemobil Yoochun, awasi mereka agar tidak berbuat mesum" Kata Yunho

" MWO? Mesum? Bersama dia? Apa kau gila" Kata Suie

" Sudahlah, aku lelah mau cepat sampai rumah" Ucapku

Dalam perjalanan, kami tidak banyak berkomentar dan bicara.

" Changmin ah, kenapa bibirmu? Kenapa aku baru sadar" Kata Yunho

" Tidak apa - apa" Kata Changmin

" Apa appamu lagi?" Tanya Yunho.

Eh?

Yunho tau soal Changmin juga?

" Jangan sok akrab denganku" Kata Changmin enteng

" Kau ini"

" Eh, kita sampai. Stop stop" Ujar Changmin

" Ah, kelewat"

Aku, Minnie dan Yunho keluar dari mobil. Aku jalan didepan bersama Minnie diikuti yang lainnya.

" Aku pulang. Eoommmaaaa ada Changmin" Panggilku, Eomma terlihat berlari menghampiri kami dan memeluk Changmin

" Minnie ahh, bogo shippo. Kenapa jarang kesini?" Tanya Eomma

" Eh, mian Kim ahjumma, aku kan harus menjaga Eommaku dari lelaki brengsek itu" Kata Changmin membalas pelukan eommaku

" Ya, Ahjumma! Aku ada disini kenapa aku tidak dipeluk juga?"

" Eh?" Eomma melepaskan pelukannya " Ah, Suie" Eomma memeluk Su-ie sebentar lalu melepaskannya

Aku sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Changmin tadi lewat telepon. Makanya dia terlihat dia sangat khawatir ketika melihat Changmin datang dengan plester kecil di bawah bibir kirinya.

" Lalu ini siapa?" Tanya Eomma memandang Yoochun, dan Ahra

" Park Yoochun-imnida" Kata Yoochun membungkukkan badan

" Ah, keluarga Park? Kau anak dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae-hyung?" Tanya Eomma

" Ne, tepat sekali"

" Wah... Ramai sekali hari"

Aku berjalan menuju dapur, menyiapkan minuman untuk teman - temanku itu. Tunggu? Ahra temanku juga? Bukan sepertinya.

" Jae ah"

" Eh? Yunho. Wae?"

" Tidak. Aku hanya ingin membantumu"

" Oh, bawakan ini keruang tamu" Kataku menyerahkan baki minuman

" Ne" Ucap Yunho dengan semangat lalu membawa baki itu, aku mengikutinya dari belakang sambil membawa 1 pitcher cola

" Hoorrreeee minuman datang! Kalian tau saja aku haus" Kata Minnie tanpa dosa

" Ne, minumlah" Kata Eomma

" Ahjumma sangat baik sekali" Ucap Ahra

" Hahahaha, benarkah? Gomawo. Kau bilang, kau disini tinggal sendiri? Dimana orangtuamu?" Tanya Eomma

" Appa dan Eomma berada di Chungnam. Aku sendiri disini" Kata Ahra terlihat sedikit berakting. Aku duduk disamping Yunho

" Ah, kau sendirian disini? Kalau kau kesepian, mainlah kesini disini sangat ramai walau hanya ada Joongie. Dia anak yang sangat baik" Kata Eomma

DEG!

Apa?

Main kesini?

" Ne Ahjumma" Kata Ahra lalu tersenyum lebar

" Oh ya Ahjumma, kenapa bisa kenal dengan orangtuaku?" Tanya Yoochun

" Ah, mereka teman sekampus denganku. mereka sudah terkenal mesra diuniversitas dulu. Donghae-hyung itu playboy yang sangat terkenal yang takluk dengan Eunhyuk. Eomma masih ingat cara apa saja yang dipakai untuk mendapatkan Eunhyuk, sahabat Eomma"

" Jinjja Ahjumma?" Tanya Yoochun

" Aku jadi tau kenapa kau bisa playboy begini" Kata Junsu

" Tapi, kudengar dari Eunhyuk, dia menjodohkan anaknya dengan keluarga Kim?"

" Ne Ahjumma, Kim Junsu yang jadi tunanganku" Ucap Yoochun tersenyum

" Mwo? Suie?" Tanya Eomma kaget

" Ne Ahjumma"

" Jadi Suie bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Eomma

" Apa?" Tanya Junsu dengan jutek

" Kau ditunangkan dengan namja tampan ini" Goda Eomma

" Aku mau meolaknya Eomma, tapi kau tau kan orangtuaku bagaimana?" Kata Suie mulai meminum colanya

" Chagiyaa" Yoochun mengelus pundak Junsu pelan

" Jangan menyentuhku Park!" Bentak Junsu membuat Eomma tertawa

" Wae Eomma?" Tanyaku

" Aniya... Kalian hanya mengingatkanku dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk saja..."

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7, aku dan Eomma memasak untuk orang - orang yang sudah kelaparan itu. Kami masak seperti akan berpesta 7 hari 7 malam. Sangaaattt banyaaakkkk….

" Tak kusangka ada juga keluarga yang mengangkatmu jadi anaknya" Aku menengok pelan, sebenarnya tanpa menengok pun aku tau siapa orangnya

" Wae? Kenapa kesini?"

" Aniya. Aku disuruh EOMMA mu mengambil piring. Ah! APPA mu juga sudah pulang JOONGIE ah" Kata Ahra, aku sangat mendengar dia menekankan kata EOMMA, APPA dan JOONGIE

" Kenapa kau kesini? Ada urusan apa denganku? Bukankah kau bilang kau malu memiliki sepupu seperti yeoja?" Tanyaku tetap pada masakan dihadapanku

" Aku memang MEMBENCImu kok. Tenang saja, tidak ada yang dapat merubah rasa benciku padamu. Apa yang kau berikan pada mereka supaya mengangkatmu menjadi anak?"

" Lakukan apa yang kau mau asal tidak menggangguku. Ini piringnya" Kataku menyerahkan piring pada Ahra, dia lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Seharusnya aku kabur keluar negeri supaya dia tidak menemukanku lagi.

Makan malam hari ini sangat ramai. Appa terlihat senang begitu juga Eomma. Setelah makan malam mereka mulai berpamitan pada orangtuaku.

" Eomma, Minnie yang tampan ini pulang dulu. Jangan merindukanku ne?" Kata Changmin

" Kau mau kemana Minnie. Kau menginap disini. Bukankah besok minggu" Kataku

" Eh? Wae hyung? Kenapa menginap?" Tanya Changmin

" Sudah kau disini saja" Kataku menyeret Minnie

" Ne, kau menginap saja. Temani Joongie" Ucap Eomma

" Lalu aku? Aku tidak mau jadi korban Yoochun Jaeeee" Kata Junsu

" Pulanglah Suie. Aku yakin Yoochun tidak akan berbuat aneh - aneh padamu. Sana" Ucapku pada Junsu yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Yoochun menggenggam tangannya dengan erat

" Kau pulanglah bersama Yoochun, aku akan disini sebentar" Kata Yunho

" Aku ingin pulang bersama Oppa" Ucap Ahra manja

" Tidak baik yeoja pulang malam. Sana. Yoochun antarkan Ahra" Perintah Yunho

" Jja, baiklah. Kita pulang" Kata Yoochun menarik Ahra dan Junsu bersamaan

" Kami pulang Kim Ahjumma" Teriak Yoochun

" Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pulang Yun?" Tanyaku saat kami berdua duduk ditaman belakang

" Aniya, aku hanya ingin disini beberapa waktu lagi. Mana Changmin?" Tanyanya

" Sedang mandi sepertinya, kau mau pulang jam berapa? Sebentar lagi kami mau tidur Yun" Ucapku

" Kau mengusirku?"

" Bukan begitu Yuunn"

" Aku mau menginap juga"

" Mwo? Wae?"

" Aku tidak mau membiarkan Changmin tidur berdua denganmu"

" Wa-wae?" Tanyaku menunduk

" Sudahlah. Sebagai 'Appa'nya aku harus menjaga 'eomma' dan 'aegya'nya bukan?" Tanya Yunho

" Ma-maksudmu?"

Appa?

Eomma?

Aegya?

Setelah bergantian mandi, kami segera masuk kedalam selimut. Mengobrol sebentar lalu mulai mengantuk.

" Tapi, kenapa kau ditengah Min?" Tanya Yunho

" Aku mau berdekatan dengan hyungku. Kau mau apa?"

" Yunho, Minnie ah. Aku mengantuk. Bisa kah kalian diam? Aku sudah mengantuk sekali"

.

**~ JAE POV END ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

WWHHOOOOAAAA... Akhirnya bisa update Chap 2! Semoga ga mengecewakan ne?

Tadinya mau upload sebelum jam 12, tapi... Cho nonton **BABYMETAL** dulu tadi... Wkwkwkwk... Cho lagi suka sama mereka

^o^

Cho mau bikin ini angst, tapi belom tega... huuuwwwaaaa...

Mianhae kalo disini Uri Lovely Minnie yang tampan itu Cho nistakan kembali... Mianhae?

**Yunjae**nya ada kok... Tapi masih lama** littlecupcake noona**

Masalalu dan bagaimana kedetekatan JaeMinSu nanti bakal terbongkar kok... Tapi, sabar ne?

Cho ucapin thanks buat yang baru baca, semoga ff Cho bisa menghibur...

Makasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca, tulis ripiu, follow dan fav ff Cho...

yUNJae heart, danactebh, Viviandra Phantom, MaxMin, FC, kimJJ boo, echy, MaghT, RlyCJaeKyu, jaena, littlecupcake noona, vampireyunjae, missjelek, Senpaice, Vic89, Clein cassie, OceanBlue030415, Life 4 Love (Tq, hwaiting! ^o^), para Sider

See u next Chap!  
^o^


	3. Chapter 3

**Love**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminnie oppa yang unyu - unyu itu milik Cho... wkwkwkwkwk

Pairing : Yunjae? Yoosu?

Rating T

YAOI, typos, alurnya ga jelas dan membosankan

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt

.

.

.

.

Makan malam hari ini sangat ramai. Appa terlihat senang begitu juga Eomma. Setelah makan malam mereka mulai berpamitan pada orangtuaku.

" Eomma, Minnie yang tampan ini pulang dulu. Jangan merindukanku ne?" Kata Changmin

" Kau mau kemana Minnie. Kau menginap disini. Bukankah besok minggu" Kataku

" Eh? Wae hyung? Kenapa menginap?" Tanya Changmin

" Sudah kau disini saja" Kataku menyeret Minnie

" Ne, kau menginap saja. Temani Joongie" Ucap Eomma

" Lalu aku? Aku tidak mau jadi korban Yoochun Jaeeee" Kata Junsu

" Pulanglah Suie. Aku yakin Yoochun tidak akan berbuat aneh - aneh padamu. Sana" Ucapku pada Junsu yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Yoochun menggenggam tangannya dengan erat

" Kau pulanglah bersama Yoochun, aku akan disini sebentar" Kata Yunho

" Aku ingin pulang bersama Oppa" Ucap Ahra manja

" Tidak baik yeoja pulang malam. Sana. Yoochun antarkan Ahra" Perintah Yunho

" Jja, baiklah. Kita pulang" Kata Yoochun menarik Ahra dan Junsu bersamaan

" Kami pulang Kim Ahjumma" Teriak Yoochun

" Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pulang Yun?" Tanyaku saat kami berdua duduk ditaman belakang

" Aniya, aku hanya ingin disini beberapa waktu lagi. Mana Changmin?" Tanyanya

" Sedang mandi sepertinya, kau mau pulang jam berapa? Sebentar lagi kami mau tidur Yun" Ucapku

" Kau mengusirku?"

" Bukan begitu Yuunn"

" Aku mau menginap juga"

" Mwo? Wae?"

" Aku tidak mau membiarkan Changmin tidur berdua denganmu"

" Wa-wae?" Tanyaku menunduk

" Sudahlah. Sebagai 'Appa'nya aku harus menjaga 'eomma' dan 'aegya'nya bukan?" Tanya Yunho

" Ma-maksudmu?"

Appa?

Eomma?

Aegya?

Setelah bergantian mandi, kami segera masuk kedalam selimut. Mengobrol sebentar lalu mulai mengantuk.

" Tapi, kenapa kau ditengah Min?" Tanya Yunho

" Aku mau berdekatan dengan hyungku. Kau mau apa?"

" Yunho, Minnie ah. Aku mengantuk. Bisa kah kalian diam? Aku sudah mengantuk sekali"

.

**~ JAE POV END ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka terbaring lelah, Jaejoong ada didekat tembok, Changmin ditengah dan Yunho berada dipinggir. Jae mengelus kepala Changmin dengan pelan. Membuat Chamin terbuai dan sedikit demi sedikit tertidur pulas, tak lama terdengarlah suara dengkuran pelan Changmin.

" Kau sudah tidur Jae?"

" Hmm? Belum" Kata Jaejoong tetap mengelus rambut Changmin yang halus

" Kau baik sekali pada Changmin"

" Ne, hanya dia dan Suie yang selalu ada untukku Yun" Kata Jaejoong

" Kan sekarang ada aku"

" Kau? Kau ini kan baru mengenalku"

" Itukan menurutmu Jae" Kata Yunho, perlahan dia mengambil tangan Jae, dan mengelus lengannya pelan

" Wae Yun?"

" Kau pasti lelah mengelus Changmin dari tadi"

" Aniya, aku suka kok mengelus kepala Minnie, lihaaattt dia sangat imut kan?" Perlahan Jae menusuk pelan pipi Changmin

" Ne, uri aegya sangat menggemaskan"

" Yu-yun"

" Hmm?"

" Kenapa kau memanggil Changmin uri aegya?"

" Karena kau Eommanya, dan aku Appanya"

" Yuun… Bukan saatnya untuk bercanda"

" Aku tidak bercanda kok"

" Sudah berapa yeoja yang sudah kau gombali seperti itu?"

" Aku tidak sedang menggombal Jaejoong!" Yunho yang merasa dirinya tidak dianggap serius, perlahan duduk lalu menatap Jae

" Wae? Tidak baik mempermainkan perasaan orang Yun..." Kata Jaejoong ikut duduk

" Kau yang seperti itu!"

" Aku? Mwo?"

" Eo-eommaa… Appaa, ja-jangan bertengkar… In-ini salahku"

Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung menengok, Changmin berbicara dalam tidurnya. Perlahan airmata Changmin turun.

" Mi-minnie ah, aku disini. Jangan menangis ne" Ucap Jae dengan lembut lalu mengelus rambut Changmin dan memeluknya

" Kau memang seperti Eommanya Jae"

" Ne, terserah! Sekarngvtidurlah" Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya, dia tidak mau banyak omong lagi

" Tapi aku juga mau dipeluk"

" Ini pakai gulingku. Peluk saja" Kata Jaejoong menunjuk guling yang ada disampingnya " Ambil saja"

" Hhhh" Yunho mendengus kesal, dia bangun lalu menggapai guling yang ada disebelah Jae, saat tangannya melewati tubuh Jae, dia mengelus pipi Jae yang sangat menggoda itu

" Yuuunn…."

" Pelit sekali"

" Sudahlah, aku lelah. Ingin tidur"

Dengan berat hati, Yunho menarik tangannya dan memeluk guling Jaejoong. Jaejoong makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin saat Changmin makin terisak.

.

**- Jam 5.35 am -**

.

Namja cantik itu terbangun, melihat sekelilingnya, ditempat tidur big sizenya tergeletak Changmin dan Yunho. Dengan susah payah dia melewati Changmin. Dinding dikamarnya memang mengelilingi 3 sudut tempat tidurnya. Sehingga saat ingin ke toilet dia harus melompati Changmin dan Yunho.

Dengan perlahan dia melangkah dengan lututnya.

BUUGGHH

Namja bermata musang itu menarik tangan Jaejoong saat Jaejoong melewatinya, saat ini detak jantung Jaejoong bergemuruh dengan kencang. Dia duduk diatas perut Yunho!

" Mi-mian" Kata Jae beranjak pergi namun ditahan oleh Yunho yang menggenggam tangannya erat " Yuuunn, lepas.."

" Aniya Jae" Suara Yunho terdengar sedikit serak

" Nanti Minnie bangun dan salah sangka padaku"

" Minnie tidak akan mengganggu Appa dan Eommanya"

" Jebbal Yuunn"

" Hmmm... Beri aku poppo dulu"

" Mwo?"

" Kau ingin lepas bukan? Poppo" Kata Yunho memandang iseng Jaejoong, dia tau kalau Jaejoong tidak akan memberikannya ciuman

CUP

Jaejoong langsung berlari menuju toilet yang ada disebelah dapur rumahnya. Jantungnya seperti akan copot, sedangkan Yunho memegang pipi kanan yang baru saja dicium oleh Jaejoong.

" Manis" Gumam Yunho

.

' Bagaimana bisa aku bertindak murahan seperti itu!' Batin Jae 'Pabbo Jongie!'

Selesai dari toilet dia menyiapkan makan bersama bibi Lee. Setelah selesai dia segera kekamar, niatnya membangunkan dua makhluk yang menginap dirumahnya namun terhenti ketika melihat Yunho mengelus pundak Changmin perlahan, Changmin dalam pelukan Yunho.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekat. Minnie sedang terisak dalam tidurnya.

" Minnie ah…." Jae duduk disamping Yunho

" Dia selalu mimpi buruk kah?"

" Ne"

" Appanya masih suka memukulnya seperti dulu"

" Darimana kau tahu Yun?"

" Nde? Aku dan dia dulu bertetangga. Aku selalu menjaganya saat orangtuanya tidak ada. Saat pertama kali Appa Changmin memukulnya, dia bersembunyi ditaman. Dan aku melihatnya, dia menginap dirumahku dan saat itu aku berjanji akan menjaganya" Jelas Yunho mengerat pelukannya pada Changmin " Tapi, keluargaku pindah rumah. Dan kami baru bertemu lagi, sepertinya dia marah padaku karena mengingkari janjiku tidak bisa menjaganya, aku mengerti jika dia tidak memaafkanku nanti... Hanya saja, aku masih terikat dengan janjiku dulu. Aku ingin tetap menjaganya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi"

" Yun, Minnie pasti memaafkanmu kalau kau minta maaf" Kata Jaejoong mengelus pelan rambut Yunho

" Ne Eomma, aku akan minta maaf padanya"

" MWO? Kau mulai lagi" Perlahan tapi pasti Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho

" Aww... appo Jae!"

" Ngggghhhh"

Changmin perlahan bergerak, membuka matanya.

" YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Changmin yang merasa dirinya ada didalam pelukan Yunho

" Kau yang datang padaku, aku hanya melakukan yang kau inginkan"

" Enak saja! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hyung?" Tanya Changmin, bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu menyilangkan tangannya

" Minnie ah"

" Jae hyung, pagi" Sapa Changmin dengan senyum 1000watt

" Kenapa kau tersenyum pada Jae, namun tidak padaku"

" Eoh? Siapa dirimu?"

" Jung Yunho"

" Oh, hay! SHIM CHANGMIN imnida"

" Minnie ah, ada yang harus kita bahas" Ucap Yunho lirih

" Kurasa aku tidak punya kepentingan denganmu Mr. Jung Yunho, dan jangan memanggilku Minnie, sok akrab" Ucap Changmin menolehkan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong " Hyung, aku lapar"

Changmin beranjak dari duduknya namun Yunho menahannya.

" Min, mianhae"

" Aw, appo! Jangan menarikku seperti itu!"

" Min Mianhae"

" Untuk apa?" Tanya Changmin

" Mian aku mengingkari janjiku untuk menjagamu. Aku dan keluargaku pindah dan tidak bisa menjagamu. Mian Changminnie…"

" Jangan memanggilku Changminnie!"

" Ak-aku akan menjagamu Min, seperti janjiku du-"

" Ya... lalu kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?" Tanya Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya

" Minnie ah…" Jaejoong mencoba membela Yunho

" Jae hyung kau tidak usah membelanya" Potong Changmin pada Jaejoong

" Tapi Min, setidaknya dia datang kembali untuk meminta maaf" Kata Jaejoong

" Tapi hyung! Nanti dia akan meninggalkanku lagi!" Kata Changmin menunjuk kearah Yunho

" AKU tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi Min! Janji!" Kata Yunho, matanya menatap Changmin dengan tajam

" Bisa ku percaya kata - katamu?"

" Ne"

" Yaksok?" Tanya Changmin, membuat Jaejoong tersenyum karena melihat Changmin seperti anak kecil

" Yaksok" Kata Yunho menggenggam tangan Changmin " Maafkan aku, ne?"

" Ne" Ucap Changmin, Yunho tersentak lalu memeluk Changmin erat

" Bogo shippo Changminnie.."

" Aku tidak merindukanmu, lepaskan aku"

" Ya! Jangan merusak suasana Minnie ah, kalau kau mau kulepaskan, bilang nado dulu"

" Aissshhh! Nado hyung! Awas! Aku lapar!" Kata Changmin " Jae hyung? Wae? Kenapa menangis?"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada Changmin dan menatap Jaejoong dengan khawatir.

" Jae, gwaenchana?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne, aku hanya terharu"

" Jae hyuuunngggg" Minnie beringsut mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya

" Hey, lepaskan. Itu tugas Appa!" Kata Yunho, Changmin menoleh memandang Yunho dengan tajam

" Aku tidak mau punya Appa sepertimu!" Kata Changmin tersenyum iblis

" Mwo? Anak durhaka!"

" Eomma! Jangan menikahinya!" Teriak Changmin pada Jaejoong

" YA! Aisshhh, kalian ini! Sudah, aku tunggu dibawah untuk makan, ne?"

" Ne Eomma" Ucap Changmin dan Yunho bersamaan

" YA!"

.

Pagi ini, suasana rumah Jaejoong sangat ramai, karena ada dua makhluk tambahan disana. Changmin sedang bergulat dengan ayam goreng kesukaannya, dan Yunho yang sesekali mengobrol dengan orangtua Jaejoong.

" Kami pulang dulu ahjumma, ahjusshi" Ucap Yunho dan Changmin

" Hati - hati" Ucap Heechul

" Ne"

Setelah itu, Changmin masuk kedalam mobil Yunho.

" Hyung, kau menyukai hyungku?" Tanya Changmin dalam perjalanan

" Menurutmu?"

" Aku tidak masalah asal kau tidak menyakitinya"

" Ne Minnie, gomawo" Yunho mengacak - acak rambut Changmin dan dihadiah pukulan pada lengannya

Dalam perjalanan menuju kerumah Changmin, mereka bersenda gurau dan mulai bernostalgia tentang masa lalu mereka.

" Nah, sampai"

" Gomawo hyung"

" Ne"

Changmin perlahan menuju pintu rumahnya setelah mobil Yunho menjauh, dia segera masuk dan….

PLAAKKK

" Darimana saja kau anak sialan! Kenapa jam segini kau baru pulang, EOH?!"

" Aku menginap dirumah Jae hyung Appa"

" Kenapa tidak mengabari! Dasar anak tidak tau diuntung!"

PLLAAKKK

" Ak-aku sudah mengabari Eomma" Kata Changmin menatap Appanya

PLLAAAKKK

" Hentikan!"

Seseorang berteriak, Changmin menoleh.

" Eomma" Dia berdiri didepan Changmin

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku!"

" Anak ini tidak mengabari kenapa tidak pulang!"

" Dia memberitahuku! Dan aku sudah meneleponmu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif dan aku juga mengirimkan pesan padamu kan!"

" Jangan banyak alasan! Ibu dan anak sama saja!"

" Hentikan memukul anakku karena kau kesal pada kekasihmu!"

PLAAAKKKK

" APPA! Jangan memukul Eomma!"

" Ma-masuklah kekamarmu Minnie ah"

" Ta-tapi Eomma"

" Masuklah nanti Eomma menyusul"

" Ne Eomma" Changmin mengangguk pasrah kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya

Beginilah keadaaan rumahnya, Appanya Kim Kangin sangat kasar pada Eomma dan Changmin. Shim Leeteuk adalah namja yang menjadi ibu Changmin. Changmin lebih senang memanggil dirinya Shim Changmin ketimbang nama keluarganya Kim Kangin. Walaupun Kim Junsu, Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Kangin bermarga Kim, mereka tidaklah bersaudara.

.

** ~ Changmin POV ~ **

.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan bantal, masih terdengar di balik kamarku Eomma yang berteriak pada Appa. Ingin rasanya aku membawa kabur Eommanya tapi Eommanya selalu menahannya dengan alasan rasa cintanya pada Appa. Padahal yang jadi korbankan bukan hanya dia.

CEKLEK

Aku duduk dan melihat Eomma masuk, wajahnya sangat lesu. Dia duduk disampingku dan aku tidur dipangkuannya.

" Eomma…" Panggilku

" Huummm?"

" Aku lelah, bisa kah kau membawaku pergi?"

" Bersabarlah sayang, sebentar lagi. Ne?" Eomma mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya

" Ne, Eomma. Eomma jangan menangis ne? Aku janji akan menjaga Eomma"

" Eomma tau kau akan selalu menjaga Eomma" Perlahan Eomma mengelus pipiku " Sakit?"

" Tidak terasa sakit saat Eomma mengelusnya" Kataku, Eomma tertawa pelan dan terus mengelus pipiku

" Pipimu jadi makin cabi Minnie ah"

" Hehehe, saranghae Eomma"

" Nado uri aegya. Hey, siapa yang mengobati lukamu ini?" Tanya Eomma menyentuh bibir bawahku, menyentuh diatas plesterku

" Ah, Jae hyung"

" Jae? Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia sudah menjadi namjachingumu?"

" Aish! Eomma ini! Aku menyayanginya seperti menyayangi Eomma, lagipula aku tidak mau mengganggu si pervert itu"

" Nugu?"

" Yunho hyung, eomma ingat?"

" AH, dia kembali?"

" Sebenarnya dia bersekolah disekolahku Eomma, murid pindahan sewaktu kelas 11"

" Ah!"

Aku meneruskan ceritaku, melupakan apa yang sebelumnya terjadi pada kami. Melupakan tingkah kasar namja brengsek yang mengaku sebagai Appaku.

.

**~ Changmin POV End ~**

.

**~ Junsu POV ~**

.

" Ya! Kenapa kau kemari!" Ucapku kasar pada seorang namja yang duduk dengan senang dengan kedua orangtuaku

" Suie, Eomma tidak pernah mengajarimu tidak sopan pada tamu kan? Apalagi dia tunanganmu" Jawab Eomma

" Dia baru CALON, Eomma"

" Ne ne. Calon" Kata Eomma terlihat malas

" Chagiya, mau berjalan - jalan denganku?" Tanya Yoochun

" Lihat Chagi, Yoochun kemari mengajak Suie kencan" Eomma menyenggol Appa

" Wae? Kenapa harus?" Tanyaku

" Aku mau menghabiskan hari libur ini bersamamu"

" Aniya, aku mau tidur - tiduran saja dirumah"

" Suie…. Kau mau uang jajanmu bulan depan berkurang?" Tanya Appa sambil menatap netbooknya

" Ja-jangan Appa! Bulan depan aku mau beli kaset game yang aku sudah tunggu - tunggu!"

" Kalau begitu bersiaplah" Ucap Eomma, aku memandang Yoochun dengan kesal tapi dia malah tersenyum lebar!

Dengan malas aku melangkah kekamar dan mengganti pakaianku. Tidak usah bagus - bagus! Aku gunakan kaos V neck putih dengan rompi berwarna abu tua dan celana jins skinny lalu keluar menuju Yoochun.

" Ayo" Ucapku terkesan dingin

" Eomma, Appa kami pergi" Kata Yoochun terlihat sopan

" Ne, hati - hati"

" Ne"

Aku masuk kemobilnya, dia menatapku.

" Wae?" Tanyaku

" Kau sangat manis hari ini"

" Cepatlah jalan, jangan katakan hal tak berguna?"

" Wae? Aku kan hanya berkata yang sebenarnya" Kata Yoochun menatap kedepan " Kita kemana ya?"

" Kau kan yang mengajak, jadi kau yang menentukan"

" Ada tempat yang mau kau kunjungi? Hari ini aku mau kau menentukan tujuan kencan kita Suie chagiya"

" Wae? Kenapa harus?"

" Pleaaseee" Tampang Yoochun memelas sekali

" Ke taman hiburan saja!"

" Baiklah nyonya Park Junsu"

" Ya! Jangan sembarang mengganti margaku!" Kataku memukul lengannya

Hari ini kami pergi ketaman hiburan, yah ini adalah tempat favoritku. Aku suka sekali tempat yang tinggi. Aku menatap roller coaster didepanku.

" Ayo naik!" Ucapku pada Yoochun

" Tap-tapiii"

" Wae? Kau takut?"

" Aniya! Ya sudah!"

Dia terlihat gugup, takut eoh?

Rasakan!

" Waaaahhh, seru sekali! Kita naik satu kali lagi" Kataku senang

" Se-sebentar Su"

Yoochun berlari menuju toilet. Aku mengikutinya perlahan, aku memperhatikannya, dia memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sebenarnya kasihan juga. Tapi anggap saja itu balas dendamku!

Hohoho~~

" Mian Su, sepertinya aku tidak sanggup naik sekali lagi"

" Ne, gwaenchanayo"

" Kau marah?"

" Aniya, aku senang!"

" Kau mengerjaiku"

" Ani… Jja, kita naik itu selanjutnya!"

Aku menaiki semua wahana, senang sekali membuat Yoochun takut, walaupun dia tidak mengakuinya. Hari mulai sore, hanya satu wahana lagi yang belum aku naiki.

" Ayo! 1 lagi! Kita naik itu!"

.

**~ Junsu POV End ~ **

.

**~Yoochun POV ~ **

.

" Ayo! Satu lagi! Kita naik itu!"

Aku mendongak dan menatap horror wahana yang dia tunjuk, kalau roller coaster, dan yang lain aku masih bisa sanggup, tapi….. Bianglala! Astaga! Aku ini takut ketinggian!

" Kenapa? Kau takut tinggi?"

" An-aniya chagi, aku hanya le..lah"

" Kau ini bagaimana? Katanya mau jadi suamiku? Tapi kau lemah begini? Lebih baik kau jadi istriku saja!" Kata Suie tersenyum menang

" Namja imut sepertimu mau jadi suami? Jangan bercanda Park Junsu!"

" Ya! Sudah kubilang, aku Kim Junsu bukan PARK JUNSU"

" Ne ne, kajja! Akan aku buktikan aku sanggup" Kataku menarik tangan Suie

Aku menaiki bianglala, dan mulai berputar. Semoga Tuhan masih berbaik hati membiarkanku hidup lebih lama.

" Whooaaa, indahnyaaaaa"

Terdengar suara Suie memenuhi ruangan bianglala yang ditempati kami berdua.

" Ya! Kenapa kau menutup mata?"

" Ti-tidak apa - apa" Kataku tetap menutup mata

" Wae? Ternyata si playboy Park Yoochun yang terkenal itu takut ketinggian?" Terdengar Junsu tertawa pelan meledekku

" Ya-ya!"

" Ahh, kita sedang dibawah Yoochun, buka matamu"

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, dan langsung menutupnya.

" Eu kyang kyang! Ternyata benar kau takut ketinggian! Hahahahahha"

" Ya, kau berani menggerjai tunanganmu chagi!"

" Oh! Yoochun buka matamu, ayoooo. Tunjukkan keberanianmu!"

Aku merasakan ada aura hangat di daguku.

" Ayo Yoochun…"

" Yaaa! Aku tidak mau"

" Yoochuuunnnn ah. . "

Dia semakin menggodaku, aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala berharap dia menghentikan gerakannya, tapi dia malah makin gencar melangsungkan aksinya.

BRUUKKK

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku dan ada tekanan pada pahaku. Perlahan aku memberanikan diri membuaka mata.

OMO!

Bibir kami saling menempel. Saat ini kami berada dibagian paling atas bianglala.

" Ah! Mian!" Katanya beranjak pergi namun aku menahannya. Dia ada dipangkuanku " Yoochun ah, lepas"

" Kau yang mulai Suie. Kalau seperti ini aku tidak akan takut" Kataku memeluk pinggangnya erat

" Ya! Pervert! Lepas"

" Sebentar saja Suie. Aku sangat mual saat ini" Kataku menaruh kepalaku pada bahunya

" Eh? Gwa-gwaenchana?"

" Sebenarnya aku tidak sanggup dari tadi siang, tapi melihatmu yang bersemangat aku menutupinya" Akhirnya aku berbicara jujur

" Bilang dari siang dong, aku kan jadi tidak memaksamu untuk main! Jja lepaskan aku"

Aku menunduk, aku ini sungguh tidak manly saat ini. Pasti Su-ie kecewa. Yah, dari awal dia memang kecewa aku jadi tunangannya. Aku duduk disebuah bangku panjang, menunggu Suie yang pergi ke toilet. Sampai akhirnya aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipiku.

" Minumlah" Suie membelikanku sebuah minuman

" Vitamin C?"

" Ne, itu akan membuat mualmu berkurang"

" Go-gomawo Su"

Aku menatap minuman itu, aku terharu. Ini kali pertamanya dia membelikanku sesuatu.

" Wae? Kenapa hanya dipandang? Kau tidak suka? Ya sudah sini!" Kata Suie menyambar minumanku. Tapi aku menahan minuman itu

" Ya! Ini milikku!"

" Minumlah! Lalu kita pulang"

" Kau tidak mau makan malam dulu?"

" Aku ingin masakan Eomma!"

" Baiklah"

Aku segera menghabiskan minuman itu lalu kami beranjak pulang. Dalam perjalanan, Junsu tertidur sambil memeluk boneka lumba - lumba yang aku belikan saat ditoko cendramata.

" Andai kau semanis ini saat bangun nanti chagi…" Kataku menyentuh pipinya

" Nggghhhhh… Ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Suie masih dengan suara serak

" Aku hanya membangunkanmu Su. Kita sudah sampai. Sampaikan salamku pada Eomma dan Appamu"

" Kau tidak masuk dulu?"

" Aniya… Sudah sana masuk" Kataku menyadarkan kepalaku pada stir

" Baiklah, akan kubilang kalau Park Yoochun minta putus padaku"

" MWO!" Aku menegakkan kepalaku kembali

" Eomma mengundangmu makan malam, kalau kau tidak ikut, aku akan bilang kau minta putus lalu meninggalkanku"

" Eh, aniya. Baiklah! Aku akan masuk!"

Aku mengikuti Junsu dibelakang, kami disambut oleh orangtua Suie. Setelah makan, aku duduk diruang tengah bersama orangtua Suie. Suie sedang mandi.

" Bagaimana Suie?" Tanya Eomma

" Ma-maksud Eomma?"

" Apa dia baik padamu"

" Ne Eomma. Dia sangat baik dan manis"

" Baguslah kalau kau menyukai anak kami" Kata Kim Appa

" Ne Appa, aku sangat menyukainya"

" Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Junsu yang muncul menggunakan kaos putih tipis dan celana bahan pendek

" Aniya, chagiya temani Chunnie ne? Eomma Appa mau pergi sebentar"

" Ya! YA! Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Suie saat melihat orangtuanya perlahan pergi tanpa kata - kata.

Sekarang tinggalah kami berdua. Aku hanya duduk menonton tv.

" Chun.."

" Ne Su?" Tanyaku tanpa menatapnya

" Hmm, soal ciuman tadi. Hummm…"

" Kau mau aku merahasiakannya dan kalau bisa melupakannya karena kau melakukannya tidak sengaja?" Tebakku

" Darimana kau tau? Kau membaca pikiranku eoh?"

" Aku sudah tau Su-ie"

" Gomawo… kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

" Sebentar lagi, oh ya. Kalau kau ingin aku merahasiakannya. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

" Ap-apa?" Tanyanya, dia terlihat gugup

" Poppo aku lagi Su" Kataku mulai memandangnya

" Shiirrooo!"

" Ya sudah, besok aku akan cerita ke Yunho, aku pulang Suie chagi…" Kataku berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, tapi sebuah tangan mencengkramku dengan kasar dan membalikkan tubuhku

CUP~

Suie menempelkan bibirnya padaku, saat dia hendak melepaskannya aku meraih tengkuknya memperdalam ciumanku.

" Yoo…cchhuunn ahh ap-app mhhh yang kauhh lak-lakukaann. Lepphhaasssh.."

Aku tidak melepaskannya dan malah makin menciumnya dan memperdalam ciumanku, memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya, aku ingin merasakan dalamnya, tidak hanya bibir luarnya saja. Aku menekan bibirku lagi berharap mendapatkan akses masuk menuju kedalam bibirnya.

" Ngghhh, Chhuunnhhh"

Aku mengelus pipinya, sesuatu tengah mengalir. Aku melepaskan ciumanku, menatap takut pada Junsu yang sekarang menangis dihadapanku.

" Su, mian. Aku tidak bermaksud kasar"

Matilah kau Park Yoochun!

" Ka-kau jahaaattt!" Junsu berteriak sambil memukul dadaku

" Mian chagi" Perlahan aku memeluknya

" Lepas"

" Tidak, aku akan menenangkanmu dulu" Kataku lalu mendorong perlahan Junsu kearah sofa. Aku berlutut didepannya " Maafkan aku Su, aku tidak tahan tadi"

" It-itu ciuman keduaku dan hiks … kau merebutnya dengan paksa hiks"

" Mi-mian" Kataku tersenyum. Ciuman kedua? Jangan bilang saat di bianglala itu ciuman pertamanya? Jinjja! Senangnya aku

" Ke-kenapa kau malah hiks tersenyum mesum begitu hiks….!"

" Eh? Ah.. ak-aku hanya senang"

" Wae!"

" Aku adalah ciuman pertamamu Su, benarkan? dibianglala itu ciuman pertamamu bukan?"

" Hiks... Pulanglah"

" Tapiii…"

" Aku lelah Chun"

" Baiklah, aku pulang ne" Kataku mengelus pelan kepalanya lalu mencium dahinya sejenak

Aku kemudian meninggalkan Junsu. Ciuman pertama? Jinjja?

Ahh! Kau yang terbaik Su!

Kau harus menyerahkan semua hal yang menjadi pertama kalinya untukku SU!

.

**~ Yoochun POV End ~**

**.**

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

.

Kami duduk dibelakang sekolah, memakan makan siang kami. Aku memandang Changmin, pipinya agak merah. Kenapa aku baru sadar?

" Minnie ah, kenapa pipimu?"

" Ah, namja itu menamparku kemarin" Kata Minnie sedikit meringis

" Mwo! Sakit?"

" Sudah tidak sakit lagi hyung, gwaenchana" Kata Minnie menunjukkan senyum manisnya

" Dan kau Suie, kenapa dari tadi kau memegangi bibirmu terus? Kau terluka juga?" Tanyaku pada Suie yang sedang memegangi bibir bawahnya

" Eh? Ti-tidak! Aku hanya ingin saja"

" Omo! Kau berciuman dengan Chunnie hyung?" Tanya Minnie

" Eh? Darimana kau tau?" Suie bertanya balik

" Benar? Padahal aku hanya menebaknya saja! Jadi, bagaimana rasa ciuman pertamamu hyung?" Tanya Changmin sambil tersenyum mesum

" MWO?"

" Ceritakan saja hyung" Ujar Minnie

" Benarkah? Dan kau tidak mau menceritakannya?"

" Eh, Jae ah….."

" Haaiiii"

Omongan kami terpotong saat seseorang menyapa kami.

" Oh, Chunnie hyung, Yun hyung dan Ahra" Sapa Minnie

" Mana bekalku?" Tanya Yunho, aku memberikannya, Yunho duduk disebelah Minnie " Min, kenapa pipimu?" Tanya Yunho menyentuh pipi Minnie

" Oh, biasa hyung…"

" Biar aku bertemu dengan Appamu nanti" Kata Yunho

" Tidak usah hyung. Aku bisa menghadapinya kok"

" Tapi kau terluka Min"

" Nan gwaenchana"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne hyung"

Yunho terlihat sangat khawatir, jadi seperti seorang Appa yang khawatir karena anaknya jatuh atau dipukuli orang. Hehehehehe...

Kami melanjutkan makan siang kami, Ahra hari ini terlihat sangaaattt menempel pada Yunho. Tapi Yunho tidak menghiraukannya sedikit pun. Yoochun juga duduk disampingku. Tidak biasanya dia tidak berisik.

" Kau kenapa Chun?" Tanyaku pelan

" Aniya Jae" Jawab Yoochun sambil menunduk

" Wajahmu merah"

" Eh? Mwo? Aku tidak apa - apa Jae ah" Kata Yoochun tetap berbisik

" Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Suie tiba - tiba bertanya

" Eh? Su-ie… Kami tidak bicara apa - apa kok. Aku hanya bertanya apa ada yang salah dengan masakanku" Ucapku sekenanya

Saat pulang sekolah, aku berjalan dengan langkah santai kearah perpustakaan. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat melihat dua makhluk sedang berdekatan. Ahra dan Yunho. Aku bersembunyi dibalik dinding.

" Aku menyukaimu Yunho ah"

DEG…..

Suara Ahra dibuat sangat manis. Aku mengintip sebentar dan melihat Ahra mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yunho. Aku langsung berbalik dan berlari kearah gerbang. Lebih baik aku pulang saja dan bermanja pada Eomma. Ahra menyukai Yunho? Pabbo!

Disaat aku mulai menyukai seseorang, ada yang akan merebutnya seperti dulu?

Eh?

Menyukainya?

Merebutnya seperti dulu?

Apa tidak salah? Aku menyukai Yunho?

Tapi Yunho tidak mengelak dari Ahra, apa dia juga menyukainya? Aku harus bagaimana? Lho kok aku harus bagaimana?

Eh? Otakku aneh sekali hari ini…

.

.

" Eh, tumben kau sudah pulang Joongie ya?" Tanya Eomma

" Ne, Joongie sedikit lelah eomma" Kataku mendekat padanya lalu menyandarkan kepalaku pada pahanya

" Ada apa? Kenapa anak eomma manja hari ini?"

" eomma…"

" Ne?"

" Gomawo?"

" Wae Joongie?"

" Gomawo sudah merawatku…" Kataku memeluk pinggang eomma erat

" Ne chagiya" Kata Eomma mengelus kepalaku

" Hey, ada apa ini? Kenapa Joongie memeluk Eomma seperti itu?" Sebuah suara mengagetkanku juga eomma

" Appaaaaa…." Aku bangun dari pangkuan Eomma dan memeluk Appa

" Eh? Anak Appa hari ini manja sekali"

" Kau sudah pulang ?" Tanya Eomma

" Ne… Karena kita berkumpul, kajja kita pergi. Kita kan sudah lama tidak pergi bertiga" Ajak appa

" Yaaayyyy, assssiiikkk. Gomawo Appa, Joongie ganti baju dulu" Kataku langsung menuju kamar

Kami menuju kebun binatang, eomma sangat tahu kalau aku menyukai gajah. Jadi dia memperbolehkanku untuk menunggangi gajah.

" Jja, makanlah" Ucap Appa membawa baki berisi hot dog dan burger, aku dan Eomma mengambilnya dan mulai makan

" Mashita" Ucapku

" Kau senang Joongie?"

" Ne Eomma, kapan - kapan kesini bersama Lee Ahjumma ne?"

" Ne…"

" Kita mau makan malam dimana?" Tanya Appa

" Diluar saja sekalian" Jawab Eomma

" Baiklah, kajja kita ketempat biasa" Ajak Appa

Kami duduk di sebuah resto hotel bintang lima. Kami duduk menghadap ke jendela menikmati makan malam sambil menatap pemandangan yang sangat indah.

" Joongie suka?" Tanya Appa

" Ne, sangaaatttt suka. Gomawo Appa Eomma" Kataku sambil memasukkan potongan steak kemulutku

" Joongie ah, bukankah itu Junsu?" Tanya Eomma dan aku menengok kearah yang ditunjuk olehnya

" Eh? Dia bersama siapa?" Tanya appa

" Omo! Itukan Seungri!"

Aku memperhatikan Suie yang terlihat sangat senang sambil makan steaknya. Seungri sunbae itu kan memang idolanya si pantat bebek itu! Ah, bagaimana dengan Yoochun? Apa Yoochun tau hal ini?

Ah!

Pantas saja tadi Yoochun tidak duduk dekat Suie.

" Jae ah, bukankah Suie sudah punya tunangan?" Tanya Eomma

" Molla Eomma, Suie memang punya tunangan, tapi dia terlihat tidak menyukainya"

" Kasihan Yoochun…" Ujar Eomma

" Kau tidak mau menghampirinya Joongie?" Tanya Appa

" Ani Appa, biar besok Joongie Tanya saja di sekolah, Appa…." Panggilku

" Ne?"

"Joongie mau ketaman….."

" Hahahhaha, kajja. Didekat sini ada taman juga kan? Kajja"

Kami bertiga duduk dibangku taman, menikmati udara malam yang sangat segar. Biasanya aku sangat senang seperti ini kalau ada masalah.

" Annyeong"

" Eh? Ahra"

" Eh?" Aku membuka mata. Ahra berdiri didepan kami

" Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Ahra

" Oh, kami sedang menikmati udara malam. Kau darimana Ahra?" Tanya Eomma

" Aku baru saja pulang dari kerja part time"

" Ah…. Jongie juga dulu kerja sambilan, tapi kami tidak memperbolehkannya lagi kerja sambilan"

" Sungguh enak ya, punya orangtua yang menyayangi"

" Mian Ahra, kami tidak bermaksud menyindir" Kata Eomma berdiri dan memegang tangan Ahra

" Gwaenchana, ah! Aku pulang dulu. Annyeong" Kata Ahra

" Ne, kapan - kapan kalau kau merasa kesepian, mainlah kerumah"

" Ne, Gomawo" Ucap Ahra lalu membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan kami

" Sungguh anak yang baik" Ucap Eomma, aku hanya memejamkan mataku.

Anak yang baik?

Ne…

sangat baik…

" Kalau dia baik, apa Eomma akan mengangkatnya menjadi anak?" Tanyaku sambil memejamkan mata sambil bersandar pada bangku taman

" Eh? Apa boleh?" Tanya Eomma

" Yeobo…" Kata Appa

" Tapi, Eomma menginginkan anak lelaki, kalau anak perempuan kan Eomma sudah punya"

" Eh? Aku namja Eomma"

" Tapi kau cantik, terima saja takdirmu yang uke itu"

" Eommmaaaaaa" Rengekku, berharap Eomma berhenti menggodaku

.

**~ Jaejoong POV End ~**

.

**~ Junsu POV ~**

.

" Gomawo Hyung" Ucapku saat dia mengantarku sampai depan rumah

" Ne, masuklah"

" Ne"

CUP

" Eh?"

Seungri hyung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Aku memegangi pipiku yang baru saja dicium oleh Seungri hyung.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Su?"

DEG!

" Yo-yoochun ah"

" Kenapa namja itu menciummu?"

" Eh? Sopanlah sedikit! Dia itu lebih tua darimu!"

" Aku tidak peduli! Kau itu milikku Su!" Yoochun mencengkram tanganku

" Le-lepas Chun!"

" Shiro! Jelaskan siapa dia dan kenapa dia menciummu?"

" Dia itu namja yang aku suka! Minggir, aku mau tidur!" Ucapku mendorongnya dengan kasar dan masuk kedalam rumah

Aku tidak peduli dengannya, aku menyukai Seungri hyung sejak lama. Minnie dan Jae juga tahu hal itu!

.

Besoknya disekolah, Seungri hyung menghampiriku. Kami mengobrol dikoridor kelas. Sangat menyenangkan mengobrol dengannya. Dia benar - benar bisa mengertiku.

" Annyeong" Sapa Minnie dan Joongie

" Oh! Minnie, Jae kalian tidak lupa Seungri hyung kan?"

Setelah saling menyapa, Minnie dan Joongie meninggalkan kami. Tak lama Yoochun dan Yunho datang. Yoochun melirikku lalu beranjak ke dalam kelas bersama Yunho.

.

.

" Selesai. Aku pergi dulu semua" Kataku setelah menyelesaikan makan siangku

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jae

" Rahasia"

Aku berjanji bertemu dengan Seungri hyung diruang musik. Seungri hyung merupakan pianis berbakat disekolah. Dia juga mempunyai suara emas, sama seperti Jae.

Sayangnya Joongie tidak suka bernyanyi didepan banyak orang. Aku masuk keruang musik. Seungri hyung dengan serius menekankan jarinya ke tuts piano. Wajahnya sangaaatt tampan. Bahkan lebih tampan dari tunanganku.

Eh?

Sejak kapan aku mengakui Yoochun sebagai tunanganku?

" Ah, kau sudah datang?"

" Eh, ne. apa aku mengganggumu hyung?"

" Aniyaaa, sini. Duduk disampingku"

Aku duduk disampingnya dan dia mulai memainkan permainan yang membuatku berdecak kagum. Saat bel berbunyi aku dan Seungri hyung berjalan bersama, dia mengantarku sampai depan kelas.

" Gomawo sudah mengantarku"

" Ne, aku pergi dulu" Katanya dan aku hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

" Ya! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanyaku pada Yunho yang menatapku dengan tajam

" Wae? Kau bertengkar dengan Chunnie sampai selingkuh begitu?"

" Aku tidak sedang berselingkuh! Lagipula aku tidak punya hubungan apa - apa dengannya" Kataku dengan pelan, aku takut teman yang lain mendengarnya. Walaupun mereka tau Yoochun selalu menggodaku, tapi mereka tidak tidak kalau Yoochun adalah tunanganku

" Aisshh, kau ini. Jangan kecewakan sahabatku eoh?"

" Dia sedang apa?" Tanyaku, aku melihat Yoochun tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja

" Dia tertidur"

" Oh…"

.

**~ Junsu POV End ~ **

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

.

Hari ini sedikit aneh untukku, aku merasa setiap aku lewat, para siswa akan berbisik. Berbisik tentangku? Soal apa?

" Hey kau tau Jaejoong?" Seseorang berbicara sambil berbisik.

Aku sedang berada di perpustakaan, aku mendengar dua orang siswi sedang bicara dibalik rak tempat dimana aku duduk.

" Ne, siswa yang sangat pintar itu kan?"

" Ne, kau tau? Aku dengar dia adalah sepupu Ahra"

" Mwo? Ahra bukankah siswi baru yang ada dikelas Yunho Oppa?"

" Ne! dan parahnya… aku dengar dia dulu merebut kekasih Ahra!?"

DEG!

" Eh? Kekasih Ahra? Maksudmu namja?"

" Ne!"

" EH? Benarkah?"

" Itu gosipnya! Dan kabarnya dia melakukan apa saja agar nilainya bagus!"

" Jangan - jangan karena itu Baek Saenim baik terhadapnya? Dia melakukan sesuatu untuk Baek Saenim supaya mendapatkan nilai bagus?"

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Chap 3 update! Langsung update tanpa edit. so... Kalo ada typos mianhae #bow

Aigooo... Cho lagi seneng menistakan Jaemma... (Jgn demo ne?)

Chap ini panjang kah? Chap depan Cho kurangin dehh..

kkkkk...

Masa kecil yunpa ga bahagia? kayaknya gitu... tuh smp maen rumah - rumahan sama Jae n Minnie... kkkkk

Yunpa kenal Minnie? udah dijelasin ne disini

Ahra ngerusak kebahagiaan Yunjae? Ya iya lah... Siapa lagi yang harus Cho korbankan jadi peran antagonis yang paling pantes cuma dia... Wkwkwkwkwkkwkwk

Btw, thanks ya udah baca, tulis ripiu, follow n fav in ff nya Cho Chuuuu~~~~~

**Special Thanks to :**

Guest, edelweis ceria, Vic89, gwansim84, vivi, snow . drop. 1272, Clein Cassie, vampireyunjae, OceanBlue30415, littlecupcake noona, Noona, yunjae heart, Guest, Rly. C. JaeKyu, para Sider

Ga ada yang mau Cho omongin lagi...

Yahh... See u next chap ne?


	4. Chapter 4

**Love**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminnie oppa yang unyu - unyu itu milik Cho... wkwkwkwkwk

Pairing : Yunjae? Yoosu?

Rating T

YAOI, typos, alurnya ga jelas dan membosankan

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt

.

.

.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

.

Hari ini sedikit aneh untukku, aku merasa setiap aku lewat, para siswa akan berbisik. Berbisik tentangku? Soal apa?

" Hey kau tau Jaejoong?" Seseorang berbicara sambil berbisik.

Aku sedang berada di perpustakaan, aku mendengar dua orang siswi sedang bicara dibalik rak tempat dimana aku duduk.

" Ne, siswa yang sangat pintar itu kan?"

" Ne, kau tau? Aku dengar dia adalah sepupu Ahra"

" Mwo? Ahra bukankah siswi baru yang ada dikelas Yunho Oppa?"

" Ne! dan parahnya… aku dengar dia dulu merebut kekasih Ahra!?"

DEG!

" Eh? Kekasih Ahra? Maksudmu namja?"

" Ne!"

" EH? Benarkah?"

" Itu gosipnya! Dan kabarnya dia melakukan apa saja agar nilainya bagus!"

" Jangan - jangan karena itu Baek Saenim baik terhadapnya? Dia melakukan sesuatu untuk Baek Saenim supaya mendapatkan nilai bagus?"

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

.

.

.

.

Jantungku berdebar sangat keras. Gosip seperti itu lagi…

_' Jadi Jae? Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Im Saenim sehingga nilaimu bagus?'_

_' Ku dengar kau menyerahkan tubuhmu?'_

_' Jinjja Jae?'_

_' Kau sungguh murahan'_

Akkhhhh!

kepalaku! Aku sudah tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Wae? Siapa yang membiarkan gosip ini?

" Jae ah? Gwaenchana?" Aku mendongak

" Yuun.."

" Wajahmu pucat! Ayo kuantar pulang"

" Gwa-gwaenchana…"

.

**~ Jae POV End ~**

.

**~ Yunho POV ~**

.

Wajahnya semakin pucat sebelum akhirnya dia terjatuh pingsan. Aku segera menggendongnya dan membawanya menuju mobilku yang ada diparkiran.

" Kenapa Jae?" Seseorang bertanya padaku

" Oh, Ahra! Dia pingsan! Aku akan membawanya kerumah"

" Aku ikut Oppa"

Aku membiarkannya ikut, aku mengemudikan mobil dengan cepat. Aku tidak mau dia kenapa - napa.

" Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Ahra

" Aku tidak tau. Saat aku menemukannya, wajahnya sudah pucat"

" Eh?"

" Ahra ya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan"

" Ne?"

" Benar kau sepupu Jae?"

" Eh?! Op-Oppa tau darimana?"

" Seisi sekolah membicarakan kalian"

" Ne, aku sepupunya"

" Seperti apa dia dulu?"

" Ha-haruskah aku menceritakannya? Itu masa lalu yang kelam untukku Oppa"

" Untukmu? Wae?"

" Kau bisa Tanya padanya nanti"

" Aku ingin kau menjelaskannya Ahra"

" Ah, dia sangat pintar tapi sikapnya sangat dingin. Hmm… banyak sekali yang membencinya. Aku sudah memberinya nasehat supaya tidak seperti itu, tapi dia malah makin menjadi - jadi dinginnya"

" Benarkah?"

" N-ne Oppa"

" Lalu kenapa dia kemari? Dimana keluarganya?"

" Hmm.. Ja-Jae sangat sering membentak Eommanya, dia bahkan membenciku. Kau lihatkan Oppa dia tidak menganggapku. Dia keluar dari rumah karena dia beranggapan keluarganya sangat memalukan dna menyusahkan, dan sekarang dia sudah punya keluarga baru dan sikapnya berubah. Aku pikir itu hal yang bagus untuknya. Dia menjadi hangat dan baik tapi tidak padaku"

Satu hal yang mulai menjadi pemikiranku saat ini, Jae bukan anak kandung dari Heechul dan Hangeng ahjusshi. Sepertinya Ahra berfikiran kalau aku tahu bahwa Jae adalah anak angkat dari Hangeng ahjusshi. Kenyataannya adalah aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

Lalu, Jae bersikap dingin dan aku dengar dia melakukan apapun demi nilainya yang tinggi. Tapi yang aku lihat Jae berusaha sendiri. Ada apa sebenarnya?

" Oppaa…"

" Ne Ahra?"

" Hmmm, apa benar kau tidak bisa menerimaku? Apa kau tidak mau memberikanku kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hatimu Oppa?"

" Hmm, mian Ahra ya. Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu harapan"

" Karena dia?" Tanya Ahra melirik ke Jae yang ada dibelakang

" Molla…."

Saat sampai, aku langsung menggendong Jae dan Ahra membunyikan bel rumahnya.

" Ne?" Seseorang membukakan pintu " OMO! Joongie ah! Kenapa?" Heechul ahjumma terlihat kaget

" Dia pingsan"

" Bawalah langsung kekamarnya"

" Ne"

Aku langsung membawanya kekamar. Dia berkeringat, aku pegang keningnya. Tidak panas.

" Joongie ah…." Lirih Heechul ahjumma, Ahra memeluknya. Menenangkannya.

" Sudah panggil dokter?" Tanyaku

" Ne, Eomma sudah memanggil dokter. Sebentar lagi dia datang"

Tak lama seorang dokter datang, setelah memeriksanya dia menemui kami yang ada di ruang keluarga.

" Anakmu sedikit stress" Ucapnya

" Eh? Wae?"

" Dia sedang tertekan. Apa akhir - akhir ini ada sesuatu yang membuatnya stress?"

" Dia selalu tersenyum dan tidak menceritakan masalahnya, aku jadi tidak tau" Ucap Heechul Ahjumma dengan menunduk

" Sepertinya dia sedang tertekan memikirkan sesuatu. Tolong jangan sampai dia seperti itu lagi, ini obat untuknya tolong ditebus"

" Ne, gomawo Zhoumi ah"

" Ne, kau bisa memanggilku kapan saja hyung, ah! Kalau sudah sembuh, bisa kau bawa dia ke rumah sakitku? Ada yang mau aku periksa lebih lanjut"

" Ada apa?"

" Hanya melakukan cek pada tubuhnya hyung"

" Ah, ne"

Dokter itu lalu berlalu. Sepertinya dokter itu adalah dokter keluarga Jae.

" Yun, Ahra ya… Gomawo"

" Ne, kami permisi pulang dulu"

" Ne, sekali lagi gomawo"

Aku meninggalkan Ahjumma dan berjalan bersama Ahra ke apartemennya. Aku mengantarkannya sampai didepan apartemennya.

" Kau tidak mau mampir dulu Oppa?"

" Aniya, ada yang harus aku lakukan"

" Baiklah, kapan - kapan mampirlah ketempatku"

" Ne"

" Annyeong"

Yeoja itu turun dan meninggalkanku, aku masih bertanya - tanya tentang Jae. Apa benar Jae seperti itu?

.

**~ Yunho Pov End ~**

.

Hari menjelang malam, perlahan Jaejoong mambuka matanya. Memandang kesekeliling, dia mendapati Eommanya sedang tidur dipinggir tempat tidur.

" Eomma…" Panggilnya lirih

" Ngghh… Joongie ah! Kau sudah sadar nak?" Heechul segera bangkit lalu mendekat kearah anaknya dan memeluknya " Jangan buat Eomma khawatir Jongie ah… Gwanchana?" Heechul menangkup wajah Jaejoong

" Gwaenchana Eomma. Maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir…"

BRAAKKK!

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Hangeng muncul dengan raut wajah sangat khawatir.

" JOONGIE AH! Gwaenchana?" Hangeng mendekat lalu memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang dipeluk oleh Heechul

" Gwaenchana Appa.."

" Lihat Appamu sampai pulang mendadak, padahal dia sedang rapat lho.. Waktu Eomma sakit, Appa tidak seperti itu" Ucap Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong

" Eh? Chagi kau cemburu pada uri Aegya?"

" Eoh? Dasar kau…."

" Dia kan uri aegya yang sangat kau sayangikan? Makanya aku khawatir"

" Ne, aku tahu kok. Aku Cuma mau menggodamu"

" Kau nakal eoh?"

Hangeng menarik Heechul dan memeluknya, tidak sadarkah ada anaknya yang sedang menonton siaran langsung itu?

" EHEM…" Jaejoong berdehem, berharap kedua orangtuanya mengerti keadaan

" Eh? Lepaskan chagiyaa" Ucap Heechul dan Hangeng melepaskannya dengan amat sangat terpaksa

" Kalian ini, kalau mau bermesraan diluar saja! Joongie kan jadi iri"

" Makanya kau carilah pacar" Ucap Heechul

" Mwo? Kalian memperbolehkan Joongie mencari pacar?"

" Asal, Appamu menyetujuinya saja"

" Appaaa….." Rengek Jaejoong

" Apa kau menyukai seseorang, Appa belum bisa menerimanya" Kata Hangeng dengan protektif dan posesif

" Chagiyaa, kita bahkan pacaran sejak Sekolah kan.."

" Tapi, aku masih belum rela Chagi"

" Mau tak mau kau harus menerimanya…"

" Ah, aku lelah. Boleh aku istirahat?" Tanya Jaejoong pada akhirnya

" Ah, ne aegya. Istirahatlah. Dan jangan lupa berterimakasih pada Yunho yang telah menggendongmu. Ah, dia terlihat sangat menyayangimu. Eomma setuju jika dia jadi namjachingumu Joongie ah."

" EOMMA!" Jaejoong menundukkan wajah, dia sangat malu

" Chaagii.. Ayo kita keluar" Hangeng dan Heechul beranjak keluar sebelum..

" Eomma…" Panggil Jaejoong pelan

" Ne?"

" Bisa aku minta sesuatu?" Tanyanya

" Ne Chagi, apapun.."

" Aku mau adik"

" MWO?" Ucap Heechul dan Hangeng bersamaan

" Adik dari Eomma, aku mau. Selamat tidur Eomma Appa" Jaejoong lalu menarik selimutnya dan menutup matanya.

Hangeng dan Heechul hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain mendengar anaknya itu meminta adik dari mereka.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

.

Aku membuka mataku, pukul enam! Waktunya bangun, tapi apa mampu aku kesekolah dengan gosip seperti itu? Siapa sebenarnya yang mengedarkan gosip itu? Aku tidak pernah habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran teman disekolah, aku melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus? Menjual tubuhku? Bahkan berciuman saja hanya 1 kali sampai saat ini, itu pun sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu!

Aku berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Eomma bilang kemarin Yunho yang menggendongku?

OMO! Jinjja?

Setelah bersiap - siap, aku turun kebawah dan memasak untuk sarapan pagi dibantu Lee Ahjumma. Eomma dan appa menunggu diruang tamu.

" Jae ah, kau masak hari ini?"

" Ne, Ahjumma tolong bantu aku"

Terdengar suara bel pagi - pagi. Nugu? Ahjumma pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

" Pagi, ahhumma ahjusshi"

" Eoh? Minnie? Su-ie?"

" Ne, kami datang karena menerima kabar Joongie pingsan kemarin?" Tanya Junsu

" Ne. Duduklah" Jawab eomma

Aku segera menghampiri mereka dan memeluk Suie

" Omo! Jongie waeyo?" Tanya Junsu aku tetap memeluknya erat

Setelah sarapan, aku Minnie dan Suie pergi ke sekolah menggunakan mobil Suie.

" Jae, ada yang harus kau ceritakan pada kami?" Tanya Suie

" Hmmm..." Akhirnya aku menceritakan kejadian kemarin

" Ha?! Tega sekali mereka! Mereka hanya iri padamu dan menyebarkan gosip murahan seperti itu? Jinjja!" Ucap Changmin

" Eh? Sekolah kita lurus Su, kenapa kau malah belok!" Ucapku saat Junsu membelokkan mobilnya

" Aku sedikit lelah. Hari ini kita bolos saja. Otte?" Tanya Suie

" Baiklah" Aku dan Minnie hanya pasrah

Aku dan Minnie mengganti pakaian didalam mobil Junsu. Tapi pandangan Junsu dan Minnie membuatku risih.

" Waeyo?" Tanyaku

" Lukamu belum hilang juga Jae?" Tanya Suie

" Ne, biarkan ini jadi kenanganku Su" Ucapku mengelus perutku. Ada sedikit noda disana. Dulu luka ini disebabkan oleh Ahra dan Eomma. Mereka menyiram air panas padaku

Setelah puas bermain, kami putuskan untuk pergi ketempat Leeteuk ahjumma untuk makan sore. Karena tadi siang kami sudah makan bekal yang kubuat. Sorenya aku ke restoran mini milik Leeteuk ahjumma.

" Aigooo... Kalian disini. Mau makan apa?" Tanya Leeteuk ahjumma dengan senyum cantiknya

" Apa saja akan ku makan asal buatan Eomma" Ucap Minnie, aku dan Junsu mengiyakan saja.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV End ~**

.

**~ Yunho POV ~**

.

Aku mengajak Yoochun pergi ke salah satu restorn yang aku kenal. Hari ini, Changminnie, Junsu dan Joongie tidak masuk. Ada apa dengan mereka? Mana ponsel mereka tidak aktif. Kami memasuki restoran itu. Dan aku mendengar suara yang aku rindukan. Aku rindukan? Jelas, aku menyukainya makanya aku merindukannya... Kami mendekat dan mereka kaget melihat kami.

" Kau bolos Su?" Tanya Chunnie, tumben dia tidak memanggil Junsu dengan chagi atau pun Suie?

" N-ne"

" Kau juga Joongie, Minnie?"

" Nn-ne" Ucap Jongie dan Minnie sedikit takut

" Kalian ini! Aku mencemaskan kalian!" Ucapku

" Hehehehehehe..." Minnie tersenyum lebar

" Eh? Kalian bolos ternyata?" Seseorang bicara dibelakang kami

" Eom-eomma..." Changmin menatap horor sosok dibelakangku, aku menengok

" Ah, annyeong Leeteuk ahjumma"

" Eh? YUNHO?"

" Ne... Dan ini?"

" Park Yoochun imnida"

" Baiklah, kalian makan dulu. Dan MINNIE chagi kita bahas ini dirumah nanti" Ucap Leeteuk ahjumma, aku melirik kearah Minnie yang sedang bersweetdrop ria

Ternyata mereka membolos. Akhirnya kami pamit pulang, Minnie tetap di resto sedangkan aku mengantar Joongie dan Yoochun pulang. Ntah kenapa Yoochun tidak menumpang dengan Junsu?

.

**~ Yunho POV End ~**

.

**~ Jaejoong Pov ~**

.

" Aku pulang" Ucapku, aku mendengar ada suara tertawa dari ruang tamu. Aku mendekatinya. Ahra?

" Kau sudah pulang Joongie?" Tanya Eomma

" Ne"

" Ah, ahjumma aku pulang dulu. Annyeong" Ucap Ahra lalu pamit dengan Appa dan Eomma

" Kau darimana Joongie ah?"Tanya Eomma

" Eh?"

" Jujurlah, kami tidak akan marah" Ucap Appa, aku mendekat dan duduk diantara mereka

" Hmmm, Joongie membolos hari ini Eomma, Appa"

" Wae?"

" Joongie sedang tidak ingin sekolah hari ini. Mianhae" Kataku menunduk

" Gwaenchana. Lain kali ceritalah jika ada masalah. Okay?" Ucap Eomma lalu memelukku

" Gomawo Eomma... Joongie tidak akan mengecewakan Eomma dan Appa. Saranghae"

" Nado uri aegya" Appa dan Eomma memelukku erat

Ternyata tujuan Ahra kerumah adalah untuk memberikan tugas yang diberikan oleh Choi saenim. Padahal kami beda kelas, tapi dia repot - repotuntuk mengantarkan tugas untukku?

Besoknya, aku pergi ke sekolah. Gosip itu masih bisa aku dengar. Bahkan lebih parah, pandangan mereka bahkan lebih menusuk.

" Oh, hai Joongie..." Aku menengok, saat ini aku baru saja keluar dari toilet dan mendapati Ahra disampingku

" Ne?"

" Ku dengar dari gosip beredar kau melakukan sesuatu agar nilaimu bagus?"

" Ah, gosip itu darimu kan? Sudah kutebak Ahra sshi" Kataku tersenyum " Kau mau apa kali ini? Bukankah kau dulu sudah mengambil semua dariku?"

" Ah, kau lihat saja nanti nde? Namja sepertimu tidak pantas ada disini" Ucap Ahra lalu pergi dari hadapanku

Aku berjalan keperpustakaan dan membaca disana. Tiba - tiba Changmin dan Junsu menghampiriku.

" Jae! Apa benar?" Tanya Junsu

" Apa?"

" Hyung! Ku dengar kau dan Ahra bertengkar" Lanjut Changmin

" Bertengkar? Soal?"

" Katanya kau tidak mau megakuinya sebagai sepupumu dan dia mencoba memperingatimu agar tidak lagi memberikan tubuhmu untuk mendapatkan yang kau mau"

DEG!

" Yah! Duckbutt! Bicaramu!" Ujar Changmin

" Bagaimana lagi, tapi dia sudah bicara begitu pada semua"

" Hyung, gwaenchana?"

" Ak-aku harap jangan ceritakan ini ke mana - mana. Aku akan cerita pada kalian" Ucapku lalu bercerita kejadian yang sebenarnya

" Licik sekali nenek sihir itu! Tenang saja Hyung! Kami disisimu" Ucap Changmin

" Gomawo Minnie ah" Ucapku, tak terasa airmataku mengalir. Aku sedih memikirkannya. Bahkan aku tidak punya keberanian untuk sekolah besok.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV End ~**

.

**~ Changmin POV ~**

.

Aku benar - benar tidak habis pikir dengan Ahra bedak tebal itu! Apa yang dilakukan Jae hyung hingga dia begitu kejam padanya? Kalian tahu? Hari ini ada yang membully hyung kesayanganku itu! Ada yang menyiramnya saat di kamar mandi dan bahkan seragam gantinya tidak ada di loker.

Akhirnya dia memakai seragamku yang benar - benar jumbo. Aku ingin mengadukannya pada orangtua Jae hyung, tapi dia selalu saja melarangnya. Dia bilang akan menyusahkan orangtuanya. Jae hyung yang tadinya primadona berubah jadi bahan pembullyan. Untung saja ada aku dan Su hyung yang menjaganya. Dan, ah! Kemana makhluk mesum itu? Kenapa dia tidak membantu hyungku? Katanya dia menyukainya tapi tidak ada kabar sama sekali!

Chunnie hyung juga aneh, sudah beberapa hari ini tidak mengganggu Junsu hyung? Ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya?

Aku memasuki rumahku. Sudah beberapa hari ini namja tua itu tidak pulang. Yah, baguslah... Setidaknya keadaan rumah sangat tentram tanpa kehadirannya.

.

**~ Changmin POV end ~**

.

**~ Junsu POV ~**

.

Aku sungguh kasihan dengan Jae. Apa yang diincar Ahra sebenarnya? Kenapa dia begitu kejam pada Jae? Aku dan Changmin sudah melihat kesusahannya saat bekerja part time dulu. Kenapa harus ada masalah lagi sekarang?

Aku membuka ponselku, tumben sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ada pesan maupun telepon dari Yoochun? Semenjak aku memberitahu bahwa Seungri adalah namja yang aku suka dia seperti menghindar. Hey? Kenapa aku menantikan pesan darinya? Tapi aku akui kalau aku memang sedikit merasa kehilangan tanpanya.

' Tuuuuuuuutt Tuuuuuuuuut'

" Yoeboseo?"

" Eh?"

" Su? Wae?"

" Eh kenapa kau menelepon?" Tanyaku

" Kau yang meneleponku Su" Jawab seseorang disebrang sana, aku menatap ponselku. Eh? Aku menelepon Yoochun? " Su... Kau masih disana?"

" Ah, ne..."

" Wae? Ada apa meneleponku?"

" Hm... " Aku mencari alasan " Ah! Eomma mengundangmu makan malam" Ucapku bohong

" Eh? Jinjja?"

" Ne, kau datanglah"

" Mianhae, aku ada janji nanti malam. Tolong sampaikan maafku untuk Kim ahjumma"

Eh?

Kim ahjumma?

Biasanya dia memanggilnya Eomma?

Ada apa ini?

" Su? Kau masih disana? Hey"

" Ne, memang kau mau kemana? Apa janjimu lebih penting daripada datang kesini?"

" Ne, aku sudah janji sejak seminggu yang lalu. Mianhae. Ah, sudah waktunya pergi. Aku tutup ne"

"Tap..."

KLIK

Ah, dia memutuskan panggilan seenak jidatnya! Dasar playboy cap jidat lebar! Pasti dia ada janji dengan salah satu yeoja disekolah!

Eoh?

Aku kenapa? Bukankah harusnya aku senang?

.

**~ Junsu POV End ~**

.

Besoknya dengan langkah gontai Jaejoong memasuki sekolahnya bersama Changmin dan Junsu. Changmin terus menghibur Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong akhirnya tertawa kembali.

.

" Hey Jae" Jaejoong menengok, Yunho duduk didepannya, sekarang jam istirahat

" Oh, Yun" Sapa Jaejoong

" Kau kemana saja? Bekalmu yang dibuat oleh hyungku kan jadi mubazir"

" Aku tahu kau akan menghabiskannya Min. Lalu mana bekalku hari ini?" Tanya Yunho, Jaejoong mengeluarkan kotak makan untuk Yunho dan memberikannya. Hari ini, mereka makan dikelas

" Mana Su hyung da Chunnie hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" Junsu sedang mengobrol dengan Seungri didepan kelas dan Chunnie sedag ke toilet, dan ah! Beberapa hari ini ku memang tidak masuk karena Appa menyuruhku rapat perusahaan juga" Ucap yunho " Ah, mashitaaaaaaa!" Lanjutnya lagi

Tak lama Junsu dan Yoochun bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka makan bersama tanpa mereka sadari seserang menatap mereka dengan penuh kebencian.

_' Jauhi Yunho oppa, kau namja menjijikan'_

_' Namja memalukan seharusnya kau tidak bersekolah disini'_

_' Membuat malu sekolah'_

_' Kau tak pantas ada disini'_

Saat membuka lokernya, yang ditemukan Jaejoong adalah surat kaleng seperti itu. Junsu dan Changmin geram dan mencaritahu secara diam - diam, karena kalau Jaejoong tahu, dia tidak akan mengizinkan Chagmin dan Junsu bertindak seperti itu.

" Kau yakin akan part time lagi hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" Ne Minnie ah, sebentar lagi ulang tahun pernikahan Appa dan Eomma jadi aku harus bisa membelikan mereka hadiah"

" Kau akan bekerja dimana?"

" Molla Su, aku sedang mencarinya. Rahasiakan dari Appa dan Eomma ne? Aku pergi dulu" Ucap Jaejoong lalu pergi dari hadapan Junsu dan Changmin

Beberapa hari ini Jaejoong mencari kerja dan akhirnya mendapatkannya. Dia menjadi resepsionis disalah satu hotel. Junsu dan Changmin tahu dia bekerja hanya saja tidak tahu tempatnya.

" Joongie ya, Eomma perhatikan kau pulang malam terus?" Tanya Heechul yang khawatir pada anaknya

" Ne Eomma, Joongie kerja part time"

" Wae? Apa uang jajan yang Appa berikan kurang?" Tanya Hangeng

" Aniya Appa! Hanya saja ada yang ingin Joongie beli"

" Apa? Biar Eomma belikan"

" Andwe! Eomma Appa tidak boleh membelikannya. Joongie ingin membelinya sendiri. Joongie sudah berterima kasih karena Appa dan Eomma sudah memberikan apa yang Joongie mau selama ini. Kali ini biar Joongie yang membelinya sendiri"

Hangeng dan Heechul hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, anaknya ini memang punya sifat keras kepala jadi tidak bisa dibantah. Jaejoong menuju sebuah toko perhiasan dan memesan sesuatu. Setelah itu dia pergi ketempatnya bekerja. Dia juga sangat heran karena beberapa waktu saat dia pulang, Ahra ada dirumah dan makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya.

.

**- TIGA MINGGU KEMUDIAN -**

.

Jaejoong tersentak saat seseorang menarik tangannya saat dia keluar dari toilet. Yunho... Dia membawa Jaejoong ke taman belakang.

" Aish, appo Yun... Waeyo?"

" Ngg... Jae ah..."

" Ne?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengelus lengan yang ditarik oleh Yunho

" Saranghae"

" Eh?"

" Saranghae Jae, aku tahu ini mendadak untukmu. Tapi... Saranghae"

" Eh... Ak-aku..."

" Jaejoong ah!" Seseorang memanggilnya, Yunho dan Jaejoong menengok

" Wae Ahra?"

" Baek saenim memanggilmu"

" Oh, ne"

Jaejoong berlari menjauhi Yunho dan bergegas menuju ruang guru. Mememui guru yang jadi favoritku.

" Nah Jae…" Ucap Baek Saenim dengan tenang, mereka duduk berhadapan

" Ne Saenim?" Tanya Jaejoong sangat penasaran

" Kau kan mengisi aplikasi beasiswa ke Japan University"

" Ne?"

" Dan sayang sekali…." Ucap Baek saenim lalu menunduk. Ada rasa kekecewaan mendarat di dalam dada Jaejoong. Gagal…. " Diterima"

" Oh, aku tau seharusnya aku diter… MWOO?! Di terima? Saenim tidak sedang bercandakan?" Tanya Jaejoong menggoncangkan pundaknya

" Aniya Jae, chukkae kau diterima"

" Jinjja!"

" Ne…."

" Gomawoooo….!" Jaejoong berloncat - loncatan dengan senang, akhirnya apa yang Jaejoong impikan terwujud!

Jaejoong memeluk gurunya, sedangkan beberapa guru lain yang melihatnya tersenyum bahagia, begitu pula kepala sekolah yang baru saja masuk ke ruang guru.

Jaejoong ingin segera pulang, ingin segera mwmberitahu pada Eomma Appanya, karena besok dia harus berangkat untuk mengurus dokumen disana. Jaejoong memang sudah selesai dengan ujiannya disekolah, dan ini hal yang sangat membahagiakan bukan?

Sementara itu dihalaman belakang...

" Oppa, hari ini aku akan ketempat Jaejoong. Apa kau mau ikut?"

" Wae? Kenapa harus?"

" Akan aku bongkar semua kelakuan Jaejoong padaku"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Makanya Oppa ikut saja nanti"

' Rasakan kau Jae... Beraninya kau mengambil milikku' Batin Ahra

Pulang sekolah, Jae menuju tempat kerjanya, dia ingin secepatnya pulang tapi dia juga harus mengambil pesanan miliknya di toko perhiasan bukan?

" Yoebosseo?" Jae mengangkat ponselnya, dia sedang berjalan kearah toko perhiasan

" Hyung! Kau sibuk sekali! Kapan kita bertemu? Aku dan Suie hyung rindu!"

" Ne Minnie, besok pagi kita bertemu. Bagaimana kalau pagi besok kalian menjemputku?"

" Arra... Sampai jumpa besok"

Jaejoong segera pulang kerumah, dia sedikit kaget karena ada beberapa sepatu dekat rak sepatunya.

" Aku pulang" Ucapnya

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

.

" Eomma, Appa? Eh Ahra, Yunho, Yoochun? Waeyo?" Tanyaku lalu mendekat " Eomma waeyo? Kenapa kau menagis?"

" Joongie ah, jelaskan ini nak?" Tanya Eomma menangis histeris, aku mengambil sebuah foto. Disana nampak aku sedang masuk ke sebuah hotel.

Omo!

Hotel tempatku bekerja! Dan disampingku berdiri seorang namja!

Ah! Waktu itu aku membantunya masuk kehotel

" Appa memang membiarkanmu part time Joongie, tapi kenapa kau bekerja seperti ini?" Tanya Appa

" Mak-maksud Appa?"

" Kenapa kau menjual dirimu Joongie! Eomma tidak pernah menyuruhmu menjadi murahan seperti ini?!" Bentak Eomma

" Ak-aku tidak..."

" Dan Ahra sudah menceritakan semua Joongie... Tentang masa lalumu. Kenapa kau begitu kejam padanya Joongie? Sepertinya Eomma memang salah mengadopsimu!" Bentak Eomma

DEG!

Aku kenutup mata perlahan. Jadi ini maksudnya? Aku menguatkan diri lalu membuka mataku menatap eomma.

" Baik... Percayalah padanya eomma, appa! Jangan padaku. Kau puas Ahra?" Tanyaku pada Ahra, Yunho hanya memandangku

PLAKKK

" Masuklah kekamar" Ucap Eomma, aku memegang pipiku yang ditamparnya. Aku segera lari ke kamarku, lalu menguncinya.

Aku mendengar suara isakkan. Bukan, itu bukan suara isakkan Eomma. Suara itu milik Ahra, ntah apa lagi yang dia ceritakan pada Appa dan Eomma.

DEG

Jadi itu maumu Ahra? Merebut kembali semua yang aku miliki? Aku menghapus airmataku. Dan meraih ponselku.

" Yeobosseo?"

" Saenim, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Besok pesawatku berangkat jam berapa?"

" Ah, jam 9 Jaejoong ah. Kita akan bertemu disana. Ne?"

" Ne, maaf merepotkanmu saenim"

" Aniya. Baiklah sampai jumpa besok"

" Ne saenim. Annyeong"

Hanya ini yang terfikirkan olehku. Aku akan berangkat besok ke Jepang dan tidak akan pulang. Membiarkan kesalahpahaman ini berlanjut samapi akhirnya kebenaran akan terungkap.

Aku membereskan pakaianku. Dan melihat kearah meja nakas. Terdapat fokoku bersama Appa dan Eomma, aku memasukkanya kedalam koperku.

Tak terasa jam menunjukkan pukul empat, aku turun kebawah, aku akan masak untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku juga membuatkan bekal untuk Junsu, Minnie, Chunnie, Yunho juga Appa.

" Hiks..." Tangisku akhirnya tak bisa kubendung

" Jongie ah" Aku menengok, Lee ahjumma memelukku

" Ak-aku tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak melakukannya"

" Ne, ahjumma tahu. Eomma dan Appamu sedang emosi tadi malam. Sabarlah"

" Ne, ahjumma. Hari ini Jongie akan pergi"

" Kemana?"

" Jongie mohon jangan bilang pada Eomma dan Appa. Tolong berikan ini pada Eomma dan Appa nanti malam" Ucapku menyerahkan sebuah surat dan sebuah kotak kecil

" Tapi Jongie..."

" Jongie mohon ahjumma... Joongie akan kembali ketika Joongie sudah menjadi namja kuat yang bisa melindungi Appa dan Eomma"

" Berjanjilah pada Ahjumma kau akan kembali"

" Ne, Joongie akan kembali"

Aku segera mandi dan melihat kamarku untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku menuju kebawah. Ahjumma memelukku erat tidak mau melepaskanku. Setelah itu aku menuju bandara menemui Baek saenim.

" Jaejoong ah..."

" Ne Saenim?"

" Tidak ada yang mengantarmu?"

" Begini lebih baik saenim."

" Baiklah, masuklah... Pesawatmu akan berangkat"

" Ne saenim" Aku memeluk saenim lalu berjalan masuk, meninggalkan kenangan burukku disini

Annyong eomma, appa, Minnie, Suie, Chunnie, Yun…ho…

.

**~ Jaejoong POV End ~**

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Chap 4 up!

Harusnya ff ini bisa update bareng sama Mine.. tapi, malah kemaren ga bisa di publish karena jaringan internetku error =="

Moga ga kecewa sama keputusan Jaemma ne?

Ngenes liad bang Mimin? Ini belom apa - apa kok ^^ (mksd loo?)

Thanks ya udah baca, tulis ripiu, follow dan fav in ff q!

**Special thanks to :**

Noona, littlecupcake noona, Guest, akiramia44, yunjae heart, Vic89, danactebh, TitaniumSP, Clein cassie, OceanBlue030415, Life 4 Love, snow. drop. 1272, gwansim84, para Sider.

See u next chap ne?


	5. Chapter 5

**Love**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminnie oppa yang unyu - unyu itu milik Cho... wkwkwkwkwk

Pairing : Yunjae? Yoosu?

Rating T

YAOI, typos, alurnya ga jelas dan membosankan

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt

.

.

.

.

Aku membereskan pakaianku. Dan melihat kearah meja nakas. Terdapat fokoku bersama Appa dan Eomma, aku memasukkanya kedalam koperku.

Tak terasa jam menunjukkan pukul empat, aku turun kebawah, aku akan masak untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku juga membuatkan bekal untuk Junsu, Minnie, Chunnie, Yunho juga Appa.

" Hiks..." Tangisku akhirnya tak bisa kubendung

" Jongie ah" Aku menengok, Lee ahjumma memelukku

" Ak-aku tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak melakukannya"

" Ne, ahjumma tahu. Eomma dan Appamu sedang emosi tadi malam. Sabarlah"

" Ne, ahjumma. Hari ini Jongie akan pergi"

" Kemana?"

" Jongie mohon jangan bilang pada Eomma dan Appa. Tolong berikan ini pada Eomma dan Appa nanti malam" Ucapku menyerahkan sebuah surat dan sebuah kotak kecil

" Tapi Jongie..."

" Jongie mohon ahjumma... Joongie akan kembali ketika Joongie sudah menjadi namja kuat yang bisa melindungi Appa dan Eomma"

" Berjanjilah pada Ahjumma kau akan kembali"

" Ne, Joongie akan kembali"

Aku segera mandi dan melihat kamarku untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku menuju kebawah. Ahjumma memelukku erat tidak mau melepaskanku. Setelah itu aku menuju bandara menemui Baek saenim.

" Jaejoong ah..."

" Ne Saenim?"

" Tidak ada yang mengantarmu?"

" Begini lebih baik saenim."

" Baiklah, masuklah... Pesawatmu akan berangkat"

" Ne saenim" Aku memeluk saenim lalu berjalan masuk, meninggalkan kenangan burukku disini

Annyong eomma, appa, Minnie, Suie, Chunnie, Yun…ho…

.

**~ Jaejoong POV End ~**

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ Junsu POV ~

Hari ini aku dan Food monster menjemput Jaejoong.

" Semoga Jae hyung senang mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik semua kelakuan siswa sekolah"

" Ne" Jawabku, yap! Kami mengetahui siapa dalang pembully an Jaejoong, dengan usaha kerasnya Changmin mengetahui hal itu.

" Annyeong Eomma Appa" Ucapku dan Minnie saat masuk kerumah Jaejoong

" Ne"

Ahjumma terlihat sangat lelah. Begitu pula Ahjusshi. Ada apa ini?

" Dimana Jae hyung?" Tanya Minnie

" Jongie sudah berangkat duluan. Ini darinya" Ucap Lee ahjumma. Dia memberikan bekal untukku, Minnie dan ada 2 kotak makan lagi. Pasti milik Yunho dan Chunnie

" Minnie ah, Suie..." Panggil Heechul ahjumma

" Ne?"

" Apa kalian tahu dimana Joongie kerja part time?" Tanya ahjumma

" Ani, Joongie hyung merahasiakannya. Waeyo ahjumma?"

" Ani... Kalian tahu apa yang mau dibeli Joongie sampai dia harus part time?"

" Kalau itu,ka-kalian bisa tanya langsung pada Joongie hyung. Kami pergi dulu ahjusshi ahjumma. Annyeong" Changmin menarik tanganku sampai masuk kedalam mobilku

" Waeyo Min?" Tanyaku

" Ada yang tidak beres hyung! Kajja kita kesekolah dan cari Joongie hyung! Perasaanku tidak enak"

" Baiklah"

Sampai disekolah aku langsung menuju kelas Changmin. Aku tidak menemukan Jae. Bukankah dia berangkat duluan? Lalu kemana dia? Changmin dan aku beranjak kekelasku.

" Eoh? Tumben kau membawa bekal? Apa Jae tidak membuatkannya untukmu?" Tanya Yunho

" Ini dia yang membuatkan tapi, dia tidak ada. Ini untukmu dan Yoochun" Ucapku lalu memberikan kotak makan itu pada Yunho dan Yoochun. Yoochun langsung membukanya

" Hwaiting?" Lirihnya

" Jae memberikan tulisan diatas makanannya?" Tanya Junsu

" Ne"

" Min!" Aku menatap Changmin, dia mengangguk lalu membuka kotak makannya

" Saranghae, Mianhae..." Aku menatap Changmin dia meneteskan airmata

" Changminnie, waeyo kenapa kau menangis? Minnie!" Bentak Yunho

" Biarkan dia Yun" Aku membuka kotak makanku " Saranghae" Lirihku. Dia menggunakan saus untuk menulisnya. Omurice dengan tulisan Saranghae, Mianhae...

" Hyung..." Changmin menatapku

" Dia pasti belum jauh. Kajja kita cari dia" Ucapku

" Hey! Ceritakan apa yang terjadi!" Nada Yunho terlihat kesal

" Jae bilang, jika dia akan pergi jauh, dia akan memberikan tulisan pada makanannya. Dan ini pertama kalinya. Kajja kita harus mencarinya" Ucapku, Yunho membuka kotak makannya. Dia menatapnya

" Dia tidak menuliskan apa - apa padaku. Kajja kita cari dia saja!" Ucap Yunho

" Aku ikut" Ucap Chunnie

Akhirnya kami mencari Jae keseluruh penjuru sekolah, kami yakin dia masih ada disekolah. Tapi, akhirnya kami tidakbisa menemukannya. Tak lama bel pulang berbunyi. Kami akan kerumah Jae. Setelah ke toilet aku berjalan melewati ruang musik.

" Suie..."

" Oh, Seungri hyung" Aku masuk keruang musik. Dia berjalan menghampiriku

" Kau darimana?"

" Toilet. Waeyo hyung?"

" Ani, hmmm Su... Jadilah nanjachinguku..."

" Eh?"

" Ne... Jadilah namjachinguku..."

Aku menunduk, ini adalah kata - kata yang aku tunggu. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku tidak mengharapkannya?

" Ngg... Mianhae hyung... Aku tidak bisa" Ucapku, sekarang wajah Chunnie yang terbayang dikepalaku. Apa aku menyukainya?

" Waeyo?"

" Mo-molla hyung"

" Kau tahu Su? Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka yang lain juga tidak bisa"

BRUUKK

" agggrrhh, apa... Apa yang hyung lakukan! Lepass!"

Seungri hyung mengapitku, dia berusaha menciumku tapi aku menepianya. Aku mendorongnya tapi dia lebih kuat. Dia menjatuhkanku di salah satu meja. Agggrrhhj... Lenganku sakit.

" CCCHHUUUUUNNNIIIIIEEEE!" Teriakku, lalu aku menutup mataku

BRAAAKKK

BUGH

BUGH

Aku membuka mata perlahan, tidak ada lagi beban diatasku. Yoochun! Dia sedang melayangkan pukulannya pada Seungri hyung. Aku menariknya. Aku tidak mau dia mendapat masalah karena berkelahi disekolah.

" Aku sudah menyerahkan Suie padamu bukan untuk kau lecehkan brengsek! Lepas Su!" Teriaknya

" Andwe! Aku hiks tidak mau kau kena masalah disekolah hiks... Kajja"

Akhirnya Yoochun membawaku ke toilet, mendudukanku diatas wastafel. Membersihkan lenganku yang sedikit berdarah.

" Gomawo" Ucapku menatapnya

" ..."

" Yoochunnie..."

" Ne Su?" Tanyanya tetap mengamati lenganku, aku menarik dagunya

CUP

Dia terperangah lalu memandangku. Aku menciumnya tepat dibibir.

" Su..."

" Gomawo" Ucapku lalu mengaitkan kakiku dipinggangnya lalu menepis semua jarak yang ada, aku menciumnya

Meremas rambutnya tapi sepertinya dia masih melamun sehingga aku menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Nggghhhh" Lenguhnya, aku melepaskan ciumanku

" Makanya jangan melamun!"

" Ak-aku takut ini hanya mimpi Su"

" Hey! Berhenti memanggilku seperti tadi"

" Lalu?"

" Panggil aku seperti dulu chagii..." Ucapku

" Ne, honey..." Yoochun mendekat kembali dan menciumku dengan ganas

Drrrrtttt...

Aku mendorong tubuhnya.

" Ponselmu bunyi pabbo"

" Ah, ne. Yeobosseo?"

"..."

" Eh, ne! Mian! Aku menyusul bersama Suie. Ne! Aku sudah dapat kabarnya!"

KLIK

Yoochun mematikan sambungan ponsel itu lalu menatapku.

" Kajja, bukankah kita akan kerumah Jae?"

" Ah iya, ayo tunggu apalagi?"

" Aku menunggumu melepaskan kakimu dari pinggangku chagi... Tapi tak masalah jika kau mau aku menggendongmu"

" Pabbo!"

Aku turun dari wastafel dan Chunnie berlari sambil menggandengku. Kami menaiki mobilku, dia menyetir hari ini.

" Ah! Aku sudah mendapatkan kabar dari Baek saenim tentang Jaejoong"

" Mwo!"

" Ne. Jae pagi ini berangkat ke Jepang menerima beasiswa di Japan University!"

" MWO?!"

Aku langsung duduk disamping Minnie saat sampai dirumah Jaejoong. Hangeng ahjusshi duduk dengan gelisah. Heechul ahjumma keluar dari kamar Jaejoong lalu menangis disamping sang suami.

" Joongie... Hiks..." Ahjumma mulai terisak

" Ap-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Joongie? Kau dimana nak?" Ucap Ahjusshi mengelus pundak Ahjumma

" Hmm... ahjumma, ahjusshi... Boleh aku lihat itu?" Tanyaku saat melihat secarik kertas yang digenggam oleh Ahjumma. Dia memberikannya padaku. Aku, Minnie dan Chunnie segera membacanya.

.

_' Appa, Eomma..._

_Joongie ingin minta maaf karena sudah menyusahkan kalian selama ini. Tapi Joongie berani bersumpah tidak pernah menjual tubuh Joongie._

_Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menghilang. Walaupun Eomma Appa tahu keberadaan Joongie, tolong jangan cari Joongie. Joongie janji akan kembali ketika sudah menjadi namja yang kuat dan bisa melindungi Eomma dan Appa. Juga akan menceritakan masa lalu Joongie yang sebenar - benarnya, bukan yang selama ini kalian dengar dari orang lain._

_Joongie ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah merawat Jongie selama dua tahun ini. Joongie baru kali ini menemukan arti sebuah keluarga. Sekali lagi terima kasih._

_Kalau soal kerja part time, Joongie memang melakukannya. Tapi Joongie tidak menjual tubuh Joongie, Appa dan Eomma bisa bicara dengan manager tempat Joongie bekerja Line Hotel. Di sana Joongie bekerja menjadi resepsionis. Dan Joongie ingin membeli sesuatu dari hasil gaji Joongie dan tabungan Joongie yang selama ini Joongie kumpulkan._

_Sebenarnya, hadiah ini akan Joongie beri saat hari pernikahan Appa Eomma lusa, tapi... Sepertinya Joongie harus memberikannya pada Eomma Appa sekarang... Joongie harap Appa dan Eomma menyukainya._

_Sekali lagi Jongie ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas rasa cinta dan sayang yang kalian berikan pada Jongie. Jongie menyayangi kalian. Saranghae Eomma, Appa..._

_Jongie'_

_._

" Hiks, dia pergi Chun..."

" Uljima Su..." Chunnie mengelus punggungku

" Ini hiks, untukmu Suie" Ahjumma memberikan sebuah kertas dan aku membacanya

.

_' Suie, jangan pernah beritahu kemana Jongie pergi. Saranghae Suie, Minnie...'_

_._

" Kemana kau nak?"

" Annyeong ahjumma ahjusshi"

Kami semua menengok, Ahra dan Yunho masuk kedalam rumah.

" Mianhae ahjumma ahjusshi... Karenaku Jaejoong pergi dari rumah. Seharusnya aku tidak menceritakan masalalunya. Jeonhmal mianhae" Ucap Ahra membungkuk

" KAU! Dasar penjilat" Teriakku, semua orang melihat kearahku!

Sudah cukup!

Sudah cukup penderitaan yang Jae alami karenanya!

" Su! Wae? Kenapa kau seperti itu padanya?"

" Kami tahu sebenarnya kaulah yang jahat Ahra ya" Ucap Minnie

" Ap-apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Ahra dengan wajah memerah dan mulai terisak

.

**~ Junsu POV End~**

.

" Ya! Semua karenamu! Dasar yeoja gila!" Ucap Junsu mulai naik darah

" Apa maksud kalian? Hiks aku tidak mengerti? Aku disini juga korban" Ucap Ahra milai terisak

" Suie, Minnie kenapa kalian seperti ini? Bagaimana kalian bisa menuduh seperti itu pada Ahra? Di-dia juga korban Jaejoong" Ucap Heechul

" Kalian tahu? Sudah beberapa hari kemarin Joongie di bully?"

" Di bully?" Ucap Heechul, Hangeng dan Yunho bersamaan. Yunho? Ya, selama satu bulan kemarin dia memang jarang masuk kelas karena harus mengurus beberapa uruasan perusahaan ayahnya

" Ne, gosip beredar bahwa Joongie hyung melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dan menjadi peringkat pertama di sekolah! Itu kau yang menyebarkan bukan? Kau juga bercerita bahwa Joongie hyung adalah sepupumu dan sering memukul bahkan menamparmu juga merebut namjachingumu!" Jelas Changmin

" Ak-aku tidak menyebarkan gosip itu! Hiks! Bagaimana kalian tega memfitnahku?" Ucap Ahra masih membela diri

" Kau bahkan menuliskan surat kaleng dan menaruhnya di loker Joongie yang isinya menyuruh Joongie hyung menjauh dari Yunho hyung" Ucap Changmin lagi

" Menjauh dariku?" Tanya Yunho tidak mengerti

" Ne, dia iri karena kau memilih Joongie! Kau cemburu kan!" Ucap Junsu

" Aniyo! AKU tidak pernah melakukannya. Yun! Percayalah padaku! Aku tidak melakukan hal kejam seperti itu!" Ucap Ahra

" Kalian bicara seperti itu, apa ada bukti?" Tanya Hangeng yang akhirnya turun tangan

" Ne! Kalian menuduhku apa mempunyai bukti? Bukti seperti yang aku bawa pada Kim ahjumma dan ahjusshi?!" Tanya Ahra dengan nada sinis, Changmin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan melemparnya ke atas meja

" Sebenarnya kami tidak mau mempermalukanmu didepan Appa dan Eomma tapi kau memaksanya, jadi apa boleh buat! Ini adalah rekaman suara, foto serta videomu Ahra sshi!" Ucap Changmin lalu mengeluarkan foto " Itu foto kau yang tengah mabuk serta merokok! Kau bilang apa pada siswa di sekolah? Kau tidak pernah mabuk dan merokok? Cih! Lalu itu adalah rekaman suaramu saat kau mengadu bahwa Joongie hyung pernah merebut namjachingumu! Yang ku tahu, kau bahkan merebut namjachingu Joongie hyung! Sungguh sepupu yang menjijikan! Dan terakhir itu adalah video kau yang sedang menaruh surat kaleng untuk Jongie hyung! Juga beberapa video tentang kerja part timemu! Kau menjual tubuhmu aniya?" Changmin menjelaskan sambil menatap sinis Ahra

" Ka-kau!"

" Joongie hyung tidak tahu aku melakukannya, dia bahkan selalu memaafkan perbuatanmu! Kau sungguh yeoja menjijikan!"

" Benarkah itu Ahra?" Tanya Heechul

" Itu ti-tidak benar!" Teriak Ahra

" Eomma Appa kalian bisa melihat dan mendengar rekaman itu jika tidak percaya! Ah! Aku juga sudah bertanya - tanya pada tetangga Joongie hyung yang dulu. Mereka bilang keluarga Jongie hyung senang sekali melakukan kekerasan pada Joongie hyung! Rekamannya ada juga di CD itu ahjumma" Ucap Chagmin lalu tersenyum meremehkan

" Kau menjijikan ahra! Kau tahu bahkan Jae selalu memaafkan perbuatanmu! Kau! Kau seharusnya tidak usah masuk dalam kehidupannya yang sekarang! Kau hanya IRI! Lepaskan aku Chun!" Teriak Junsu, sementara Yoochun memegangi Junsu dengan erat. Yoochun takut Junsu akan hilang kendali dan memukul Ahra

" Ya! Lalu kenapa kalau aku iri padanya! A..." Ucap Ahra tanpa sadar, lalu dia membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dia kelepasan bicara! " Ak... Aku..."

" Keluar lah Ahra" Ucap Heechul datar

" Ahju.. mma... Yun.. Kau tidak percaya pada Changmin kan?" Ahra menggenggam lengan Yunho

" Lepaskan aku... Aku mempercayai Changmin, karena dia dongsaengku" Ucap Yunho menepis tangan Ahra yang ada dilengannya

" Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi! Keluarlah... Sebelum aku berbuat kasar" Ucap Heechul lagi, dan Ahra segera betlari keluar rumah itu

" Lalu dimana Jaejoong? Kau tahu kan Chun?" Tanya Yunho

" Aku danYoochun tahu dimana, tapi aku mohon jangan mencaritahu dimana keberadaannya Yun" Jelas Junsu

" Waeyo?!" Tanya Yunho dengan nada tinggi

" Dia akan kembali, tapi tidak sekarang... Kim Ahjusshi dan ahjumma, tolong hargai keputusan Joongie untuk sekarang" Ucap Junsu dan Heechul serta Hangeng hanya mengangguk pasrah, tapi tidak dengan Yunho, dia masih gelisah memikirkan Jaejoong

" Hyung, percayalah Joongie hyung akan kembali lagi" Ucap Changmin dan akhirnya Yunho mengangguk

" Ahjumma, bagaimana ini... Semua kesalahanku yang seenaknya saja menuduhnya bahkan menamparnya. Apa dia memaafkanku" Ucap Heechul memeluk Lee ahjumma

" Ne, Joongie bahkan tidak menaruh dendam. Dia juga bilang akan kembali dan menjaga Tuan Hangeng dan Nyonya Heechul saat kembali bukan? Dia adalah anak yang kuat"

" Ne..."

" Suie, Minnie kalian kenal Joongie sebelum kami. Apa kalian tahu masalalunya?" Tanya Hangeng

" Ne Ahjusshi... Namanya adalah Han Jaejoong seperti yang kalian tahu... Dia hidup dari eomma yang tidak menginginkannya, bibi yang selalu menuduhnya dan sepupu yang benci karena Jaejoong adalah anak yang cerdas... Bahkan dia tidak dibiayai oleh eommanya untuk sekolah... Sejak SMP dia mendapat beasiswa dan kerja part time untuk memenuhi keperluannya... Bahkan eommanya sering sekali meminta uang untuk mabuk - mabukkan... Saat dia merasa tekanan hidupnya makin berat dan dia memasuki sekolah SMA, dia mendapatkan beasiswa di Seoul. Eommanya mengusirnya dari rumah, akhirnya dia pergi dan sebelum pergi dia menanggalkan marganya. Dan eommanya setuju. Sehingga dia tidak punya marga sampai akhirnya bertemu kalian berdua" Jelas Junsu

" Aku menyayanginya seperti hyungku sendiri, dia, aku dan Junsu hyung bertemu saat part time... Dan sejak itu kami menjadi sahabatnya..." Ucap Changmin diapun mulai mengeluarkan airmata. Yunho menenangkannya. Merangkul Changmin dan memberikan kehangatan padanya

Sedangkan Heechul menangis sangat keras, dia sungguh menyesali perbuatan bodohnya hingga anak kesayangannya pergi. Setelah tenang, Junsu dan yang lain pamit. Dia pulang bersama Yoochun sedangkan Changmin pulang bersama Yunho.

.

**- Junsu's car -**

.

" Sebenarnya kemarin apa yang terjadi sampai Kim ahjumma menampar Jae?" Tanya Junsu

Yoochun pun menceritakan hal kemarin, mulai saat Ahra datang lalu langsung memberikan foto dimana Jaejoong masuk kesebuah hotel bersama seorang namja. Dan menceritakan tentang masalalu Jaejoong yang sering memukuli Eomma dan bibinya juga merebut namjachingu Ahra.

" Kejam sekali yeoja ular itu. Tapi syukurlah semua sudah beres" Ucap Junsu

" Ne, hey kita sudah sampai"

" Ne..." Ucap Junsu lalu membuka sitbeltnya

" Su..."

" Ne?" Tanya Junsu menatap Yoochun, tanpa kata - kata Yoochun mendekat. Menyerang Junsu ani, lebih tepatnya menyerang bibir mungil Junsu. " Ngghhh..."

" Baby ah... Bibirmu sungguh nikmat" Bisik Yoochun dan lalu memandang Junsu yang wajahnya sudah memerah

" Pabbo! Kau sungguh bodoh! Aku mau turun. Kau makan malamlah disini"

" Dengan senang hati baby..,,"

Mereka turun dan langsung masuk kerumah Junsu.

.

**- Yunho's car -**

.

" Aku jadi seperti orang bodoh, Jaejoong menderita seperti itu aku bahkan tidak tahu..." Ucap Yunho

" Makanya kau jangan sibuk dengan pekerjaan Appamu hyung!" Ucap Changmin

" Tahu seperti itu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya sendiri disekolah Min... Hey rumahmu sepi?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne, namja gila itu sudah hampir tiga minggu ini tidak pulang dan aku sangaaaat senang. Eomma dan aku tidak luka - luka lagi" Ucap Changmin lalu tersenyum lebar

" Baguslah..." Ucap Yunho mengacak rambut Changmin sebentar

" Kau pasti akan merindukannya hyung..."

" Aku memang sudah merindukannya Min! Kau juga! Jangan menghilang tiba - tiba ne?" Ucap Yunho lalu menepuk lengan Changmin

" Arra hyung... Aku masuk dulu, gomawo sudah mengantarku" Ucap Changmin lalu keluar dari mobil Yunho

Jujur, Yunho benar - benar tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong dan dia sedikit kecewa tentang bekal itu. Padahal di bekal Yoochun saja ada tulisannya... Kenapa miliknya tidak ada? Apa benar Jaejoong tidak memiliki perasaan padanya?

Besoknya di sekolah, Yunho secara terang - terangan mengacuhkan Ahra, Yoochun pun seperti itu. Dengan tidak tahu malunya yeoja yang mengaku cantik itu terus menempel pada Yunho untuk meminta maaf. Hey? Dia tidak mau mangsanya hilang bukan?

Pulang sekolah Junsu mencoba mengetik beberapa pesan pada Jaejoong, dia mengirimi Jaejoong email. Berharap sahabatnya akan membalas email itu.

_' Jae, apa kau baik - baik saja? Aku akan percaya kau baik - baik saja jika kau memberikan bukti bahwa kau ada di sana, biarkan Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi tahu kalau kau baik - baik saja Jae. Kau tahu Kim ahjumma dan ahjusshi sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Mereka ingin sekali meminta maaf padamu Jae ah~~ love Suie'_

Dia menunggu balasan sampai dia tertidur didepan notebook di meja belajarnya. Saat terlelap, seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia tersenyum memandang layar notebook milik Junsu.

" Kau perhatian sekali padanya, membuatku iri saja baby" Yap! Dia Yoochun.

Dengan perlahan di mengangkat Junsu dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur. Niatnya untuk mengajak Junsu makan malam pupus sudah. Akhirnya dia makan malam dirumah Junsu bersama Appa dan Eomma Junsu.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Chap 5...

Hah.., ga tau mesti nulis apa jadi mianhae kalau mengecewakan dan si pengganggu belom di apa- apain ya! Karena dia belom selesai sampai disni tugasnya...

Mau ahra di cemplungin ke sumur? Yang ada pas keluar dia jadi sadako. Kkkkk...

Makasih yaaa... udah ngikutin ff ini, tulis ripiu, follow juga fav ff Cho!

Special thanks to :

akiramia44, kimura. shiba, D, Rly. C. JaeKyu, jaena, vampireyunjae, Boo Bear Love Cwang, Selena Jung, Clein cassie, Noona, Guest, YeChun (ahra d perkosa? Udah tu di ff Mine. Kkkkk), MaxMin, OceanBlue30415, insun taeby, danactebh, Life 4 Love (saaabbaaarr... chap masih panjang..kkk), TitaniumSP, liea. friezty, littlecupcake noona (jaemma lagi bobo ccuuuaanntiiikkk dikamar cho. Wkwkwk), yunjae heart (disini yunpa masih labil seh...), Vic89, gwansim84, snow. drop. 1272, para Sider

Ga ada lagi yang Cho omongin. Hmm..

See u next chap chingu~~

Chu~


	6. Chapter 6

**Love**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminnie oppa yang unyu - unyu itu milik Cho... wkwkwkwkwk

Pairing : Yunjae? Yoosu?

Rating T

YAOI, typos, alurnya ga jelas dan membosankan

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt

.

.

.

.

Besoknya di sekolah, Yunho secara terang - terangan mengacuhkan Ahra, Yoochun pun seperti itu. Dengan tidak tahu malunya yeoja yang mengaku cantik itu terus menempel pada Yunho untuk meminta maaf. Hey? Dia tidak mau mangsanya hilang bukan?

Pulang sekolah Junsu mencoba mengetik beberapa pesan pada Jaejoong, dia mengirimi Jaejoong email. Berharap sahabatnya akan membalas email itu.

_' Jae, apa kau baik - baik saja? Aku akan percaya kau baik - baik saja jika kau memberikan bukti bahwa kau ada di sana, biarkan Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi tahu kalau kau baik - baik saja Jae. Kau tahu Kim ahjumma dan ahjusshi sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Mereka ingin sekali meminta maaf padamu Jae ah~~ love Suie'_

Dia menunggu balasan sampai dia tertidur didepan notebook di meja belajarnya. Saat terlelap, seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia tersenyum memandang layar notebook milik Junsu.

" Kau perhatian sekali padanya, membuatku iri saja baby" Yap! Dia Yoochun.

Dengan perlahan di mengangkat Junsu dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur. Niatnya untuk mengajak Junsu makan malam pupus sudah. Akhirnya dia makan malam dirumah Junsu bersama Appa dan Eomma Junsu.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

.

.

.

.

PLLAAAKKKK

.

Setelah sekian lama tidak pulang, namja itu pulang. Ya, Kim Kangin ayah Changmin pulang. Setelah beberapa kata, dia menampar Leeteuk. Changmin yang tertidur berlari keluar lalu memeluk ibunya.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! Sudah bagus kau tidak pulang! Kenapa kau pulang!" Teriak Changmin

" YA! Minggir kau anak kurang ajar!" Kangin mendorong Changmin memisahkannya dari sang ibu

" Minnie ah!" Leeteuk berlari dan membungkuk kearah Changmin yang kepalanya terantuk pinggir tangga

" Anak dan Ibu yang menyusahkan! Cih!" Ucap Kangin lalu keluar begitu saja

" Min, Minnie ah! Gwaenchana? Jawab Eomma nak!" Teriak Leeteuk

" Eomma... Nan gwaechana... Minnie lelah Eomma..."

" Ka-kajja kita kekamar... Eomma temani kau tidur" Ucap Leeteuk dan Changmin mengangguk. Dia membawa Changmin ke kamarnya dan mengobati dahi Changmin yang terluka

" Kenapa dia kembali Eomma? Apa uangnya sudah habis lalu dia kemari?" Tanya Changmin, sang Eomma hanya mengagguk pasrah. Dia tidak bisa berbohong pada anaknya yang dia sayangi ini

" Cih, lelaki macam apa dia"

" Makanya kau jangan jadi lelaki seperti itu nde?"

" Ne Eomma"

" Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan Jae? Kau tahu dia dimana?" Tanya Leeteuk. Dia tahu tentang Jae

" Molla Eomma, sesuai janjiku pada Suie hyung. Aku tidak akan menanyakan keberadaan Jongie hyung"

" Pasti Yunho sangat tersiksa"

" Sangat Eomma! Tapi bukan hanya dia, aku dan Suie hyung juga! Tidak ada yang membuatkan kami bekal lagi!" Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya

" Hahahaha, kau ini. Baiklah, kalau Eomma tidak sibuk akan Eomma buatkan bekal untuk kalian. Juga Yunho dan Yoochun. Otte?"

" Jinjja Eomma?!" Tanya Changmin dengan mata berbinar

" Ne..."

" Gomawooooo"

" Ne aegya... Jjaa... Sudah selesai... Ayo tidur" Leeteuk mengecup dahi sang anak dan tidur dikamar Changmin

.

Besoknya dengan langkah sedikit ceria, Changmin melangkah kedalam kelasnya dan mendapati Junsu, Yoochun serta Yunho.

" Annyeong" Sapa Changmin dengan ceria

" Ann... Mwo! Kau kenapa Min! Appamu lagi?" Tanya Junsu memegang luka didahi Changmin yang tertutup kain kasa dan plester

" Aww, gweanchana hyung, kau lupa aku ini namja kuat?" Ucap Changmin

" Benar tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Yunho meyakinkan

" Ne hyung..."

" Kau senang sekali? Ada apa?" Tanya Yoochun

" Ah, Eomma membuatkanku bekal"

" Jinjja?" Tanya Yoochun

" Ne, dia juga membuatkan bekal untuk kalian. Istirahat nanti kita bertemu ditempat biasa ne?"

" Ah, baiklah"

Tak lama bel berbunyi dan mereka berpisah dari kelas Changmin. Pulang sekolah tiba Junsu langsung memasuki kamarnya dan menyalakan notebooknya. Tapi balasan yag ditunggu tidak ada. Akhirnya dia membuat email kembali.

' Jae? Bagaimana kabarmu? Hari ini uri Minnie terluka akibat Appanya. Dahinya terluka, dan darahnya masih terlihat jelas walau sudah ditutup. Cepat kembalilah Jae... Atau paling tidak kabari kami... Hari ini aku dan Minnie akan kerumahmu... ^^Love Suie'

Junsu segera mengganti pakaiannya dan bertemu dengan Changmin didepan rumah Jaejoong.

" Annyeong ahjumma ahjusshi" Sapa Changmin pada Heechul dan Hangeng

" Minnie, Suie..." Lirih Heechul, Changmin dan Junsu duduk disamping mereka

" Kalian sudah mendapat kabar dari Jongie?" Tanya Hangeng

" Aniyo Appa... Dia belum membalas emailku. Apa itu Eomma?" Tanya Junsu melihat benda yang dipegang Heechul

" Hari ini hiks.. Ulang tahun pernikahan kami. Dan Jongie memberikan ini sebagai hadiahnya..." Ucap Heechul. Dia memegang 2 buah kalung couple dengan huruf H dan satu buah cincin disetiap kalungnya.

" Indah sekali..." Ucap Junsu

" Ne, dan ini perhiasan yang biasa Chullie pakai... Harganya sangat mahal... Tapi Jongie bisa membelinya" Ucap Hangeng

" Kalian tahu? Jae senang sekali menabung... Dia bahkan sering sekali tidak memakai uang jajannya. Dia bilang dia akan memakainya nanti saat membelikan kalian hadiah... Dan impiannya tercapai..." Ucap Junsu

" Jinjja? Appa sudah membuktikan perkataan Joongie. Tentang kerjanya di Line Hotel dan ternyata memang benar dia bekerja sebagai resesionist disana... " Ucap Hangeng lalu menunduk

" Harusnya aku mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Joongie bukan malah mempercayai orang lain! Bahkan aku menamparnya! Aku menampar anakku..." Heechul mulai menangis

" Joongie hyung pasti sedih melihat kalian seperti ini... Minnie mohon jangan seperti ini lagi Ahjusshi, ahjumma" Ucap Minnie, Heechul memeluk Changmin dan Junsu, berbagi kesedihan bersama.

.

**- TIGA MINGGU KEMUDIAN -**

.

Junsu membuka notebooknya, dia masih berharap Jaejoong membalas emailnya. Setiap hari dia juga mengabarkan apa yang terjadi disekolah. Mulai dari Changmin yang prestasinya merosot sampai Ahra yang akhirnya ketahuan bekerja sebagai wanita malam dan akhirnya dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya.

Tak..

**- Joongie -**

Dengan tergesa dia membuka email tersebut. Dari Jaejoongnya. Sahabat yang dia rindukan.

_' To my lovely Suie dan Minnie_

_Mianhae aku baru bisa memberikanmu kabar, beberapa minggu kemarin aku sibuk mengurusi dokumen dan mencari beberapa kebutuhan untuk di asramaku. Untung saja, aku mendapatkan sekolah yang menyediakan asrama..._

_Bagaimana uri Minnie? Apa masih tersakiti oleh Appanya? Tolong sampaikan padanya aku benar - benar minta maaf karena tidak ada disisinya sekarang. Dan aku tidak akan menemuinya jika nilainya terus merosot!_

_Juga katakan pada Eomma dan Appa aku akan memaafkannya kalu mereka memberikanku seorang adik! Kalau tidak aku tidak memaafkan mereka! ^o^_

_Aku baik - baik saja... Sebagai buktinya aku mengirimi foto yang bisa kau perlihatkan pada Eomma dan Appa..._

_Hey sampaikan salamku pada namjachingumu itu, Chunnie dan juga pada Yunho. Nado saranghae Suie, Minnie..._

_Love, Joongie'_

Junsu segera mendownload gambar yang tertera dan mencetaknya lima lembar dengan kertas foto miliknya juga dia mengeprint surat Jaejoong setelah itu dia menelepon Yoochun, Changmin dan Yunho. Menyuruh mereka berkumpul dirumah Jaejoong karena ada sesuatu yang darurat. Yoochun segera menjemput Junsu lalu pergi kerumah Jaejoong. Disana Changmin dan Yunho sudah duduk bersama Heechul dan Hangeng.

" Ada apa Suie? Kenapa berkumpul begini?" Tanya Heechul

" Ngg... TADA!" Junsu membuka sebuah lembaran didepan dadanya

" Apa itu?" Tanya Changmin

" Awas kalau tidak penting" Ucap Yunho

" Ini email dari Jaejoong... Tapi kalau merasa tidak penting ya sudah..."

" Oh, email dari Jaejoong/Joongie... MWO!" Begitulah koor dari Yunho, Changmin, Yoochun serta orangtua Jaejoong. Changmin merebut kertas itu lalu membacanya dengan lantang.

" Mana foto Joongie?" Tanya Hangeng tidak sabar

" Maaf Appa, aku lupa mencetaknya karena aku terlalu gembira"

" Ya! Kau ini bagaimana hyung!" Ucap Minnie dengan kesal

" Sebagai gantinya ini aku berikan fotoku" Ucap Junsu memberikan Heechul sebuah foto

" Kau cantik sekali Suie! OMO! Ini Joongie!" Teriak Heechul dan mereka berebut untuk melihat foto itu

" Tenang kalian tidak usah berebut. Ini aku beri satu" Ucap Junsu memberikan foto itu ke setiap orang didalam rumah itu.

" Joongie kyeopta... Nde Chullie ah?" Tanya Hangeng sambil merangkul Heechul

" Ne... Neomu kyeopta"

Foto itu adalah Jaejoong yang duduk dibangku taman. Disebelahnya terdapat tas dan tumpukan buku. Senyumnya sangat indah... Wajahnya berseri sambil menunjukkan gerakan V pada jarinya.

.

.

**- FLASHBACK TIGA MINGGU DAN TIGA HARI YANG LALU -**

.

.

**~ JEPANG ~**

**.**

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah gedung yang sangat besar. Japan TOHO University. Universitas yang telah memberikan beasiswa penuh padanya. Setelah menyelesaikan administrasi Jaejoong menuju kamar asramanya. Dia menuju kamar asramanya.

" Kau orang Korea?" Seseorang langsung menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan ketika masuk ke kamarnya

" Ne, Kim Jaejoong imnida" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya

" Cho Kyuhyun imnida... Syukurlah aku satu kamar dengan orang Korea... Oh ya, aku akan memanggilmu hyung"

" Waeyo? Kita seangkatan kan?"

" umurku 16 tahun. Aku loncat kelas"

" Ah! Salah satu sahabatku yang tingginya menjulang seperti tiang listrik juga sama. Tahun ini dia masuk kuliah... Umurnya 16 tahun juga"

Tanpa disadari mereka cepat sekali akrab dan setelah mengenal, ternyata Kyuhyun sama seperti Changmin... Sama - sama evil =="

Jaejoong membuka dirinya untuk Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun juga membuka diri padanya. Dia menceritakan tentang keluarga dan teman - temannya, begitu pula Jaejoong. Akhirnya mereka pun menjadi sahabat.

Tak terasa sudah hampir tiga minggu dan Jaejoong saat ini sedang berada diperpustakaan bersama Kyuhyun. Dosennya memberikan tugas yang sulit.

" Jae hyung, aku pinjam email mu boleh? Aku ingin mengirim gambar?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Kenapa tidak memakai emailmu?"

" Aku lupa passwordnya, pinjam ne?"

" Ne..." Jaejoong membuka laptop dan memasukkan id serta passwordnya dan langsung memberikan laptopnya pada Kyuhyun tanpa melihat isinya

" Hyung, banyak email untukmu... Kau tidak ingin membacanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Jinjja?" Tanya Jaejoong lalu melirik kearah laptopnya " Omo! Dari Junsu! Kau pakai dulu saja nanti baru kubaca"

Selesai Kyuhyun mengirim gambar, mereka membaca email Jaejoong. Dia tidak keberatan Kyuhyun ikut membaca email dari Junsu. Matanya membulat saat membaca salah satu email dari Junsu.

" Minnie nilainya turun? Jinjja! Anak nakal itu!"

" Kau perhatian sekali padanya"

" Ne, dia dan Junsu sudah seperti keluargaku"

" Lalu aku?"

" Kau evil... Sama seperti Changmin" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya " Heheheheh, kau dongsaengku yang imut" Lanjutnya lalu mengusap kepala Kyuhyun

Akhirnya dengan saran Kyuhyun, Jaejoong membalas email Junsu. Disertai dengan foto dirinya yang duduk dibangku taman dekat kampus.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

.

Tak terasa sudah hampir enam bulan aku disini. Aku sangat merindukan teman - teman juga Eomma dan Appa tak lupa Lee Ahjumma. Aku ingin melihat mereka. Aku juga sangat merindukan Yunho yang sempat menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Aku pun bingung dengan perasaanku, aku memang mengaguminya. Tapi cinta? Bukankah cinta dan rasa kagum itu jauh berbeda? Jadi apa yang kurasakan sebenarnya untuk Yunho?

" Hyung! Kenapa melamun?" Kyuhyun duduk disampingku sambil mengambil cokelatku dan memakannya

" Ah... Aku hanya sedang merindukan Appa, Eomma dan teman - temanku Kyu..."

" Hubungi saja... Kau bahkan jarang sekali membalas email dari temanmu kan? Kau sudah hampir enam bulan tidak memberi mereka kabar..."

" Jinjja? Sudah selama itu kah?"

" Ne, kau lihat saja sendiri..." Ucap Kyu lalu menunjukkan notebook padaku, aku meraihnya dan mulai mengklik email dari Junsu, email enam bulan yang lalu

_' Jae ah, hari ini kami masuk kuliah... Aku dan Minnie masuk ke jurusan yang sama. Perfilman. Sedangkan Yunho dan Yoochun masuk dijurusan bisnis. Kami merindukanmu. Appa dan Eommamu bilang, mereka sedang mengusahakan adik untukmu... Bogoshipo Jae... Ah! Aku juga mengirimkan foto untukmu'_

Aku mendownload foto itu dan melihatnya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Foto Eomma dan Appa didalam rumah. Mereka memakai kalung yang aku berikan! Juga foto Minnie, Suie, Chunnie dan Yunho di universitas barunya. Aku memandang foto Yunho lama... Aku sungguh merindukannya.

_' Jae, lengan Minnie terluka. Ada bekas cengkaraman yang sangat terlihat T,T. Aku sangat sedih melihatnya. Saat Yunho melihatnya dia sangat marah dan langsung mengantarkan Minnie pulang'_

" Minie terluka lagi hyung!" Ucap Kyu

" Ne, aku sedih sekali Kyu"

" Sepertinya Yunho sangat perhatian sekali padanya?"

" Ne, dia selaku menyebut Minnie uri aegya..."

" Jinjja? Dia Appanya lalu Eommanya kau hyung?"

" Ya! Jangan menggodaku!"

.

' Jae! Sebenarnya apa dosaku sampai memiliki namjachingu sepervert ini? Sungguh menyebalkan! Dia sering sekali meraba - raba tubuhku! Aigooo...'

' Jae, kau tahu Yunho menjadi primadona disini. Seperti masa SMA... Bahkan lebih parah! Tapi yang kudengar dari Chunnie, dia sering sekali melamun? Sepertinya memikirkanmu Jae? Ah! Dia menceritakan tentang pernyataan cintanya padamu... Dia sangat serius padamu lhoo Jae... Aku mengirimkan beberapa foto untukmu...'

Junsu mengirimkan foto Yunho, jumlahnya sekitar sepuluh foto. Sepertinya dia dan Chunnie mengambilnya diam - diam. Aku memperhatikan sebuah foto.

Didalam foto itu terlihat punggung seseorang. Yunho... Itu adalah punggungnya. Dia sedang menatap ponselnya dan yang membuat tercengang adalah ternyata Yunho sedang menatap foto diriku pada layar ponselnya.

" Omo! itu fotomu kan hyung?"

" N-ne..."

" Dia sungguh merindukanmu hyung!"

" Eh! J-jinjja?"

Aku mengalihkan pandangku menuju layar kembali. Aku terus membacanya. Sampai email yang dikirimkan Suie, dua hari yang lalu.

_' Jae, Minnie masuk rumah sakit'_

" OMO! Waeyo?" Ucap Kyu dan aku bersamaan, aku mengklik email yang masuk satu hari yang lalu

_' Jae, Minnie kritis'_

Email Junsu tadi pagi 05:15

_' Jae, jawab aku... Minnie dalam keadaan darurat. Dia ada diruang ICU!'_

09:45

_' Minnie koma Jae'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Up up up

Minnie waeyoooo! Cho ini suka bgt nistain bang Mimin #plakkkk...

Mian kalo chap ini mengecewakan! Hehehe...

Ga tau mesti tulis apa lagi, so Cho blz ripiu kalian aja...

**YeChun** : Tapi, belom berakhir...

**Clein cassie** : saaabbbaaarrr...

**liea. friezty** : yunpa disini masih oon jadi ga nyusul jaemma...

**akiramia44** : tu kemana yunpa? Sampe bang mimin na koma gitoohh...

**OceanBlue030415** : Eeiiii... mas kyu br kluar di chap ini blm an jadi duo evil

**Life 4 Love** : makanya beliin si Go itu kaca... biar bisa tau mukanya kyk apa ^^ kkkkkk...

**gwansim84** : amiiinnn

**vampireyunjae** : ahraconda? Jadi inget yunconda ^0^ omo! Mesum tingkat iblis Cho!

**Noona** : Hwaitiiiinngggg Noona! ^^

**littlecupcake noona** : nanti ada alasannya kok... ahra masih berperan penting nanti di ff ini! Jangan dibinasakan dulu ne?

**Vic89** : ne... biar si yunpa oon itu sadar dulu!

**yunjae heart :** aniiiii... cho ga nyiksa mereka kok #evil smirk hwatiingg juga! Tq

**kimura. shiba** : kasih tau gaaaa yaaaa... kkkk...

**MaxMin** : udah tu di chap ini... ^^

**snow. drop. 1272** : eeiii... disini evilnya blm lengkap jadi blm bisa ngerjain si Go... nanti ne?

**Boo Bear Love Cwang :** Ne... jepang... ^^

**jaena** : Cho belom puaaasss... kkkk

**Rly. C JaeKyu** : ne... ular...

Thanks buat yang udah nyempetin baca, tulis ripiu, follow n fav ff Cho..

See u next chap chingu

Chuu~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Love**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminnie oppa yang unyu - unyu itu milik Cho... wkwkwkwkwk

Pairing : Yunjae? Yoosu?

Rating T

YAOI, typos, alurnya ga jelas dan membosankan

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt

.

.

.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

.

Tak terasa sudah hampir enam bulan aku disini. Aku sangat merindukan teman - teman juga Eomma dan Appa tak lupa Lee Ahjumma. Aku ingin melihat mereka. Aku juga sangat merindukan Yunho yang sempat menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Aku pun bingung dengan perasaanku, aku memang mengaguminya. Tapi cinta? Bukankah cinta dan rasa kagum itu jauh berbeda? Jadi apa yang kurasakan sebenarnya untuk Yunho?

" Hyung! Kenapa melamun?" Kyuhyun duduk disampingku sambil mengambil cokelatku dan memakannya

" Ah... Aku hanya sedang merindukan Appa, Eomma dan teman - temanku Kyu..."

" Hubungi saja... Kau bahkan jarang sekali membalas email dari temanmu kan? Kau sudah hampir enam bulan tidak memberi mereka kabar..."

" Jinjja? Sudah selama itu kah?"

" Ne, kau lihat saja sendiri..." Ucap Kyu lalu menunjukkan notebook padaku, aku meraihnya dan mulai mengklik email dari Junsu, email enam bulan yang lalu

_' Jae ah, hari ini kami masuk kuliah... Aku dan Minnie masuk ke jurusan yang sama. Perfilman. Sedangkan Yunho dan Yoochun masuk dijurusan bisnis. Kami merindukanmu. Appa dan Eommamu bilang, mereka sedang mengusahakan adik untukmu... Bogoshipo Jae... Ah! Aku juga mengirimkan foto untukmu'_

Aku mendownload foto itu dan melihatnya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Foto Eomma dan Appa didalam rumah. Mereka memakai kalung yang aku berikan! Juga foto Minnie, Suie, Chunnie dan Yunho di universitas barunya. Aku memandang foto Yunho lama... Aku sungguh merindukannya.

_' Jae, lengan Minnie terluka. Ada bekas cengkaraman yang sangat terlihat T,T. Aku sangat sedih melihatnya. Saat Yunho melihatnya dia sangat marah dan langsung mengantarkan Minnie pulang'_

" Minie terluka lagi hyung!" Ucap Kyu

" Ne, aku sedih sekali Kyu"

" Sepertinya Yunho sangat perhatian sekali padanya?"

" Ne, dia selaku menyebut Minnie uri aegya..."

" Jinjja? Dia Appanya lalu Eommanya kau hyung?"

" Ya! Jangan menggodaku!"

.

' Jae! Sebenarnya apa dosaku sampai memiliki namjachingu sepervert ini? Sungguh menyebalkan! Dia sering sekali meraba - raba tubuhku! Aigooo...'

' Jae, kau tahu Yunho menjadi primadona disini. Seperti masa SMA... Bahkan lebih parah! Tapi yang kudengar dari Chunnie, dia sering sekali melamun? Sepertinya memikirkanmu Jae? Ah! Dia menceritakan tentang pernyataan cintanya padamu... Dia sangat serius padamu lhoo Jae... Aku mengirimkan beberapa foto untukmu...'

Junsu mengirimkan foto Yunho, jumlahnya sekitar sepuluh foto. Sepertinya dia dan Chunnie mengambilnya diam - diam. Aku memperhatikan sebuah foto.

Didalam foto itu terlihat punggung seseorang. Yunho... Itu adalah punggungnya. Dia sedang menatap ponselnya dan yang membuat tercengang adalah ternyata Yunho sedang menatap foto diriku pada layar ponselnya.

" Omo! itu fotomu kan hyung?"

" N-ne..."

" Dia sungguh merindukanmu hyung!"

" Eh! J-jinjja?"

Aku mengalihkan pandangku menuju layar kembali. Aku terus membacanya. Sampai email yang dikirimkan Suie, dua hari yang lalu.

_' Jae, Minnie masuk rumah sakit'_

" OMO! Waeyo?" Ucap Kyu dan aku bersamaan, aku mengklik email yang masuk satu hari yang lalu

_' Jae, Minnie kritis'_

Email Junsu tadi pagi 05:15

_' Jae, jawab aku... Minnie dalam keadaan darurat. Dia ada diruang ICU!'_

09:45

_' Minnie koma Jae'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**~ Chapter 7~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Koma?!" Kyu dan aku berteriak bersamaan

" Ak-aku harus menghubungi Suie!" Ucapku gelagapan

" Pakai ponselku hyung! Ppali!"

.

**~ Junsu POV ~**

.

Aku memandang Minnie, wajahnya sangat terlihat damai. Ya, dongsaeng kesayanganku belum juga membuka matanya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Yunho sangat panik. Dia baru pulang tadi pagi setelah dipaksa oleh Chunnie dan Leeteuk ahjumma.

Kau dimana Jae ah? Minnie sedang kritis. Kau bahkan tidak membalas emailku sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. Apa kau sudah melupakan kami?

Drrrrtttttttt

" Nugu?" Tanya Chunnie

" Molla, nomor tidak diketahui"

" Hanya orang iseng mungkin?"

" Mungkin"

Drrrrrttttt

ponselku kembali berbunyi.

" Yeoboseo?" Aku akhirnya mengangkat sambungan itu

" Su! Minnie mana?"

" Nugu? OMO! JAE!" Aku menatap Chunnie yang memegang erat tanganku

" Ne! Minnie? Minnie mana?!"

" Jae ah, Min... Hiks... Minnie belum sadar" Akhirnya lolos juga airmata ini

" Ba-bagaimana bisa! Hiks! Min... Kau bohong Su!"

" Tidak! Dia dirawat di Seoul International Hospital Jae! Ruang ICU!"

Tut tut tut tut

" Jae? Jae? Halo?" Aku menatap ponselnya " Dia mematikannya"

" Telepon balik chagi"

" Private number..."

Aku kembali duduk disamping Chunnie. Dia mengeratkan rangkulannya padaku. Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Aku sungguh tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya.

.

" Chagi..."

" Hmmmm?"

" Irona, kau akan sakit kalau tidur seperti ini"

" Hmmmm?" Aku merenggangkan tubuhku lalu menatap jam. 21.15?

" Kajja, aku antar kau pulang. Biar Minnie aku yang jaga"

" Andwe, aku mau saat Minnie bangun, dia melihatku Chunnie..."

" Tapi kau akan sakit!"

" Aniya, paling tidak biarkan aku disini sampai Leeteuk ahjumma datang. Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya tanpa ada yang jaga. Aku takut ayahnya datang Chunnie... Kau pulang lah. Nanti aku akan meneleponmu saat Leeteuk ahjumma datang. Kau jemput aku ne?"

" Tapi..."

CUP

" Pulanglah, nanti aku telepon"

" Baiklah... Jangan lupa telepon aku"

" Ne"

Setelah mengecup keningku, dia pun pulang. Sekarang aku sendirian berada disini. Aku berdiri, mengamati wajah Changmin. Kalau tidur begini aku rasa tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau dia itu bocah evil! Lihat saja keimutan wajahnya saat tidur!

Sudah pukul 23.30, kenapa Leeteuk ahjumma belum datang? Aku pergi ke toilet yang ada di kamar VIP. Ya, Yunho menanggung semua biaya yang Changmin perlukan. Bahkan sampai memasukkannya keruang VIP. Langkahku berhenti ketika melihat seseorang berada disamping Minnie, dia berdiri membelakangiku. Jangan Appanya!

" Nugu?" Tanyaku berlari mendekat, aku takut sekali kalau itu Appanya, dialah yang membuat Minnie seperti ini! Orang itu membalikkan badannya " OMO!"

" Annyeong Suie..."

" Jooooonngggggiiieeeee!" Aku segera memeluknya

" Hey, sesak Su..." Jae mengelus punggungku perlahan, aku melepaskan pelukanku

" Aku sungguh merindukanmu Jae ah... Hey, kau menangis?"

" Hiks, Minnie waeyo Su?"

" Duduklah, aku akan ceritakan semuanya" Aku menggandengnya menuju sofa dalam ruangan itu dan kami duduk berhadapan

" Minnie, kenapa?"

" Eomma Minnie menceritakannya Jae, saat itu kami pulang. Yunho mengantar Minnie sampai kerumahnya. Minnie berlari karena mendengar Eommanya berteriak. Saat dia masuk, dia melihat keadaan Eommanya yang berantakan. Pakaian Eommannya robek terkoyak dan penuh luka. Saat itu Minnie melihat ahjusshi itu akan melempar sebuah guci. Dan Minnie berlari melindungi eommannya, guci itu menghantam kepala hiks... Kepala Minnie hingga guci itu pecah dan beberapa serpihan guci hiks... itu tertancap dalam kepala Minnie. Yunho melihat ponsel Minnie tertinggal dimobilnya, kembali kerumah Minnie. Dan menemukan Minnie sudah dalam pelukan Eommanya dan memejamkan matanya. Dia hiks... memukul dan menghajar ahjusshi itu sampai pingsan dan segera menyuruh eomma Minnie menelepon rumah sakit. Setelah itu mereka tidak memperdulikan ahjusshi mereka berangkat ke rumah sakit dan hiks ... Minnie dioperasi... Hiks... Sejak dioperasi Minnie belum membuka matanya Jae..."

" La-lalu bagaimana ahjusshi itu?"

" Eommanya geram dan langsung menelepon polisi. Saat polisi datang kerumahnya, ahjusshi itu tidak ada! Dan sekarang dalam pengejaran, aku tidak berani meninggalkannya sendirian Jae, aku takut ahjusshi datang dan mencelakainya lagi"

" Ne, kau benar. Jangan biarkan ahjusshi itu mencelakainya lagi" Jae menarik tanganku dan membenamkan kepalanya padaku " Mianhae..."

" Jae, kembalilah... Kami merindukanmu"

" Aku mau Su, tapi aku belum bisa... Mianhae... Jongmal mianhae..."

Jae perlahan bangkit dan berdiri disamping Minnie, dia menatapnya intens.

" Minnie ah... Irona... Kau tidak merindukanku hmm?" Suara Jae terdengar sangat serak, perlahan dia mendekat dan menunduk lalu mencium kening Minnie.

Aku mendekat lalu merangkul Jae, dia terlihat rapuh. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Bahkan dia langsung menuju kemari untuk melihat keadaannya.

" Kau tadi mengambil penerbangan langsung Jae?"

" Ne... Aku sungguh khawatir Su..."

CEKLEK

Kami berdua menengok, ah... Leeteuk ahjumma.

" Joongie ah..." Leeteuk ahjumma mendekat. Jae memeluknya erat

" Mianhae aku tidak bisa menjaga Minnie ahjumma"

" Gwaenchana... Su? Kau dari tadi siang bukan? Kau lelah?"

" Ne, ahjumma... Tapi aku masih rindu juga dengan Jae..."

" Pulanglah Su, aku akan menjaga Minnie. Kau bisa kembali kesini sesudah pulang kuliah. Ne?"

" Baiklah..." Aku berbalik mengambil tas ranselku lalu berpamitan pada Eomma Minnie

" Su, aku bisa minta tolong sesuatu?"

" Ne Jae?"

" Jangan bilang pada Eomma, Appa, Chunnie juga Yunho bahwa aku ada disini"

" Tapi..."

" Lakukanlah demi aku"

" Baiklah"

.

**~ Junsu POV End ~**

.

Junsu memeluk Jaejoong sesaat lalu pulang setelah Yoochun ada dibawah menjemputnya. Tinggalah Jaejoong dengan Leeteuk. Mereka duduk disofa sambil mengamati Changmin yang tertidur.

" Kau sangat kurus Jongie ah..." Ucap Leeteuk membuka percakapan

" Ne, aku memang lebih kurus ahjumma..."

" Kau harus banyak makan..."

" Ne... ng, ahjumma"

" Ne?"

" Bagaimana dengan ahjusshi?"

" Dia sudah tertangkap dan sekarang ada dikantor polisi. Aku melaporkannya atas tuduhan penganiyayaan terhadapku dan Minnie. Polisi juga sudah melihat bukti pada Minnie dan menjadikannya tersangka utama Joongie..." Leeteuk menunduk dan Jaejoong merangkulnya " Dia boleh memukul dan menamparku. Tapi tidak dengan Minnie. Dia sudah kelewatan Joongie..."

" Ahjumma kau tau? Ahjusshi memang kelewatan dari dulu. Kenapa ahjumma tidak membawa Minnie pergi?"

" Kau tahu Joongie? Sebelum membuat Minnie seperti ini aku masih mencintainya. Tapi setelah dia melukai Minnie aku tidak bisa lagi memaafkannya seakan - akan cinta yang selama ini ada untuknya hilang entah kemana... Lagipula, aku mengumpulkan beberapa saham milikku Joongie, aku ingin membawa Minnie dengan bekal yang cukup dan dia tidak merasa kekurangan. Saat semua cukup bagiku, hari itu aku membawa surat perceraian. Dia mengamuk dan tidak menerima ... Hiks... Minnie..."

" Uljima Eomma... Minnie anak yang kuat"

Jaejoong mengelus punggung Leeteuk yang bergetar. Tapi terus memandang Changmin. Dan dia melihat itu! Sebuah pergerakan pada jari lentik Changmin.

" Min?" Bisik Jaejoong, Leeteuk mendongak. Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Changmin " Min, kau menggerakkan jarimu tadi. Min? Ironnaa Min..."

Leeteuk mendekat, sekali lagi jari lentik Changmin bergerak. Membuat Jaejoong dan Leeteuk menitikkan airmata kembali.

" Nghhhh..."

" Min! Irona! Ini aku Jongie..."

" Hy... Hyung..." Suaranya seperti bisikan yang sangat lemah

" Ne... Ini Jongie... Bangun sleepy head"

" Ma...na... Eom...ma?" Suaranya terbata menanyakan sang Eomma. Jaejoong menyingkir membiarkan sang Eomma bertemu dengan anaknya

" Ne baby, Eomma disini... Gwaenchana baby? Ada yang sakit?"

" An...ni... Eom..ma gwa..gwaechana?"

" Ne... Eomma tidak apa - apa"

" Aku akan memanggil dokter" Jaejoong keluar dan tak berapa lama dokter datang dan memeriksakan keadaan Changmin

" Anak anda melewati masa kritis dengan baik. Selanjutnya dia hanya harus memulihkan beberapa saraf otaknya. Tapi kami tidak memiliki alat yang lengkap. Dia harus dipindahkan kerumah sakit yang lebih lengkap"

" Mwo?"

" Ne..."

" Dimana itu dok?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Seperti di Amerika, Singapore atau yang paling dekat Jepang. Meeka memiliki alat yang lebih lengkap"

" Tapi?"

" Saya tinggal dulu. Saya akan buatkan resep untuknya. Tolong segera keruangan saya" Dokter Choi, yang menangani Changmin keluar ruangan

" Eomma, maukah kalian tinggal bersamaku di Jepang untuk perawatan Minnie?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Keunde..."

" Waeyo ahjumma? Apa yang ahjumma ragukan?"

" Ahjumma harus tetap tinggal disini, paling tidak di Busan. Ahjumma harus memastikan namja itu tidak pergi mencari Minnie. Karena saat ditangkap tadi dia meneriaki Minnie. Ahjumma juga harus mengurus sidang perceraian ahjumma dengannya. Juga mengurus perusahaan Haraboji Minnie"

" Kalau begitu, ahjumma tidak keberatan Minnie aku yang rawat?"

" Joongie?"

" Ne, aku akan merawat dongsaengku ini ahjumma, tidak usah khawatir dan tidak ada penolakan. Ahjumma cukup percayakan Minnie padaku. Ok?"

" Joongie ah... Itu akan merepotkanmu"

" Ani, Joongie malah senang mendapatkan teman disana. Okay ahjumma?" Desak Jaejoong. Akhirnya setelah pemaksaan yang cukup lama Leeteuk mengangguk pasrah " Jja, ahjumma silahkan mengurus kepindahan Minnie, dan temui dokter Choi. Bukankah dia akan membuatkan resep untuk Minnie? Sekalian saja ahjumma kemasi pakaian Minnie dirumah"

Leeteuk pergi meninggalkan Changmin dan Jaejoong. Dia segera masuk keruang dokter Choi yang sudah menunggunya. Sementara itu Jaejoong duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Changmin. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan Changmin yang membuka matanya. Dia mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong dan Eommanya tadi.

" Kau maukan ikut denganku?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan pelan, sebuah anggukan dia terima dari Changmin

" Pintar, aku harap kau tidak menjadi dongsaeng yang nakal dan menurutiku Minnie"

" Go...ma...wo hy...yung"

" Ne... Kau tidurlah dulu. Kita akan berangkat hari ini juga"

Jaejoong mengelus kepala Changmin perlahan hingga Changmin tertidur. Tak terasa pagi sudah menjelang. Jaejoong sudah membooking pesawat pukul 1 siang nanti. Jam 9 Leeteuk datang dengan membawa semua perlengkapan yang Changmin butuhkan. Setelah bersiap - siap, Leeteuk mengantar Minnie dan Jaejoong sampai depan rumah sakit.

Leeteuk berlutut didepan anaknya yang memakai kursi roda, airmatanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

" Minnie ah... Mianhae Eomma tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik... Mianhae" Ucapnya lalu memeluk Changmin

" Eom...ma..."

" Ne?" Leeteuk menangkup kedua pipi Changmin. Jaejoong yang melihatnya meneteskan airmatanya

" Go...ma...wo... Min..nie ak..akan ... Kem..bali la...gi.."

" Ne chagi... Mian Eomma hanya bisa mengantar kalian sampai sini. Eomma tidak sanggup berpisah darimu nak..."

" Eom..ma... Sa...rang...hae..."

" Na-nado baby..." Leeteuk memeluk Changmin dan memberikan kecupan pada kening Changmin, lalu berdiri dan beralih pada Jaejoong

" Ahjumma kami berangkat. Aku janji akan menjaga Minnie dengan baik. Tunggulah kami, ne? Dan ahjumma katakan saja kalau Minnie ikut bersamaku. Jangan katakan aku ada dimana. Dan ini tolong berikan pada Yunho" Ucap Jaejoong menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda

" Ne, akan ahjumma berikan... Jae ah... Gomawo ne? Ahjumma percaya kau akan menjaganya dengan baik. Ahjumma titip Minnie dan ini kau harus menerimanya. Uang berobat Minnie. Tiap bulan ahjumma akan mengirimkanmu uang untuk Minnie dan dirimu"

" Aniya ahjumma jangan seperti itu"

" Kau seperti anakku Joongie... Kau tidak boleh menolak"

Setelah percakapan itu, Leeteuk kembali memeluk dan mencium kening Changmin dan kemudian Jaejoong. Setelah itu Jaemin masuk kedalam taksi menuju bandara. Selama perjalanan tangan Jaejoobg menggenggam erat tangan Changmin. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan saat lampu merah dia terpaku melihat sebuah mobil yang sedang berhenti dipinggir sebuah mini market.

" Yunho?"

Dan benar saja, Yunho keluar dari mini market itu membawa sebuah kantong plastik bersama Junsu dan Yoochun.

" Mereka pasti mau menjenguk Minnie..." Batin Jaejoong, dia masih terpaku pada wajah tampan Yunho. Tak lama lampu merah itu berubah menjadi hijau dan taksi itu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju bandara.

Sementara itu Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu baru saja sampai di rumah sakit, mereka langsung menuju kamar Changmin. Dan kaget hanya mendapati Leeteuk yang sedang membereskan kamar.

" Mana Minnie?"

" Ini..." Leeteuk menyerahkan amplop berwarna merah muda pada Yunho. Dan dia segera membuka amplop itu. Dan membulatkan matanya karena dia tahu tulisan siapa itu.

_' Kau bilang Appanya bukan? Kenapa membiarkan Minnie terluka eoh? Karena kau Appa yang gagal, aku mengambilnya darimu! Aku sangat terbantu jika kau tidak bertanya kemana aku membawa Minnie! Tolong sampaikan pada Suie aku minta maaf tidak bisa menemuinya. Gomawo'_

" Jae? Membawa Minnie?" Tanya Junsu menatap Leeteuk

" Ne..."

" Dia pasti belum jauh, aku akan menyusul!" Ucap Yunho

" Pesawatnya berangkat tadi pagi Yunho ah" Ucap Leeteuk sedikit berbohong

" Aarrrggghhhhh!" Teriak Yunho frustasi " Kau bahkan membawa Minnie" Lirihnya

" Sabarlah Yun"

" Kau? Kau kenapa tidak bilang Jae ada disini tadi malam?" Tanya Yunho pada Junsu

" Mian! Jae tidak ingin ada yang tahu dia disini tadi malam" Jawab Junsu menunduk

" Sudahlah... Kalian seharusnya lega sekarang Minnie ada bersama Jaejoong, Minnie aman bersamanya" Lerai Yoochun

.

Setelah sampai di Jepang, Jaejoong membawa Changmin ke rumah sakit yang ditunjuk oleh rumah sakit Seoul. Untungnya, rumah sakit itu tidak jauh dari asramanya. Hanya dua blok dari asramanya.

" Hey, aku tinggal sebentar ne? Nanti malam aku datang bersama dengan temanku" Ucap Jaejoong lalu mengecup kening Changmin lalu berlalu dari rumah sakit itu menuju asramanya

" Kau sudah pulang hyung?" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ne Kyu"

" Bagaimana keadaannya?"

" Aku membawanya ke rumah sakit Toho Kyu. Rumah Sakit Seoul menyarankan agar Minnie dirawat disana. Sepertinya aku harus keluar dari asrama Kyu"

" Waeyo?"

" Agar aku bisa menjaga Minnie. Kau tahu kan asrama kita tutup jam 12 malam? Sedangkan aku harus menjaga Minnie intensive Kyu"

" Aku ikut hyung kalau begitu"

" Eh?"

" Aku tidak mau sendirian disini, aku juga tidak mau sekamar dengan orang lain selain hyung. Kita tinggal di apartemenku saja kalau begitu"

" Kau punya apartemen?"

" Ne, Eomma membelikanku sebuah apartemen dekat sini sebelum masuk kuliah hyung"

" Lalu kenapa kau tinggal diasrama?"

" Ah, aku hanya malas membersihkan apartemen. Kan kalau disini ada hyung yang selalu mengingatkanku dan membersihkan kamar untukku"

" Ya! Kau ini! Tapi apa tidak merepotkan?"

" Tentu tidak, kau cukup membersihkan dan membuatkanku bekal saja. Otte?"

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak.

" Baiklah, kapan kita pindah?"

" Secepatnya saja hyung! Ah! Lusa kan hari sabtu. Tidak ada kuliah, kita pindah hari sabtu saja"

" Baiklah. Eh, nanti aku mau menemui Minnie kau mau ikut?"

" Eh? Bolehkah?" Tanya Kyu, sebenarnya wajahnya sedikit memerah saat diajak oleh Jaejoong

" Ne? Waeyo kau tidak mau? Bukankah kau menyukainya Kyu?"

" Eh? Myoya! Ja-ja-jangan aneh - aneh hyung!"

" Wajahmu memerah lho... Aku juga tahu kau menyimpan foto Minnie dalam ponselmu... Iya ka… hhmmmmhpppp" Omongan Jaejoong terputus saat Kyu membekap mulutnya

" Ya! Awas saja kalau hal itu tersebar ke orang lain!" Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi Kyuhyun.

Malamnya Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun mengunjungi Changmin. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat gugup berhadapan dengan Changmin secara langsung. Selama ini dia hanya melihat Changmin dari fotonya saja kan?

" Hey saeng, kenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyun. Temanku disini. Dan Kyu kurasa kau tahu dia siapa" Ucap Jaejoong yang dihadiahi sebuah pukulan pada lengannya, sementara Changmin mengerutkan alisnya

" Kyuhyun imnida. Jae hyung banyak sekali cerita tentangmu" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum

" Go..mawo sud..dah men...jaga hyungku..." Changmin bicara masih dengan terbata

" Tenang saja... Aku sudah menganggapnya hyungku kok. Kau cepatlah sembuh" Ucap Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya. Kalau seperti ini mereka sungguh terlihat imut. Tapi, tidak tahu kalau Changmin sembuh dan akan menjadi duo evil bersama Kyuhyun

Sebelum jam duabelas malam, Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun sampai di asrama. Jaejoong membuka notebooknya. Terpampang sebuah email dari Junsu.

_' Ya! Kau membuatku dimarahi Yunho karena tidak memberitahunya kau ada di Korea! Bagaimana Minnie? Apa dia baik - baik saja? Aku menyesal tidak mendampingnya. Aku jadi tidak melihat saat dia sadar. Sampaikan salamku untuknya ne? Love Suie'_

_' Minnie baik - baik saja. Aku harap aku bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Hari sabtu nanti aku berencana pindah ke apartemen bersama temanku agar bisa menjaga Minnie dengan baik. Sampaikan maafku pada Yunho selaku Appanya yang gagal. Love Jongie ^^'_

Setelah membalas email, dia dan Kyuhyun tertidur. Hari sabtu tiba dan mereka mulai memindahkan barang - barang yang ada diasrama ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Setelah pindah, Jaejoong lebih sering menemani Changmin di rumah sakit. Karena Changmin selalu merengek ingin tidur bersama Jaejoong. Lagipula dia kesepian jika harus sendirian di rumah sakit itu.

.

**~ Kyuhyun POV ~**

.

Hari ini Jae hyung menyuruhku menemani Minnie. Apa - apaan anak itu! Aku tahu dia manja pada Jae hyung. Tapi dia merebut semua perhatian yang biasanya aku dapatkan dari Jae hyung.

Aku memang menyukainya. Tapi, setelah melihat sifat manjanya membuatku mual. Aku tidak suka dia bermanja pada Jae hyung.

Eoh?

Cemburu? Mungkin...

Aku berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat membuka pintu itu, aku melihatnya bersandar pada tempat tidurnya.

" Eoh? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyaku sambil membuka jaket yang aku kenakan lalu mendekatinya

" Kau menemaniku Kyu? Mana Jae hyung?" Bicaranya sudah tidak terbata walaupun masih tidak terlalu terdengar

" Ne... Kau sudah makan puddingmu? Ini waktunya makan snack bukan? Jae hyung tidak bisa datang karena harus lembur ditempat kerja part timenya"

" Ne, aku menunggu Jae hyung supaya disuapi ternyata dia tidak bisa datang"

" Ne, Jae hyung menggantikan temannya di tempat kerjanya. Kau makan saja. Perlu aku suapi?"

Mwo? Apa - apaan mulut ini? Bicara seenaknya saja!

" Jinjja? Ne... Aku masih malas mengangkat sendok"

Aku menatapnya, dia memandang keluar jendela. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar aku mengambil puding yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur itu. Aku menyuapinya, dengan semangat dia memakan habis pudingnya. Apa dia benar sedang sakit? Kenapa makannya lahap sekali?

" Hey Kyu..."

" Hmmm?" Tanyaku tanpa menatap matanya

" Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

" Mwo? An-aniya... Kajja kau sudah makan. Tidurlah sekarang" Ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Kyu, diluar sangat indah. Temani aku jalan - jalan ne?" Ucapnya lalu memandangku dengan senyuman tipis yang terpampang di bibir pucatnya

Aku menurutinya, membawanya menuju taman belakang rumah sakit. Kami duduk berdampingan dibawah sebuah pohon rimbun. Tidak berdampingan juga sih. Aku di bangku taman dan dia diatas kursi rodanya.

Aku memandanginya. Dia menatap langit yang sedikit mendung. Sebentar lagi pasti salju turun! Dia merentangakan tangannya, menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dia tampan sekali walaupun sedang sakit seperti ini!

" Sebentar lagi natal"

" Ne… Waeyo?"

" Junsu hyung ulang tahun sebentar lagi…."

Kenapa malah memikirkan ulang tahun orang lain? Aku tahu siapa itu Junsu hyung…. Dia kan teman dekat mereka. Yang pacaran dengan namja jidat lebar…

" Lalu?"

" Aku ingin memberikannya sesuatu tapi apa ya?" Changmin tampak berfikir

" Aku yakin apapun yang kau berikan dia akan suka"

" Jawaban yang tidak membantu"

" Ya! Dari yang aku lihat, dia sangat menyayangimu dan Jae hyung. Aku rasa memberikan kabar bahwa kau sehat disertai dengan foto akan membuat hari ulang tahunnya senang?"

" Benarkah?"

" Ne…"

" Gomawo Kyunie ah…"

" Mwo? Kyu-kyunie?" Aku menatap Changmin, dia pun menatapku

" Waeyo? Aku, Jae hyung, Junsu hyung punya nama panggilan. Kyunie… kedengarannya bagus bukan… kau juga! Panggilah aku Minnie" Ucapnya lalu menyunggingkan senyum, aku tersenyum tipis

" Ne… Hey, sudah mulai malam dan dingin. Kajja, kita kembali ke kamar"

" Um" Changmin eh maksudku Minnie mengangguk, aku bangkit lalu mendorong kursi roda itu menuju kamarnya.

Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan membacakannya buku dongeng. Dia sungguh manja, dia minta padaku untuk membacakannya dongeng pinokio. Akhirnya dia tertidur, aku memperhatikan wajah imutnya saat tidur. Sangat tampan, ternyata dia baik dan bukan evil seperti yang diceritakan oleh Jae hyung?

Aku menyusuri lekuk wajahnya dengan jari telunjukku. Tanpa sadar wajahku mendekat dan…

CUP

Aku mencium keningnya lalu duduk kembali disofa sambil menunggu Jae hyung datang.

.

**~ Kyuhyun POV End ~**

.

CEKLEK

Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar Changmin dan mendekat kearah Changmin yang duduk bersandar pada tempat tidurnya.

" Kau belum tidur Min?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Belum hyung, aku tidak bisa tidur. Sudah aku coba tapi tidak bisa. Malah setelah dia membacakan buku Pinokio dia yang tertidur… Jinjja…" Ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk Kyu yang tertidur disofa dengan sebuah selimut

" Kau yang menyelimutinya?"

" Um"

Yup, Changmin tidak tertidur, dia juga merasakan belaian jari lentik Kyuhyun tadi. Hanya saja dia tidak bergerak atau menangkap basah kegiatan sembunyi - sembunyi dari Kyuhyun. Dan dia tidak menduga kalau Kyuhyun juga mencium keningnya. Saat Kyuhyun benar - benar tertidur Changmin bangun lalu mengambil sebuah selimut yang biasa dipakai Jaejoong saat menginap dan menyelimutinya.

" Hyungie…." Panggil Changmin

" Ne?"

" Apa Kyu menyukaiku?"

" Maksudmu?"

" Aku rasa dia menyukaiku hyung"

" Ka-kau tau darima..mana?" Jaejoong menutupi kebohongannya

" Dari bicaramu yang terbata dan tentu saja sikap Kyu yang terlalu kentara itu"

" Eh?"

" Aku bisa tau dia menyukaiku hyung, dia bahkan selalu merona saat dekat denganku. Benarkan?"

" Ka-kau tanyakan saja padanya! Kau ini!" Jaejoong memukul pelan lengan Changmin, dan Changmin hanya bisa meringis.

Changmin tidak sepolos Jaejoong yang tidak bisa mengetahui seseorang menyukainya atau tidak. Changmin memang evil dan food monster tapi dia peka terhadap perasaan orang lain.

" Hyung, bebek hyung akan ulang tahun sebentar lagi. Aku ingin mengirimkan foto untuknya. Bisa?"

" Kau ini! Memanggilnya seperti itu!" Jaejoong menghela nafasnya " Tentu Minnie ah.. Tapi sekarang kau harus tidur dulu"

" Ne, tapi biarkan Kyu menginap disini hyung"

" Wae?"

" Turuti saja mauku. Hyung pulang saja"

" Ya! Kau bocah evil! Awas kalau kau menjahili Kyu"

" Ne… Sana pulang" Usir Changmin

" Ckckckckck, aku menyesal membawamu ke Jepang"

" Hehehehe…" Changmin hanya tertawa tidak jelas menanggapi Jaejoong

.

Pagi datang menjelang, Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya dan langsung duduk. Dia mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ah! Dia mulai mengingatnya. Tapi, dia mulai bertanya - tanya siapa yang menyelimutinya.

CEKLEK

Kyuhyun menengok kearah kamar mandi, keluarlah sosok tinggi yang menyaingi tiang listrik #plakkk.

" Kau sudah bangun Kyu?"

" Eh?" Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan membantu Changmin berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan menutupi bagian tubuh Changmin dengan selimut. Changmin duduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

" Kau menyelimutiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Menurutmu?"

" Gomawo" Ucapnya menunduk. Ntah kenapa jika berhadapan dengan makhluk yang ada dihadapannya ini, dia merasa sangat malu dan selalu merona. Tidak terlihat keevilannya!

" Hey Kyu, to the point saja ya"

" Ne?" Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya

" Jadilah namjachinguku"

" Eh? MWO?"

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

LOVE update! Hehehehehe... kilat aja deh, ga di edit jadi mian kalo mengecewakan

Mian mian mian karena Cho menistakan Uri Lovely Minnie lagi, tapi... sumpeh deh Cho sayang beud sama dia! Dia udah sadar kok... di bawa sama Jaemma pula...

Thanks ya, udah nyempetin baca, tulis ripiu, follow juga fav ff Cho!

**Special Thanks To :**

liea. friezty, CuteCat88, yunjae heart, Guest, amora. amora. 94043, alint2709, vampireyunjae, kimura. shiba, evilpumpkin, Boo Bear Cwang, yla, Selena Jung (annyeong! ^^), MaxMin, akiramia44, snow. drop. 1272, Noona, OceanBlue030415, Elzha luv changminnie, Vic89, gwansim84, UMeWookie, danactebh, jena, Clein cassie, Rly. C. JaeKyu, para Sider

Chap depan Cho usahain blz ripiu kalian. Nah... Cho brb tulis si nerdy ChangKyu side dulu. Soalnya udah sapet inspirasi pas mandi kemaren sore!

See u next chap ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**Love**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminnie oppa yang unyu - unyu itu milik Cho... wkwkwkwkwk

Pairing : Yunjae? Yoosu?

Rating **T ke M terus NC21**

YAOI, typos, alurnya ga jelas dan membosankan

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt

.

.

.

.

Pagi datang menjelang, Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya dan langsung duduk. Dia mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ah! Dia mulai mengingatnya. Tapi, dia mulai bertanya - tanya siapa yang menyelimutinya.

CEKLEK

Kyuhyun menengok kearah kamar mandi, keluarlah sosok tinggi yang menyaingi tiang listrik #plakkk.

" Kau sudah bangun Kyu?"

" Eh?" Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan membantu Changmin berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan menutupi bagian tubuh Changmin dengan selimut. Changmin duduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

" Kau menyelimutiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Menurutmu?"

" Gomawo" Ucapnya menunduk. Ntah kenapa jika berhadapan dengan makhluk yang ada dihadapannya ini, dia merasa sangat malu dan selalu merona. Tidak terlihat keevilannya!

" Hey Kyu, to the point saja ya"

" Ne?" Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya

" Jadilah namjachinguku"

" Eh? MWO?"

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

.

.

.

.

" Tidak usah kaget begitu, aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Tapi, bisakah kau menerimaku yang masih dalam tahap penyembuhan ini?"

" Eh?" Otak evil Kyuhyun serasa tumpul dan tidak bisa berfikir jernih. '_ Tadi Minnie bilang apa? Menjadi namjachingunya? Mwoooo!'_

" Hey! Kenapa malah bengong! Ku tahu kita baru saling mengenal tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa kita akan belajar menyukaimu lagipula Ku dengar dari hyung kau evil juga sama denganku. Jadi kajja... Kita jadi duo evil. Otte?" Changmin perlahan memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang dirasanya sangat dingin. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam tundukannya, hal itu membuat seorang Shim Changmin tersenyum dan menarik Kyuhyun mendekat padanya.

CUP

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dikening Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun merona. Dan Changmin yang melihatnya tersenyum. Dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun.

" Nggghhh..." Kyuhyun terbelalak Changmin menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut pada bibir miliknya. Tapi kelamaan dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Changmin

Changmin mulai menuntut. Dia mendorong bibirnya meminta akses untuk masuk kedalam mulut namja yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya. Dan Kyuhyun mengizinkannya. Perang lidah tidak terhindarkan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi agresif dalam ciumannya.

" Ngghhh... Minnhhh... Mmhhhhh..." Kyu mulai hilang kendali hingga...

CEKLEK

" Omo! Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Kyuhyun langung mendorong Changmin pelan lalu menatap pintu yang terbuka. Sedangkan Changmin menatap keluar jendela. Dia tahu kalau hyungnya yang datang. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

" Ckckckckck, kalian ini...! Ingat ini di rumah sakit"

" Mianhae Jae hyung"

Jaejoong berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluknya.

" Hyuung?"

" Chukae akhirnya kau mendapatkan Minnie. Aku merestui kalian" Ucap Jaejoong lalu melepaskan pelukannya " Dan kau! Awas kalau menyakiti Kyu!" Katanya lalu memukul pelan lengan Changmin dan Changmin meringis karena sakit.

.

**~ Junsu POV ~**

.

Hari ini tanggal 15 Desember, yap! Aku berulang tahun. Tapi kali ini aku sangat kesepian. Aku tahu ada Chunnie yang menemaniku juga Yunho. Tapi dua sahabat yang aku rindukan itu tidak ada. Minnie, Jongie... Bogoshippoyo...

CEKLEK

" Baby... Waeyo? Kajja kita berangkat" Chunnie menghampiriku yang duduk dimeja belajar. Tahun ini dia yang pertama kali mengucapkan selamat ukang tahun untukku dan aku terharu mendengarnya.

" Kita akan bertemu Yunho?"

" Ne, hari ini dia libur dan tidak ada jadwal bertemu klien Appanya"

Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju Chunnie lalu memeluknya erat. Tak sampai 5 detik, dia membalas pelukanku. Hangat...

" Gomawo" Ucapku

" Untuk?"

" Karena sudah mau mengisi hari - hariku yang sepi"

" Ne chagiya.. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku"

Setelah pamit, aku dan Chunnie berangkat menuju restoran. Di sana tampak Yunho sudah menunggu kami. Setelah dia mengucapkan selamat padaku, kami makan dan saling bercanda.

" Apa Jae tidak memberi kabar Baby? Kau tidak merindukan mereka?" Tanya Chunnie

" Aku sangat merindukan dua makhluk idiot itu Chun. Mereka saja yang tidak memberikan kabar padaku! Bahkan email saja tidak dibalas!" Ucapku lalu meminum wine yang ada digelas. Tapi kemudian aku membuka tabletku dan membuka email " Omo!" Seruku

" Wae?" Tanya Yunho

" Jae!"

_'Saengil chukae hamnida Suie baby... Semoga kau awet ya dengan Yoochun. Mianhae aku tidak bisa memberikanmu hadiah tahun ini. Tapi doaku selalu menyertaimu Suie. Love Jongie'_

_' Yah! Hyung pantat bebek saengil chukae hamnida! Bagaimana kabar hyung musang dan jidat lebar itu? Hahahahaha... Aku tahu kalian merindukanku kan? Aku akan kembali nanti! Tunggu aku ne? Ah! Kami kirimkan foto untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu! Ini foto eksklusif! Mianhae aku pergi tidak pamit padamu ne? Love Minnie'_

" Apa - apa an itu! Dia memanggilku tidak sopan!" Ucap Chunnie. Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku mendownload foto pemberian Changmin dan Jaejoong

Aku tidak bisa menahan haruku saat melihat foto itu. Joongie dan Minnie memegang sebuah kue bertuliskan '_Hepi b-dei Su-ie'_ dan menunjukka senyum bahagia. Minnie tersenyum sangat bahagia, aku sangat senang dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu

" Uljima baby" Aku merasa Chunnie mendekapku erat aku hanya bisa membalas dekapannya.

" Aku minta fotonya ne"

" Ne Yun, aku tahu kau sangat merindukan Jongie. Ambil saja..." Ucapku

.

**~ Junsu POV End ~**

.

Setelah Yunho mengirim foto itu ke ponselnya, dia mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Jaejoong melalui tablet milik Junsu.

_'Kau membuatku khawatir Jae! Kau harus kembali secepatnya! Bogoshippo... Cepatlah kembali dan bawa uri aegya yang nakal itu, Yunho'_

Setelah acara makan itu selesai Yoochun mengantar kembali Junsu menuju rumahnya. Dalam perjalanan, Junsu terus memperhatikan foto yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong dah Changmin.

" Eoh? Kenapa berhenti Chunnie?" Tanya Junsu yang tersadar mobil Yoochun berhenti dipinggir jalan, padahal rumahnya masih satu blok lagi

" Aku belum memberikan hadiah untukmu baby..."

" Eh?"

Yoochun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan membukanya, sebuah cincin emas berwarna putih yang sangat sederhana.

" Chu...nniie?"

" Mari kita ganti cincin pertunangan kita dengan yang baru, cincin ini menandakan keseriusanku dalam hubungan kita baby"

Yoochun memasukkan sebuah cincin yang didalamnya bertuliskan namanya kedalam jari manis Junsu. Junsu terisak melihatnya.

" Waeyo baby? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Yoochun

" Ani, aku sangat menyukainya... Gomawo"

" Pakaikan punyaku juga"

" Um" Junsu mengangguk penuh semangat dan memakaikan cincin itu pada jari manis Yoochun dalam cincin itu terdapat ukiran bertuliskan nama Junsu

CUP

Junsu mengecup kilat bibir Yoochun. Dia menatap intens Yoochun dan Yoochun balas menatapnya. Tapi perlahan wajah Yoochun mendekat, Junsu yang menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya menutupkan matanya.

Yoochun menekan lembut bibir Junsu. Namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu meningkat. Dia menarik Junsu menuju kursi kemudinya dan memangku menghadap padanya.

" Mmhhhh... Ahhhh...mmnhhhh" Junsu mendesah tertahan

Yoochun membuka kancing kemeja milik kekasihnya. Hari ini mereka memakai kemeja couple berwarna baby blue. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sudah menerobos masuk kedalam kemeja dan mengelus punggung Junsu. Menggoda sang pemilik.

" Mmhhhh... Chuunnhhhh... Ahh..." Junsu memberontak mendorong Yoochun. Dia kehabisan nafas " Hah... Kau hah... Ingin membunuhku eoh? Hah...hah..." Nafasnya masih terengah

" Aku bahkan tidak ingin melepaskan ciumanku darimu baby ah" Yoochun mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher milik Junsu dan menempelkan bibirnya, dia menjilat dan menyesapnya. Membuat Junsu kaget.

" Ahhh... Chunnhhh... Hmmmm..." Junsu memegang bahu Yoochun

Yoochun menyesap kulit Junsu lebih kuat lalu menggigitnya. Dan melepaskan gigitan itu. Meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan pada leher namjachingunya.

" Chuunhh... Mhhh... Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?"

" Aku menandaimu, supaya semua orang tahu kau sudah ada pemiliknya"

" Memangnya aku binatang peliharaan!" Junsu memajukan bibirnya kesal

Yoochun mendekat kembali dan mencium bibir Junsu lebih liar, hingga tanpa sadar Junsu bergerak mendekat dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yoochun. Dia pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Yoochun padanya sekarang.

Yoochun mengelus pelan dada Junsu. Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih menuju leher Junsu lagi. Tangannya mengelus lebih kencang dada Junsu. Dan menemukan apa yang dia cari nipple Junsu. Dia memilinnya, menghadirkan suara desahan seksi dan imut dari Junsu.

" Ahh... Cuuunnnhh..."

Yoochun makin menyeringai, dia melepaskan kemeja Junsu dan tampak tubuh menggiurkan milik kekasihnya. Dia menurunkan ciuman dan jilatannya menuju nipple Junsu yang sudah menegang.

" Ahhhh... Ahhh... Ngghhh..." Junsu meremas kepala Yoochun. Bagian bawah mereka bergesekan dan Junsu tahu ada yang berbeda dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia horny sekarang

" Baby ah... Aku menginginkanmu..." Bisik Yoochun lalu menjilat pelan telinga Junsu

" Ini dimobil Chunnie..."

" Yang pertama harus berkesan..." Ucap Yoochun lalu mulai menyesap nipple Junsu kembali " Otte baby? Hmm?"

" Hmmm... Lakukhannhh.. Seshuukkhhamuuhh Chunn..." Junsu tidak kuat lagi menahan godaan sebesar ini.

Yoochun menyeringai dan membaringkan Junsu pada kursi penumpang kemudian merendahkan jok mobilnya. Dia menindih Junsu dan mulai menciumi leher hingga perut Junsu. Sedangkan Junsu hanya bisa mendesah keras dengan tangannya yang setia menarik rambut Yoochun larena nikmat.

Yoochun terus menciumi perut Junsu, kemudian tangannya membuka skinny jeans yang dipakai oleh Junsu. Membukanya sampai lutut.

" Chhunnhnh... Ahh..."

" Ne baby... "

Yoochun berhasil membuka boxer milik Junsu dan mulai meraba little Junsu. Membuat si empu menggelinjang geli tapi dinikmatinya.

" Wahh... Little Suie sudah bangun tegak... Mhhhmm..." Yoochun tanpa ragu langsung memasukkan junior itu kedalam mulutnya dan mengisapnya kencang.

" Chhuunniii...eehhh... Ahhhh... Terruushhh... Hhmmmm..." Junsu meremas rambut Yoochun sebagai penyalur nikmatnya.

" Hmmhh..."

" Chuniieeehhhh... Ak-aku keellluaarrr... Shhhhh... Ahhhh!" Junsu menekan kepala Yoochun hingga seluruh kejantanannya masuk kedalam tenggorokkannya saat dia mengeluarkan spermanya. Yoochun menghisap hingga sperma kekasihnya itu benar - benar berhenti keluar. Dia kemudian menindih Junsu yang masih terengah dan memandangnya

" Kau sangat menggemaskan Su..."

" Hah... Ap..pah maksudmuh?"

" Aku akan langsung menuju inti saja ne?"

Junsu yang mendengarnya merona merah dan mengangguk. Dia meraba wajah Yoochun dan langsung meraup bibirnya yang menggoda. Yoochun mulai kembali panas, Junsu membantu Yoochun melucuti kemeja dan celana panjangnya. Membuat Yoochun naked sama sepertinya. Yoochun terus menjilat dan menyesap leher Junsu. Sedangkan jari tangannya meraba hole milik Junsu. Perlahan dia masukkan jari tengahnya kedalam hole itu.

" Akhhh.. Appo Chunnn..."

" Gwaencahana... Akan sakit diawal"

" Hmmmhhhh..." Junsu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit, Yoochun memasukkan jari telunjuknya sekarang dan hal itu membuat Junsu makin meringis kesakitan

Akhirnya dengan susah payah Yoochun berhasil memasukkan empat jarinya. Dia mulai memaju mundurkan jarinya, mencari sweet pot milik Junsu. Agak sulit untuknya karena Junsu terus memekik sakit karena holenya terasa terbelah dua.

" AHH! Ahhh... Chuunn!"

Itu dia! Yoochun berhasil menemukannya. Perlahan dia mengeluarkan jari tangannya. Membuat Junsu mengerang kecewa. Tapi Yoochun tersenyum menanggapinya.

" Sabar baby..."

Yoochun mengangkat tubuhnya, mengarahkan juniornya menuju hole surganya. Dia menatap Junsu dengan yakin. Junsu membalas tatapannya. Perlahan Yoochun mendekat dan mencium perlahan sambil mendorong juniornya masuk membuat Junsu mendesah tertahan.

" Sakkhhiittt Chunn... Keluarkannhhh..." Junsu mulai terisak

" Uljima baby, kau boleh menggigitku kalau sakit" Yoochun lalu menyodorkan pundaknya unyuk Junsu gigit, dan Junsu menempatkan giginya pada pundak Yoochun.

Yoochun memasukkan juniornya dengan perlahan. Junsu pun menggigit dengan kencang. Holenya terasa terbelah dua dan sangat menyakitkan. Junsu menangis sambil menggigit pundak Yoochun.

" ARGGGGHHHH!" Junsu berteriak saat junior Yoochun masuk semua, Yoochun mendiamkan dirinya. Dia ingin Junsu membiasakan dirinya terlebih dahulu dengan keadaan juniornya menancap di hole Junsu

" Gwamenchana baby? Boleh aku bergerak?" Tanya Yoochun. Dia menegakkan badannya, ingin melihat reaksi kekasihnya. Junsu mengangguk perlahan

" Ne, bergeraklah Chun..."

Yoochun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan kenikamatan yang diberikan Junsu padanya. Sesekali mencium bibir Junsu atau membuat tanda pada pundak Junsu, tangannya pun tak lupa memainkan dada Junsu.

" Akhhh.. akh... Ahh! Di... Disanhhaahhh Chunn.. Ahh..." Sepertinya Yoochun telah menemukan sweetpot milik Junsu. Yoochun dengan senang hati menumbuk daerah itu dengan keras membuat rasa sakit yang Junsu alami berubah menjadi desahan yang sangat erotis ditelinga Yoochun. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka seperti itu dan Junsu sudah mengeluarkan kenikmatannya beberapa kali sedangkan Yoochun belum

" Ahhhh... Su... Baby... Kau sung ahhhh guh... Nikmatthhh... Hmmmm..."

" Chunnhh...ahhhh... Ak-akuu..."

" Ne baby... Aku juga...AHHHHH!

" CHHUUUNNNIIIEEHHHHH..."

Yoochun ambruk diatas tubuh Junsu, dia kemudian mencium kening Junsu. Setelah beberapa saat Yoochun pindah kekursinya. Dan menatap Junsu.

" Kemarilah baby... Biarkan aku memelukmu"

Junsu mengangguk dan duduk dipangkuan Yoochun. Dia memeluk leher namja casanova itu dan mulai tertidur. Yoochun memperhatikan Junsu, wajahnya sungguh berantakan. Bibirnya yang bengkak karena ciumannya tadi serta tanya merah serta ungu yang ada dimana - mana pada tubuh mulus Junsu. Yoochun mengecupi kening serta kepala Junsu sebelum akhirnya ikut terlelap bersama kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**LIMA TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Junsu POV ~**

.

Annyeong yeorobum! Kim Junsu imnida. Sekarang aku sudah berumur 22 tahun! Dan pekerjaanku sekarang adalah produser musik. Hahahahahaha... Aku sangat senang pada pekerjaanku ini.

Sekarang aku sedang menunggu kekasih pabboku itu! Sudah satu jam dia telat! Aku menunggunya ditaman kota. Tempat biasa kami untuk bertemu.

Aku memandang danau didepanku, kabar kalian bagaimana Jongie, Minnie? Kenapa kalian tidak menghubungi kami disini? Yap sudah lima tahun mereka tidak mengabarkan apa - apa pada kami disini. Apa mereka sudah melupakanku?

" Hoooshhhh... Suie baby mian aku telat..." Seseorang terengah dibelakangku. Siapa lagi yang akan telat kalau bukan kekasih pabboku itu!

" Yah! Kau tau aku sud... Omo!" Aku langsung menghampiri Yoochun yang menggendong seorang bocah tiga tahunan " Henryy ahh... Bogoshippooooo..." Aku menciumi bocah kecil itu

" Ne noona... Bogocipo"

" Ya! Panggil aku hyung! Aku ini namja!"

" Nooooonnaa!"

" Aishhh kau ini" Aku mengambilnya dari gendongan Chunnie

" Yah! Baby! Kau selalu mengacuhkanku kalau sudah ada Henry!"

" Heheheheheh, mianhae... Kenapa Henry bisa bersamamu?" Tanyaku

" Kim ahjumma menitipkan Henry padaku. Tadi aku disuruh menjemputnya jadi aku terlambat!"

" Ah! Baiklah kali ini kau aku maafkan! Kajja Henry... Kita jalan - jalan" Ucapku lalu menciumi pipi gembulnya

" Ne! Henly mau ec klim!"

" Ne, kajja kita beli! Kajja Chun!"

Henry, Kim Henry adalah nama anak Heechul ahjumma. Pada akhir penantiannya terhadap penerus, akhirnya Tuhan mengirimkan janin pada perutnya. Hangeng ahjusshi sangat senang terlebih Heechul ahjumma karena penantiannya tidak percuma. Henry, adik dari Jaejoong lahir dengan kondisi yang sehat.

.

**~ Junsu POV End ~**

.

**~ Yoochun POV ~**

.

Ya! Dia mengacuhkanku lagi! Dia memang seperti itu, jika sudah bertemu dengan Henry dia melupakanku yang notabene nya adalah kekasihnya. Tapi, aku senang. Setidaknya dia tersenyum sekarang. Dulu dia selalu menangis ketika mengingat Jaejoong dan Changmin yang sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Hari ini kami menghabiskan waktu di Lotte World, tempat favorit Henry. Setelah puas bermain dia tertidur dimobil pada pangkuan Junsu. Junsu mengelus pelan rambut Henry, membuat anak itu nyaman dan makin memeluk Junsuie-ku.

" Hari ini kita akan pesta dirumah Kim ahjumma..."

" Ne... Semua berkumpul bukan? Orangtuamu, orangtuaku, juga orangtua Yunho, juga Leeteuk ahjumma. Kita akan merayakan ulang tahun Jaejoong" Ucap Junsu. Dia kembali menunduk

" Dia pasti pulang Su! Tidak usah khawatir"

" Ne..."

Tiap tanggal ulang tahun Jaejoong, kami mengadakan pertemuan seperti ini. Kami ingin selalu mengingatnya. Aku memarkirkan mobilku dihalaman rumah Kim ahjumma, ada beberapa mobil terparkir. Sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul.

" He? Henry tidur eoh?" Tanya Kim ahjumma menghampiri Junsu

.

**~ Yoochun POV End ~**

.

" He? Henry tidur eoh?" Tanya Heechul

" Ne ahjumma" Jawab Junsu

" Baringkan dia disofa saja... Kalau dikamar dia akan menangis saat tidak menemukan kita"

" Ne..."

Junsu membaringkan tubuh kecil Henry disofa dan bergabung dengan yang lain. Tak lama acara dimulai. Mereka meniup lilin diatas kue yang telah Heechul sediakan.

.

**~ Yunho POV ~**

.

Setelah acara meniup lilin, kami menikmati makanan yang telah disediakan dihalaman belakang rumah Heechul ahjumma.

Jongie ah, bogoshipo... Kembalilah... Aku benar - benar merindukanmu dan uri aegya Minnie...

" EOMMA! APPA! NOONA INI MENCALI KALIAN!"

Ah! Suara Henry, kami yang berada disana menengok kearah suara itu dan membelalakan mata saat Henry menggandeng seseorang.

" Kau..."

.

**~ Yunho POV End ~**

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heheheheehe...

Update juga setelah dua hari kecapean...

Siapa yang datang? Chap depan Cho jelasin

Aigo... mana Yunjae momentnya? Kok malah Yoosu? Ne... pengennya di chap ini ada yunjae moment tapi... sabar ya, soalnya di LOVE pemerannya pan bukan Yunjae doank, ada Yoosu sama Changkyu juga ^^ dan yang mendapat sweet moment duluan si oom jidat sama paman bebek! Hehehehe...

**KimJJ boo** : ketinggalan ne? Kebut yaa... kkk..

**littlecupcake noona** : ia donk... emak sama bapanya kalah sama anaknya ^^

**Selena Jung** : Yunjae momentnya belom ne... ToT chap depan kayaknya mulai ada

**Boo Bear Love Cwang** : emank tu si tiang, ninggalin Cho biar bisa sama mas KyuKyu! Awas aja kalo dia minta balik. Wkwkwk..

**Rly. C. JaeKyu :** ia neh... hah... Cho doank yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan ToT

**MaxMin** : maklum ya, si uri lovely evil bang Mimin mank ga tau tempat dan keadaan!

**alint2709** : hehehe.. ia tuh..

**vampireyunjae** : ne, bang mimin bangun tanpa harus di kiss kayak di uri. Wkwkwkwkw...

**Yunjae Heart** : ne, tapi bentar lagi ketemu kok. Byar in aja si Yunpa bergalau ria! Hahahahaha

**cho ri rin :** blm ada yunjae moment na nih... sabar ne?

**Noona** : jiah... nado saranghae juga deh? :p

**Clein** **cassie** : ia lah... to the point aje! Ga usah banyak tingkah si bang mimin! Wkwkwkwk

**evilpumpkin** : reaksinya si Jaemma sih biasa aje! Au dah tu si Yunpa! Pan mereka blm ketemu... hehehe

**Krisyeol Lover** : Maacih, Cho emank cute! #plaaakkkk! Sape yang bilang lu Cho?! Mian, Cho ke PD an ^^

**liea. friezty** : Yunpanya masih labil ngurus anak! Heheheh

**Vic89** : ne, dia gagal karena lagi masa labil! Hahahahaha...

**OceanBlue030415** : Ne, lagi berebutan hak asuh... siapa seeehhh yang ga mau punya anak kayak bang mimin yang unyu tiada tara? Wkwkwkw

**jaena** : kapan - kapan... :p

**YeChun** : ne... mereka bakal balik kok. Kapan ya?

**gwansim84** : ho oh, maklum ne?

**Guest** : Tq ne? To the point saja ya, Cho sebenernya sebel kalo bikin adegan ChangKyu! Huuwwaaaaa... cemburu tingkat iblis! Tapi, ya sudah lah... biarkan mas KyuKyu bahagia sama si bang Mimin!

**CuteCat88** : Ne, tunggu chap selanjutnya juga yaaa ^^

.

Chap depan isinya apa? Silahkan buat tebakan... kalo bener Cho update besok ^^

Intip ff sebelah ah, kali aja bisa update hari ini! Hehehehe...

See u next chap chingu~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Love**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminnie oppa yang unyu - unyu itu milik Cho... wkwkwkwkwk

Pairing : Yunjae? Yoosu?

Rating **Back to T, M-**

YAOI, typos, alurnya ga jelas dan membosankan

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt

.

.

.

.

**~ Yunho POV ~**

.

Setelah acara meniup lilin, kami menikmati makanan yang telah disediakan dihalaman belakang rumah Heechul ahjumma.

Jongie ah, bogoshipo... Kembalilah... Aku benar - benar merindukanmu dan uri aegya Minnie...

" EOMMA! APPA! NOONA INI MENCALI KALIAN!"

Ah! Suara Henry, kami yang berada disana menengok kearah suara itu dan membelalakan mata saat Henry menggandeng seseorang.

" Kau..."

.

**~ Yunho POV End ~**

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 9 ~**

.

.

.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

.

Annyeong! Joongie kembali! Hahahahahahah! Hari ini, setalah hampir 6 tahun menetap di Jepang!

" Hyung! Tolong bantu!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Aku menghampirinya, dia sedang memasukkan baju - bajunya kedalam koper

" Ya! Kau membawa banyak sekali!"

" Ne! Aku kan tidak punya baju disana!"

" Kyunie baby, hyung waeyo?"

Aku menengok, Minnie berdiri dibelakangku lalu mendekat dan membantu Kyu memasukkan pakaiannya dalam koper. Besok kami akan pulang ketanah air kami dan Minnie memaksa Kyu untuk ikut dengannya karena memang sudah tidak ada yang akan kami lakukan disini.

Aku duduk disofa dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Aku sudah bekerja pada perusahaan Matsuyama Corp dibidang properti, sedangkan Minnie menyalurkan bakat dan minatnya pada perfilman. Dia bahkan sudah menjadi sutradara muda berbakat dan menerima banyak penghargaan disini. Dia kuliah setelah satu tahun masa penyembuhannya. Dia menjadi hoobae ku.

Sedangkan Kyu, sudah tidak memiliki siapa - siapa sekarang. Orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakan dua tahun yang lalu dan perusahaan ayahnya direbut oleh paman dan bibinya sendiri! Saat itu Kyu yang hampir saja berhasil memotong nadi tangannya kalau saja Minnie tidak memergokinya. Sungguh sadis memang, tapi dia memiliki kami yang menyayanginya terlebih Minnie sangat mencintainya.

Baru kali itu aku melihat Kyu yang angkuh dan sombong serta evil berubah menjadi terpuruk. Tapi Minnie menemaninya dan membangkitkan gairah hidupnya sehingga dia kembali bertahan dalam kerasnya hidup.

" Tidurlah sudah malam, jangan sampai kelelahan eoh?" Ucap Minnie padaku dan Kyu. Aku hanya mengangguk

" Hyung, hari ini aku tidur bersamamu" Ucap Kyu

" Ne..." Kyu menggandeng lenganku dan berjalan menuju kamarku

" Ya! Kenapa tidak tidur bersamaku! Ya! Shim Kyuhyun!"

" Eoh? Jangan seenaknya mengganti margaku Shim! Kajja hyung! Aku mengantuk! Kalau tidur dengannya, bisa - bisa besok aku punya kantung mata!"

" Ya!"

Aku hanya tertawa menanggapi mereka yang kekanakkan. Sampai kamar Kyu memelukku dan tak lama tertidur. Aku mengelus rambutnya pelan. Appa, Eomma, Suie, Chunnie... Bohoshippo...

Aku membuka laci meja nakas dan mengelurkan sebuah foto. Foto Yunho yang sedang membaca sebuah buku dibawah pohon.

Apa kau masih mencintaiku Yunho ah... Bogoshippo...

_Doushitte…._

Aku segera menengok dan meraih ponselku. Alarmnya berbunyi…

" Saengil Chukae hamnida… Jaejoongie.." Lirihku

.

**~ Jaejoong POV End ~**

.

**~ Kyuhyun POV ~**

.

Pagi ini aku membantu Joongie hyung menyiapkan sarapan. Hari ini kami akan pergi ke Korea. Tempat mereka berasal. Aku memang berasal dari Korea, tapi aku hanya beberapa kali kesana. Itu pun saat orangtuaku masih hidup. Yang aku miliki sekarang hanya Minnie kekasihku dan Joongie hyung.

Alasan sebenarnya aku tidak mau tidur bersamanya kemarin adalah karena aku tidak mau memiliki kantung mata! Aku kan akan bertemu calon mertuaku, jadi aku harus cantik! Eoh! Cantik? Maksudku tampan! Tanpa cacat! Kalau tidur bersamanya bisa jadi dia mencumbuku sampai pagi! Eits! Mencumbuku bukan berarti bercinta. Kami sepakat melakukannya saat kami resmi menjadi suami istri.

Tunggu... Siapa istrinya? Aish... Mengingat hal itu aku kesal sendiri karena aku bertindak sebagai uke dalam hubungan kami.

Dia akan menciumiku sepanjang malam dan membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Maka dari itu, aku memilih tidur bersama Joongie hyung saja! Minnie orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab, dia mengurusku dan tidak melupakan janjinya untuk tidak bercinta sampai kami menikah dan aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Walau kadang dia tidak tahan godaan dan aku harus menenangkannya.

Minnie makan dengan lahap dan lebih riang dari biasanya. Pasti dia senang akan bertemu Eommanya yang sudah hampir enam tahun tidak ada kabarnya. Mereka memang sengaja tidak memberikan kabar pada keluarga yang di Korea.

" Waeyo Kyunie baby? Mau morning kiss?" Tanya Minnie sambil tersenyum 1000 watt

" Dalam mimpimu!"

Joongie hyung hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kami yang kesannya aneh dimatanya.

" Ah! Ini dariku and Minnie" Ucapku menyerahkan sebuah kotak

" Apa ini?" Tanya Jae hyung

" Saengil Chukae hamnida Jaejoongie hyung" Ucap Minnie dan aku bersamaan, Jae hyung tersenyum

" Gomawo"

" Ne, kajja kita makan lagi"

.

**~ Kyuhyun POV End ~**

.

**~ Changmin POV ~**

.

Kami baru saja keluar bandara Incheon. Aku menggenggam tangan Kyunie ku erat. Tangannya gemetar. Aku tahu dia sangat gugup akan bertemu dengan Eommaku.

" Kyu, gwaenchana?" Tanya Jae hyung saat ditaksi

" Ne..."

" Tidak usah gugup Kyunie... Jadilah kau yang biasanya saja. Eommaku sudah biasa dengan sifat evilku kok. Kalau ditambah satu lagi, sepertinya tidak masalah untuknya!" Ucapku

" Ya!"

" Kalian ini, berisik sekali. Aku lelah…" Ucap Joongie hyung, dia menaruh pundaknya pada bahu Kyunie

" Minnie diamlah… Tidur saja hyung. Tidak usah pedulikan suara nyaring tiang listrik ini!" Ucap Kyunie

" kau kejam sekali pada namjachingumu"

" DIAM!" Ucap Jae hyung dan Kyunie bersamaan. Aku mempoutkan bibirku lalu menghadap kedepan. Jae hyung tertidur dikursi penumpang bersama Kyunie.

Joongie hyung, dia sekarang sudah menjadi namja yang berbeda. Kesan kuat dan tegar melekat padanya. Bahkan walau hanya memandangnya kau akan melihat aura kuatnya. Dia juga mengasah fisiknya. Terakhir dia menjuarai aikido tingkat antar universitas. Mungkin lawannya terpesona pada wajah cantiknya dan kalah. Hahahaha...

Sedangkan Kyu... Hanya aku dan Joongie hyung yang dimiliki. Aku, pasti akan merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya milik Kyu. Bukan orang yang mengaku keluarga dan kerabatnya itu.

Tak lama kami sampai, aku langsung membangunkan Joongie hyung dan Kyunie. Setelah itu kami berdiri dihalaman depan rumah Chullie ahjumma

" Eoh? Ada banyak mobil? Sedang ada pesta rupanya? Apa kita masuk saja?" Tanya Jae hyung

" Ne hyung, kita sudah sampai sini…."

Aku menarik koperku dan koper milik Kyunie. Kekasihku itu menggandeng tangan Jae hyung. Aku yakin dia sangat gugup saat ini.

" Pintunya tidak terkunci. Kajja…" Ucapku saat membuka pintu. Aku menaruh koper - koper yang kami bawa dekat pintu.

Joongie hyung mendekat kearah sofa, aku mendekatinya. Tampaklah seseosok makhluk mungil yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Wajahnya sangat familiar.

" Siapa dia?" Tanyaku

" Molla? Apa anak Appa dan Eomma?"

" Chullie ahjumma?! Ommo! Wajahnya sangat familiar!" Ucapku

" Ne…"

" Ngghh…." Makhluk kecil itu menggeliat lalu membuka matanya perlahan lalu bangkitndan duduk " Nugu?"

" Annyeong, kemana semua orang?" Tanya Joongie hyung. Dia berjongkok didepan anak kecil itu

" Eomma cama Appa lagi pada kumpul dibelakang!"

" Ada acara apa?" Tanyaku

" Ah! Hali ini hyung Henli ulang taun loh.."

" Hyung?"

" Ne! Kim Jaejoong! Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Wajahnya milip sekali ceperti Noona" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk wajah Joongie hyung

" Eh? Namaku Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong imnida"

" Eoh? Noona hyungku? Noona kan yeoja"

" Hahahahahahah, aku namja! Dasar! Kajja… Bawa kami pada orangtuamu"

" Hey hey, siapa namamu?" Aku menengok. Kyunie berjongkok juga

" Kim Henli imnida. Umul tiga taun!" Ucapnya tersenyum menunjukkan giginya yang belum lengkap " Kajja, kita kebelakang! Eomma pasti cenang noona datang" Dia menarik Joongie hyung

Kami mengikutinya. Pintu kearah taman belakang terbuka. Aku melihat semua orang yang aku rindukan. Merayakan ulangtahun Jongie hyung? Mereka bahkan masih mengingat ulangtahunnya.

" EOMMA! APPA! NOONA INI MENCALI KALIAN!" Teriaknya dan membuat semua orang menengok kearah kami dengan wajah syoknya. Terlebih Yunho hyung.

.

**~ Changmin POV End ~**

.

" EOMMA! APPA! NOONA INI MENCALI KALIAN!" Teriak Henry dengan lantang membuat seluruh orang dihalaman itu membalikkan badannya dan dalam menunjukkan wajah syok mereka, namun sedetik kemudian semua uke berteriak dan menghampiri mereka. Sedang para Seme mengikuti para uke dari belakang.

" Joongie ah! Bogoshippo, mianhae eomma tidak mempercayaimu" Ucap Heechul sambil memeluk Jaejoong

" Nado Eomma, gwaenchana..."

" Eoh! Minnie yah! Eomma sangat merindukkanmu!" Leeteuk tidak kalah histeris melihat anak kesayangannya ada dihadapannya

" Ne Eomma.."

" Hiks…. Jo-joongie ah…." Semua menoleh. Wajah Junsu parah sekali. Airmatanya mengalir deras. Dia mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya

" Hey… Waeyo? Kenapa menangis seperti itu? Kau kan sudah bertemu denganku. Jangan menangis Suie…" Ucap Jaejoong menenangkan sambil mengelus pelan punggung Junsu

" Kau tidak merindukanku eoh? Hyung pantat bebek?"

" YA! Kau merusak suasana! Tentu saja aku merindukanmu juga" Junsu memeluk Changmin dengan erat

" YA! Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Jangan terlalu keras"

" Hehehehe… hiks… Mianhae… Bogoshippo Minnie ah" Ucap Junsu masih memeluk Changmin, tak lama kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya

" Hey Changminnie… Kau tampan sekali sekarang" Ucap Yoochun lalu memeluk Changmin

" lalu? Kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

PLETAK

" Yah! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Tanya Yoochun karena Junsu memukul kepalanya

" Itu karena kau memuji namja lain didepanku! Walaupun dia dongsaengku, kau kekasihku"

" Kau itu kan tidak tampan chagi tapi manis" Ucap Yoochun. Junsu memerah dan menunduk. Yang lain hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat kelakuan Yoochun dan Junsu " Hai Jae… Senang bertemu lagi"

" Aku juga Chun" Ucap Jaejoong lalu memeluk Yoochun sebentar lalu melepaskannya lagi

" Hey bocah nakal" Sapa Yunho pada Changmin, Changmin melebarkan senyumannya

" Annyeong hyung" Yunho langsung memeluk Changmin serta mengelus pelan kepala Changmin tak lama dia melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih memandang Jaejoong

" Joongie…." Ucap Yunho, sekarang dia berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong

" Ne Yun… Annyeong" Ucap Jaejoong, dia sedikit gugup harus bertemu dengan Yunho sekarang, Yunho mendekat namun dia hanya meraih tangan Jaejoong kemudian menjabatnya. Bersalaman layaknya bertemu dengan klien

Semua yang hadir menyadari kecanggungan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat - apa untuk mereka berdua.

" Eoh? Nugu?" Ucap Junsu dia memandang sosok yang ada dibelakang Changmin

Yup! Kita melupakan satu namja bergolongan uke dibelakang Changmin. Kyuhyun menunduk tidak menampakkan wajahnya. Tapi kemudian Changmin menarik Kyuhyun hingga berada diantara Jaejoong dan dirinya.

" Kenalkan dirimu …" Bisik Changmin pada Kyuhyun

" An-annyeong Cho Kyuhyun imnida aku.."

" Dia kekasihku. Tolong buat dia nyaman jangan bertanya macam - macam dulu. Dia sedang gugup sekarang" Potong Changmin, Kyuhyun mencubit lengan Changmin. Tega - teganya namja tinggi itu memberitahu dia sedang gugup!

" EEHHHH!" Junsu, Yoochun, Yunho serta para orangtua kaget mendengarnya terlebih Leeteuk.

" Hey, kenapa kau mau pada evil itu? Kau terlalu manis untuknya" Ucap Junsu

Mereka sedang berkumpul, para orangtua dengan orangtua dan yang muda berkumpul dimeja dekat kolam renang.

" Kau belum tahu saja sifatnya! Dia itu lebih evil dari Minnie" Ucap Jaejoong dan langsung mendapatkan glare seram secara gratis dari Kyuhyun " See?"

" Hah… Ternyata satu jenis. Berarti bisa gawat kita" Ucap Yoochun disertai anggukan Junsu dan Yunho

" Ya ya! Jangan bicara sembarangan soal Kyunie… Dia ini malaikatku tahu!" Ucap Changmin

" Malaikat bagimu, iblis bagiku" Ucap Jaejoong

" Hey Kyu, tidak usah gugup begitu. Anggaplah kami seperti hyungmu! Tapi jangan perlakukan kami seperti Minnie memperlakukan kami ne?" Ucap Junsu

Changmin langsung mendeathglare Junsu dan mereka semua tertawa mendengarnya.

" Hey, itu anak Eomma dan Appa?" Tanya Jaejoong menunjuk Henry yang sedang digendong oleh Heechul

" Ne, demi mendapatkan maaf darimu mereka berusaha keras akhirnya Tuhan memberikan mereka anak. Henry sangat lucu aniya?" Tanya Junsu

" Ne… Pipinya mengingatkanku pada kue mochi" Ucap Changmin

" Ya! Jangan samakan pipinya dengan Mochi!" Bentak Junsu

" Lalu?"

" Bakpao lebih mirip" Ucap Junsu polos

.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam. Mereka menginap dirumah Heechul yang sudah direnovasi menjadi lebih luas. Jaejoong duduk dipinggir kolam. Tidak menyangka hari ini datang juga, hari dimana dia berjanji akan menjaga orangtuanya. Menjadi namja kuat yang bisa melindungi orang - orang yang disayanginya.

" Kau belum tidur?" Tanya seseorang dan Jaejoong menoleh mendapati Yunho duduk disampingnya

" Belum. Kau sendiri?"

" Aku tidak bisa tidur "

" Oh…"

Tak ada yang bisa mereka bicarakan, mereka masih merasa sangat canggung bertemu seperti ini.

" Hey Yun.."

" Hmm?"

" Bagaimana kabarmu disini?"

" Terlihat baik bukan?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho

" Maksudmu? Terlihat baik? Apa kau sedang merasa buruk?"

" Disini masih terasa sakit Jae ah…" Ucap Yunho menunjuk dada kirinya dengan jari telunjuknya

" Wa-wae?"

" Aku tidak memaafkanmu pergi dari hidupku. Ku pikir dulu kita teman dan aku sangat berharap kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi, kau pergi tidak memberi pesan seperti yang kau lakukan pada Junsu, Minnie bahkan Chunnie"

" Yun… Mianhae" Ucap Jaejoong lalu menunduk

" Ani, aku tidak memaafkanmu"

" Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong lalu menatapnya

" Kau harus membuatku memaafkanmu"

" Caranya?"

" Kau pasti tahu"

" Kenapa aku harus mendapatkan maaf darimu?!" Jaejoong mulai kesal

" Karena aku tahu kau mencintaiku"

" Eh?" Wajah Jaejoong bersemu

CUP

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Yunho baru saja mencium kening Jaejoong.

" Jalja Jae…" Yunho berdiri, menaruh jaketnya pada pundak Jaejoong lalu menjauh dari Jaejoong, wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah parah saat mengingat Yunho menciumnya.

Setelah hampir setengah jam disana, Jaejoong bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar orangtuanya. Dia mengetuk dan pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan Heechul dengan piyamanya yang imut. Berwarna pink.

" Joongie?"

" Eomma… Boleh aku tidur disini?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Tentu aegya… Masuklah"

Jaejoong memasuki kamar Heechul dan Hangeng. Tampak Hangeng yang masih duduk di tempat tidur sambil membaca buku. Dan Henry sedang tertidur disamping Hangeng.

" Joongie? Waeyo? Tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Hangeng saat mendapati anaknya berdiri tak jauh dari Heechul

" Berbaringlah disebelah Henry"

Jaejoong menuruti sang Eomma kemudia Heechul berbaring disebelah Jaejoong. Untunglah tempat tidur itu sangat luas untuk empat orang.

" Joongie ah..."

" Ne?"

" Henry marah pada kami, dia bilang kau itu yeoja. Dia masih belum percaya kau namja! Besok mandilah bersama dengannya. Buktikan kalau kau namja walaupun kau uke" Ucap Heechul

" Eomma!" Jaejoong menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada sang Eomma

" Kau mau menganggapnya adikmu kan?"

" Tentu saja! Aku malah takut Eomma dan Appa sudah tidak menganggapku anak lagi karena aku tidak mengabari kalian" Ucap Jaejoong

" Mana mungkin? Kau adalah aegya kami. Kami yang malah takut kau meninggalkan kami dan menghilang dan tidak kembali" Hechul memeluk erat Jaejoong

" Mianhae Eomma"

" Ne…"

" Kalian ini! Jangan membuatku iri! Joongie ah… Appa bisa cemburu kau memeluk Eomma seperti itu"

" Ya! Kau ini! Diakan anakmu!"

" Appa masih saja posesif pada Eomma"

" Biarkan saja! Sudah kalian tidur! Ini kan sudah sangat larut!"

" Ne…." Ucap Jaejoong dan Heechul

Malam itu akhirnya Jaejoong bisa merasakan tidur dengan nyenyak. Dia memeluk sang Eomma saat tidur.

Besok paginya, setelah makan pagi seluruh keluarga itu pulang kecuali Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meminta pada Jaejoong agar dia bisa tinggal dirumahnya. Tentu saja Heechul dan Hangeng tidak keberatan. Tapi Changmin amat sangat keberatan. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan dapat morning kiss juga pelukan selamat malam dari Kyunienya nanti.

" Henry ya… Kajja main sama Hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Hum. Kajja hyung"

Kyuhyun dan Henry pun mulai bermain PS dikamar Henry, tapi baru bertahan 1 jam Henry sudah tertidur. Kyuhyun pun ikut menonton televisi bersama Jaejoong dan keluarga.

" Semoga kau betah disini Kyu" Ucap Heechul

" Ne, ahjumma"

" Ya! Panggil Eomma…"

" Ah, n-ne Eomma"

" Begitu lebih baik" Ucap Heechul

" Oh? Itu kan grup DBSK! Hyung lihat itu" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu menatap layar TV.

Jaejoong segera melihatnya, DBSK memang Boyband favoritnya dan Kyuhyun. Dia sangat menyukai U-Know dan Kyuhyun menyukai Max.

" Eh? Dia…" Lirih Jaejoong saat melihat seorang yeoja yang dia kenal menjadi model video klip boyband favoritmya

" Ne, dia menjadi artis disini Joongie ah.." Ucap Heechul

" Nugu?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

" Ahra…" Ucap Jaejoong pelan

" Yeoja ular itu?" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu menatap Ahra yang menjadi model video klip DBSK

" Kau tahu Ahra juga Kyu?" Tanya Heechul

" Ne, Joongie hyung juga Minnie menceritakan tentang Ahra" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Eomma… Apa yang terjadi pada Ahra?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hmm… Setelah kejadian itu, Ahra pindah sekolah dan 1 tahun yang lalu dia muncul di televisi. Awalnya Eomma kaget tapi biasa saja ah…"

" Oh.."

" Sudahlah tidak usah mengingat masa lalu lagi. Sekarang kita sudah berkumpul dan Appa punya satu anak lagi. Jadi Appa sudah sangat bahagia" Ucap Hangeng tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari koran yang dibacanya

" Satu anak lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Ne, Kyu jadilah anak kami" Ucap Heechul

" Eh?"

" Whooaaa! Terima Kyu! Aku akan senang sekali mendapat adik lagi" Ucap Jaejoong antusias

" Ne, dan kau tidak diperkenankan untuk menolak" Ucap Hangeng

" Hiks…." Sebuah isakan muncul dari bibir Kyuhyun

" Waeyo Kyu? Kami menyakitimu?" Tanya Heechul

" An-aniya… Aku hanya terharu Eom-maa" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ya! Mana Kyu yang evil itu? Kemarilah dongsaeng.. Aku ingin memelukmu" Ucap Jaejoong dan langsung diiyakan oleh Kyuhyun.

.

**~ Changmin POV ~**

.

Akhirnya sampai juga, Eomma membawaku kerumah baru. Dia pindah kesini setelah satu tahun insiden dulu. Eomma sekarang sangat sibuk. Perusahaan yang diurusnya sangat banyak. Pasti menyita waktu.

" Eomma…" Panggilku. Dia sedang menyiapkan makan siang untukku

" Ne chagi?"

" Apa Eomma mau aku bantu diperusahaan Eomma?"

" Waeyo?"

" Eomma terlihat sangat sibuk, aku ingin membantu"

" Bukankah kau sekarang menjadi sutradara. Itu cita - citamu dari dulu kan?"

" Tapi Eomma bagaimana?"

" Eomma baik - baik saja Minnie ah.. Eomma juga punya asisten yang membantu Eomma. Kau jangan khawatir! Jadilah apa yang kau inginkan"

" Tapi, kalau Eomma butuh bantuanku. Bilang ne?"

" Ne aegya… Ah! Mana!"

" Apanya?"

" Eomma mau lihat penghargaan apa saja yang sudah kau dapatkan?"

" Heheheheh, baiklah. Eomma jangan kaget eoh?"

" Ne…"

" Berikan aku makan dulu, baru aku tunjukkan"

" Kau ini…"

Setelah makan siang, aku dan Eomma duduk diruang tamu. Aku menyalakan tabletku dan memperlihatkan foto penghargaan yang sudah aku terima semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu.

" Whooaa, banyak sekali nak"

" Ne, aku keren kan Eomma?"

" Ne, anak Eomma paling keren. Ah! Soal Kyuhyun"

" Waeyo Eomma?"

" Apa kau serius?"

" Eomma tidak merestuiku?"

" Bukan begitu, Eomma senang kau mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa menjagamu! Kau ini! Maksud Eomma apa kau yakin akan merebut hak Kyuhyun dari keluarganya lagi?"

" Ne Eomma, aku benar - benar tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa dulu. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah kembali. Dengan bantuan Yunho hyung dan Chunnie hyung pasti bisa"

" Ne, Eomma doakan yang terbaik untuk kalian"

CUP

Eomma mengecup keningku.

" Nah, Eomma ke kantor ne? Kalau ada apa - apa telepon saja"

" Ne Eomma"

.

**~ Changmin POV End ~**

**.**

**~ Junsu POV ~**

.

Aku senang sekali kami sudah berkumpul kembali. Saat ini aku baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang bersama Chunnie dan kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang.

" Baby ah.." Panggil Chunnie

" Hmm?"

" Joongie dan Minnie sudah kembali. Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana kita?"

" Rencana yang mana?"

" Aish! Jangan bilang kau lupa atau kau sengaja melupakannya karena sahabatmu sudah kembali?"

CUP

Aku mencium pipinya.

" Kau ini! Aku tidak melupakannya kok. Kapan? Hari ini?" Tanyaku

" Bolehkah?" Tanya Chunnie dengan wajah berbinar

" Aniya! Tentu saja tidak! Aku kan harus mempersiapkan segalanya! Pertunangan kita tidak boleh asal Chunnie. Aku akan mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Kau percaya padaku ne?"

" Lalu kapan?"

" Dua minggu lagi, otte? Ya! Rumahku disana! Bukan kearah sini!" Teriakku saat Chunnie membelokkan mobilnya kearah yang aku tahu. Apartemennya

" Aku sangat tahu rumahmu dimana chagiya…"

" Ya! Kembalikan aku kerumahku"

" Aniya, ke apartemenku dulu"

" Ya! Playboy mesum!"

" Hehehehehehe"

Yoochun langsung membawaku keapartemennya. Kami memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama disini. Bercumbu lebih tepatnya. Kalau dia tidak kelepasan, ini akan jadi ketiga kalinya kami bercinta. Setelah pertama kali bercinta dengannya, kami memang tidak melakukannya lagi kecuali bercumbu. Tidak lebih. Yang kedua aku yang meminta karena aku lihat dia sedikit tertekan oleh tugas kuliah dan pekerjaannya di perusahaan ayahnya.

Setelah masuk apartemen dia menggendongku layaknya anak panda. Dan membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya.

" Nggghhh… hhh… Chuunnhh.."

" Baby ah…"

Dia membaringkanku di tempat tidurnya dengan perlahan kemudian menatapku. Aku tidak mampu menatap matanya yang seperti ini. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

" Baby ah… Waeyo? Kenapa menunduk?" Chunnie menarik daguku lalu mencium bibirku

" Nghh" Aku mendesah perlahan saat Chunnie menggigit bibir bawahku

Lidahnya bermain dalam mulutku dan aku sungguh menikmatinya. Dia sangat pintar membuatku melayang seperti ini. Dan pastinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untukku.

.

**~ Junsu POV End ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

NC ter CUT! Ya! Yunjae sama ChangKyu belum dapet NC, jadi Yoosu kita cut. Hohohohhohohohoh...

Mianhe klo mengecewakan...

Biarkanlah sahabat - sahabatnya duluan... ^^

Mau update kemaren, eh... kalah lagi sama bebek, Cho kemaren di ajak mkan bebek lagi, jd ga update deh kemaren.. kkkkk...

**ilma** : hehehe... rate na turun lagi tu

**liea. friezty**: Yup yup... Pasti kangen banget sama Jaemma

**KimJJ boo** : ne, udah lanjut ^^

**yunjae heart** : biarin aja! Siapa suruh lima tahun kemaren dia ga belain Jaemma! Wkwkwkw

**danactebh** : Ini udah lanjut ^^

**kimRyan2124** : ne, henry yang jd adenya. Hehehehe...

**cho ri rin** : Ni beraksi lagi, tapi di cut?

**YeChun** : ne, ini mereka balik...

**Guest** : ga mau berbagi sama Mas KyuKyu... bang Mimin cuma boleh sama Cho ToT

**Nooona** : wkwkwkw... tbc na ganti sama end?

**selena jung** : Cho juga kangen sama yunjae momen ToT

**boobearchangkyu** : yeeeeeeyyyyy juga... kkkk...blm sampe situ, masih lama...

**vampireyunjae** : Ne, nnti kita kasih yunjae nc seminggu full! Wkwkwkwk

**snow. drop. 1272** : jaemma donk yang dateng ^^

**Boo Bear Love Cwang :** ne, tapi turun lagi tu... Jaemma yang dateng tuh...

**kimura. shiba** : ne, kan dia kerja sambil nungguin bang Mimin lulus

**Guest** : ne, jaemma yang dateng tuu

**Clein cassie** : yeeyyy... JaeMinKyu ^^

**Elzha luv changminnie** : wkwwkwkw... aammppooonn.. nnti bang Mimin marah klo cho dicium sama yg laen :p

**littlecupcake noona** : Cho evil? Nugu?! Cho Kyuhyun kan emang evil :p ne... jaemma pulaaannngg...

**gwansim84** : ya! Benar! ^^

**Guest** : blm yunjae semua

**akiramia44** : ne... si jaemma yg dateng...

**Vic89** : yg bnr hyung.. ^^

**evilpumpkin** : hehehe... kemaren emank pendek kok ^^

**jaena** : kyaaaa...~~~~ ne! Mereka plg!

**MaxMin** : jaemma pulang.. yunjae momen? D tggu ne? :p

Next chap.. Yunjae moment..

See u next chap neeee ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Love**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminnie oppa yang unyu - unyu itu milik Cho... wkwkwkwkwk

Pairing : Yunjae? Yoosu?

Rating **Back to T, M-**

YAOI, typos, alurnya ga jelas dan membosankan

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt

.

.

.

.

**~ Junsu POV ~**

.

Aku senang sekali kami sudah berkumpul kembali. Saat ini aku baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang bersama Chunnie dan kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang.

" Baby ah.." Panggil Chunnie

" Hmm?"

" Joongie dan Minnie sudah kembali. Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana kita?"

" Rencana yang mana?"

" Aish! Jangan bilang kau lupa atau kau sengaja melupakannya karena sahabatmu sudah kembali?"

CUP

Aku mencium pipinya.

" Kau ini! Aku tidak melupakannya kok. Kapan? Hari ini?" Tanyaku

" Bolehkah?" Tanya Chunnie dengan wajah berbinar

" Aniya! Tentu saja tidak! Aku kan harus mempersiapkan segalanya! Pertunangan kita tidak boleh asal Chunnie. Aku akan mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Kau percaya padaku ne?"

" Lalu kapan?"

" Dua minggu lagi, otte? Ya! Rumahku disana! Bukan kearah sini!" Teriakku saat Chunnie membelokkan mobilnya kearah yang aku tahu. Apartemennya

" Aku sangat tahu rumahmu dimana chagiya…"

" Ya! Kembalikan aku kerumahku"

" Aniya, ke apartemenku dulu"

" Ya! Playboy mesum!"

" Hehehehehehe"

Yoochun langsung membawaku keapartemennya. Kami memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama disini. Bercumbu lebih tepatnya. Kalau dia tidak kelepasan, ini akan jadi ketiga kalinya kami bercinta. Setelah pertama kali bercinta dengannya, kami memang tidak melakukannya lagi kecuali bercumbu. Tidak lebih. Yang kedua aku yang meminta karena aku lihat dia sedikit tertekan oleh tugas kuliah dan pekerjaannya di perusahaan ayahnya.

Setelah masuk apartemen dia menggendongku layaknya anak panda. Dan membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya.

" Nggghhh… hhh… Chuunnhh.."

" Baby ah…"

Dia membaringkanku di tempat tidurnya dengan perlahan kemudian menatapku. Aku tidak mampu menatap matanya yang seperti ini. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

" Baby ah… Waeyo? Kenapa menunduk?" Chunnie menarik daguku lalu mencium bibirku

" Nghh" Aku mendesah perlahan saat Chunnie menggigit bibir bawahku

Lidahnya bermain dalam mulutku dan aku sungguh menikmatinya. Dia sangat pintar membuatku melayang seperti ini. Dan pastinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untukku.

.

**~ Junsu POV End ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 10 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan keluarga itu, Jaejoong diminta oleh appanya membantu diperusahaan milik keluarganya. Dan Jaejoong menyanggupinya.

Seminggu ini dia mulai mempelajari perusahaan milik appanya. Dan hari ini adalah hari kedua dia bekerja pada perusahaan sang appa.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun menjadi sekretaris Jaejoong. Dia mengurusi semua keperluan Jaejoong.

" Kyu... Jadwal hari ini apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dalam perjalanan ke kantornya

" Hmm... Hyung hari ini ada meeting dengan perusahaan Jung dengan appa"

" Eh? Jung?"

" Ne, perusahaan Yunho hyung"

" Oh..."

Jaejoong menyetir dengan pelan, dia menikmati perjalan kali ini. Entahlah, dia merasa senang.

.

Pukul sepuluh sang appa masuk kedalam ruangan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun.

" Kajja, kita berangkat sekarang" Ucap Hangeng

" Ne appa"

Hangeng, Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun berangkat bersama. Saat ini, Jaejoong tengah menyetir. Pikirannya melayang saat Yunho menciumnya. Mencium keningnya.

' Darimana dia tahu aku mencintainya? Itu kan sudah lama... Dan hal itu hanya aku tulis pada buku dia... Omo! Diaryku yang tertinggal!' Jaejoong langsung merasa syok

Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya kadang melirik dan sekarang bahkan menatap wajah hyungnya yang tengah terlihat syok.

" Hyung ah... Gwaenchana?"

Pertanyaan kyuhyun membuat Hangeng yang tengah membaca ikut mendongak dan ikut memandang Jaejoong.

" Eh? Gwaenchana..."

" Waeyo aegya?"

" Ani appa..." Jawab Jaejoong melirik Hangeng dari kaca

Tak lama mereka pun sampai dan disambut baik oleh sekretaris Jung corp. Mereka tengah menunggu diruang meeting dengan beberapa orang dari perusahaan lain. Hangeng tak henti memperkenalkan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun sebagai anaknya.

Senyum terpampang jelas pada wajahnya, apalagi dia sangat bangga karena Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun merupakan lulusan terbaik di Jepang sana.

Ceklek

Pintu ruang meeting terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang dengan wajah kecil namun tampan masuk kedalam ruangan dan berdiri dipodium.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong menggila saat melihat sosok Jung Yunho yang terlihat sangat mapan sekarang (bayabgkan appa di wrong number ne?).

Sosok yang sangat dia ridukan berdiri tegap didepan sana. Dia membicarakan tentang kontrak dan kerjasama bersama para pemegang saham.

Yunho sungguh pemimpin rapat yang sangat cerdas. Dia dapat menerima pendapat dan kritik yang dilayangkan oleh para pemegang saham. Jaejoong begitu terkesima melihat kemampuan Yunho yang sangat luar biasa hebat.

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi memperhatikan hyungnya menahan tawa. Bagaimana tidak? Jaejoong benar - benar menunjukkan wajah penuh minat saat Yunho ada dipodium dan ekspresinya pun beragam. Aigo...

Tak sampai dua jam rapat selesai, mereka akan makan siang bersama. Akhirnya mereka mengendarai mobil masing - masing menuju sebuah hotel untuk makan siang di restoran bintang lima yang ada didalam salah satu hotel milik Jung corp.

" Kau sepertinya menikmati makan siangmu Jae?" Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoomgbsaat acara makan siang itu berakhir. Kyuhyun dan appanya sedang pergi ke toilet

" Hum!" Jaejoong mengangguk " Makanan ini enak "

" Untukku lebih lezat makanan buatan Jae ah..."

" Eh?"

" Aku merindukan makanan buatanmu. Bisakah kau buatkan untukku?" Tanya Yunho

" Mwo? Hmmmm" Jaejoong berpikir sejenak " Kalau aku membuatkan makanan untukmu kau tidak marah lagi karena aku pergi diam - diam?"

" Hmmm... Akan aku pikirkan"

" Baiklah! Besok aku akan buatkan!" Ucap Jaejoong semangat

Yunyo tersenyum tipis kemudian memandang Jaejoong, ingin rasanya dia memeluk namja didepannya namun...

" Hey Yun..." Panggil Jaejoong

" Ne?"

" Kau tahu rencana Minnie?"

" Tentang perusahaan Kyu?"

Jaejong mengangguk.

" Ne, Minnie menceritakannya dua hari lalu. Dan kebetulan keluarga Kyuhyun sedang bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku"

" Lalu?"

" Aku bisa mengatasinya bersama Chunnie dan Minnie"

" Ng... Kenapa aku tidak melihat Chunnie?"

" Dia sedang mengurus usahanya di Jeju"

" Oh... Ya sudah, jangan sampai gagal dengan rencana Minnie ne?" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

" Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menjadi appa yang gagal untuk kedua kalinya" Yunho bangkit kemudian mengacak rambut Jaejoong dan pergi dari sana

" Appa yang gagal?"

BLUSH

Dia sungguh ingat kata - kata itu dia ucapkan untuk Yunho lima tahun yang lalu.

" Hyung, wajahmu merah"

" Eoh? Kyu! Mengagetkanku saja. Mana appa?"

" Itu sedang mengambil cake lagi"

" Mwo? Aigooo... Sudah dibilang jangan makan manis terlalu banyak. Hari ini sudah berapa cake yang dimakan coba? Aku hampiri appa dulu" Jaejoong bangkit kemudian menghampiri appanya dan langsung meletakkan kue yang baru diambil sang appa ke meja

" Ng? Waeyo Jae?" Tanya Hangeng bingung

" Ingat sudah berapa cake yang sudah appa makan? Appa ingat kan tidak boleh makan terlalu banyak manis? Kajja, kita duduk"

" Tapi appa ingin" Rengek Hangeng

" Ish! Usia appa berapa eoh? Jangan menunjukkan wajah aego yang tidak imut itu! Aigooo... Nanti Joongie buatkan yang rendah gula. Jja... Kita duduk"

" Hah... Kau ini..."

Jaejoong menggandeng appanya kearah meja mereka dan duduk berbincang bersama beberapa kenalan sang appa.

Malamnya, dia berjumpa dengan Junsu yang sedang kesepian karena ditinggal oleh sang kekasih. Mereka sedang bersantai didalam kamar Jaejoong. Mana Kyuhyun? Dia dijemput oleh Changmin tadi, katanya ingin kencan.

" Aigoo... Buttmu tambah ngg... Seksi Suie" Gumam Jaejoong saat melihat Junsu yang sedang tidur tengkurap

" Ish! Salahkan Chunnie pabbo itu!"

" Eh? Dia? Waeyo?"

" Dia itu senang sekali meremasnya... Jadi begini deh hasilnya!"

" Mwo?!"

Ck...

Junsu lupa, dia sedang bicara pada Jaejoong. Kata - kata seperti tadi terlalu frontal untuknya.

" Hehehehe..." Junsu tertawa gaje

" Ka-kalian..."

" Apa?"

" Sudah melakukannya?"

" Eh?"

Pipi Junsu merona kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal dibawahnya. Jaejoong yang melihatnya langsung tahu jawabannya.

" Gwaenchana Suie... Yang penting kau melakukannya dengan orang yang kau cintai bukan?"

" Hum!" Junsu hanya mengangguk dalam persembunyiannya

" Aigooo"

" Apa.. Ng... Minnie dan Kyu juga sudah melakukannya Joongie ah?" Tanya Junsu

" Yang aku dengar dari Kyu dan Minnie... Hmm... Kyu meminta Minnie untuk melakukan hal itu nanti setelah menikah dan Minnie menyanggupinya"

" Mwo?! Evil itu bilang begitu?"

" Ne, dan aku rasa Minnie benar - benar melakukan janjinya"

" Jinjja? Aigo... Minnie sangat gentle ne? Jadi iri..."

" Jadi Suie... Bagaimana rasanya bersama kekasih?"

" Eh? Kenapa kau menanyakannya"

" Kau kan sudah lama tidak bercerita padaku. Memang tidak boleh aku bertanya?"

" Eh? Tentu saja boleh... Bagaimana ya... Chunnie namja baik kok. Saat aku bilang akan bertunangan setelah aku bertemu denganmu dan Minnie, dia menyetujuinya karena tahu kalian adalah sahabat yang paling aku sayangi"

" Lalu?"

" Sejak menerimanya, aku makin mencintainya. Dia sungguh melindungiku cenderung posesif memang... Tapi, itu semua dilakukan demi aku bukan? Aku tidak masalah kok! Hanya saja dia sangat mesum! Setiap bertemu ada saja yang jadi bahan remasannya!"

" Mwo?!"

" Ne! Tidak usah kaget Joongie ah... Aku sudah terbiasa. Hanya saja jika tangannya sudah nakal, aku akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Hahaahahaha"

" Jinjaa?"

" Hum!" Junsu mengangguk " Lalu bagaimana denganmu Joongie ah"

" Bagaimana apanya?"

" Disana kau tidak berpacaran?"

" Eh? Aniya... Aku hanya ingin kuliah disana. Bagaimana bisa aku mencari pacar!"

" Iya sih... Habis, kekasihmu kan ada di sini"

" Eh? Ni-nugu?"

" Yunho"

" EEEHH?!"

" Aigo... Kalian ini saling mencintai kenapa seperti ini sih? Aku bingung jadinya!"

" E-eh?"

" Ck... Dia membaca diarymu Joongie ah... Bahkan dia menyimpannya! Kau melupakannya kan? Kenapa meninggalkan dimeja nakasmu?"

" Eh? Saat di Jepang aku pikir tidak ada yang ketinggalan Suie ah... Otte?"

" Ya sudah pacaran saja! Dari pada dia direbut orang! Dia itu sangat terkenal disini"

" Eh? Benarkah?"

" Ne!" Junsu mengangguk penuh semangat " Aigo... Evil itu belum pulang? Sudah jam sebelas Joongie"

" Ne... Kemana ya mereka?"

" Jangan - jangan mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak - tidak?"

Pletak!

Jaejoong dengan semangat memukul kepala Junsu.

" Appoo... Wae?"

" Kenapa kau jadi mesum sih?"

" Salahkan Chunnie yang selalu berbuat mesum padaku!"

Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan Junsu.

Sementara itu, pasangan Changmin dan kyuhyun sedang menikmati suasana malam didalam mobil yang menghadap kearah sungai Han.

Changmin tadi mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menikmati makan malam bersama dan berjalan - jalan disekitar sana.

" Aku merindukan eomma dan appa Min..." Ucap Kyuhyun

" Eh? Bulan depan kita akan ke makam mereka di Jepang ne?"

" Aniya... Aku merindukan sosok mereka. Tadi, saat Jaejoong memperhatikan Kim appa sungguh membuatku merindukan appa"

" Bukankah Kim ahjusshi sekarang appamu juga eoh? Jangan canggung padanya. Mereka itu keluarga yang baik"

" Ne Min, aku tahu..."

" Kyu..."

" Ne?"

" Aku sudah menjalankan rencananya"

" Eh?"

" Yunho hyung dan Chunnie hyung membantu"

" Min... Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Hanya kau yang aku butuhkan"

" Aniya... Mereka sudah membuatmu terluka sangat dalam. Kau mungkin sudah memaafkan mereka. Tapi aku tidak, melihat rapuhnya dirimu saat itu hampir membuatku gila Kyu..." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dan mengelus pipinya

" Minnie ah..."

" Aku merindukan panggilanku dulu Kyu... Panggil aku seperti dulu..."

" Cwang.." Lirih Kyuhyun

Tubuh Changmin menghangat. Dia menyukai panggilan yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya. Sejak orangtua Kyuhyun meninggal, Kyuhyun menjadi lain dan bahkan tidak memanggil Changmin dengan Cwang entah apa alasannya.

Changmin tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Dikecupnya bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya namun bibir itu menempel hanya sebentar dan membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Changmin dengan bingung.

Kyuhyun melihat Changmin yang menyembunyikan wajahnya lengannya yang ada distir mobil.

" Waeyo Min?"

" Ottoke? Aku sudah lama tidak menciummu. Setelah menciummu aku jadi menginginkanmu"

BLUSH

Wajah Kyuhyun menghangat mendengarnya.

" Ka-kau menciumku di Jepang Min"

" Itu sudah lebih dari seminggu yang lalu Kyu... Lebih baik kita pulang, aku tidak mau lepas kendali"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ini yang dia sukai dari Changmin, memegang teguh janjinya. Walau kadang Kyuhyun kasihan karena sebenarnya kadang dia mendengar Changmin bermain solo dikamar mandi.

Dia tahu Changmin melakukannya. Tentu saja, karena setiap Kyuhyun terbangun tengah malam dan tidak mendapati Changmin disampingnya, Kyuhyun akan berjalan dan mencari Changmin.

Dan langkahnya terhenti saat dikamar mandi didalam kamarnya. Dia mendengar suara Changmin tengah mendesahkan namanya. Setelahnya Kyuhyun akan memerah dan berlari menuju tempat tidurnya berpura - pura untuk tidur.

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Changmin yang ada di atas stir mobil dan menghadapkan wajah Changmin kearahnya. Changmin menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah menangkup wajahnya.

" Saranghae Cwang..." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan tepat didepan bibir Changmin

Setelahnya, Changmin sungguh kaget saat Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya dan menyesap bibir bawahnya pelan. Kemudian mengulumnya.

" Waaeehh? Tidak mau menciumku hmm?" Bisik Kyuhyun

Changmin masih syok namun kemudian tersenyum. Dia kali ini mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium ganas bibir seksi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas perlakuan yang diberikan oleh Changmin. Dia menyesap bibir atas Changmin dan tak lama membuka mulutnya agar Changmin masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Changmin yang menerima lampu hijau langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah lawannya bergulat (?).

Kyuhyun sekarang bahkan memindahkan tubuhnya menjadi diatas pangkuan kekasihnya dan menghadap pada Changmin.

" Mmhh... Miinnhh... Nngghh..."

" Mmcckkk..."

Changmin menahan tengkuk Kyuhyun agar tidak menjauh. Dia memiringkan kepalanya agar akses masuknya lebih mudah.

Tangan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, dia meremas rambut Changmin dan kemudian tangannya turun.

Dengan nakal dia langsung membuka ikat pinggang dan kancing celana Changmin. Changmin yang sadar langsung melepaskan ciuman memabukkan itu.

" Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

" Hanya membebaskan milikmu yang tegang Min..."

" M-Mwo? Ya! Ti-tidak usah!"

Changmin mencoba menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mau lepas kendali nanti jika Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang iya - iya padanya,

Namun berkat keras kepala yang dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun, dia berhasil membuka kancing serta retseleting milik kekasihnya.

" Kkyyyuuu!"

" Sudahlah, hari ini aku puaskan..."

"Eh?"

" Aku tahu kau senang sekali mendesahkan namaku dikamar mandi. Jja... Kali ini aku bantu"

" Ka-kau..."

" Tidak usah banyak tanya eoh! Bawel!"

Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Changmin dan menciumnya. Mengulum dan menghisap bibir bawah Changmin. Namun, Kyuhyun sedikit tidak leluasa disini, dia melepaskan ciumannya.

" Sempit Minnie ah... Ke belakang saja ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun ditelinga Changmin, sengaja menggodanya

" Mhhmmm... Kyuuhh... Aku susah payah memegang janjiku... Jangan seperti ini"

" Gwaenchana... Kajja..."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari pangkuan Changmin kemudian pindah kebelakang dan menarik Changmin, Changmin hanya bengong namun menuruti ajakan Kyuhyun. Mereka sekarang berhadapan.

Kyuhyun merangkak dan duduk kembali diatas pangkuan Changmin yang bersandar pada pintu mobilnya. Kembali, dia menciumi Changmin sepuas hatinya. Dan sekarang Changmin membalas perlakuannya. Tidak ada gunanya juga menolak bukan?

Ciuman Kyuhyun turun menuju lehernya dan menciptakan beberapa bekas kemerahan. Changmin mendesah karena perlakuan manis yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Tak lama Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya. Ditatapnya junior sang kekasih yang berada di dalam boxer, sedangkan celananya sudah tergeletak dibawah kursi.

" Kyu... Kau yakin?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun

" Ne Cwang "

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Changmin kemudian kembali kebawah membuka perlahan kain yang menutupi junior kekasihnya. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melakukan hal seperti ini, dia sungguh gugup namun ingin memuaskan kekasihnya.

Glup

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, saat melihat junior Changmin. Dia merasa... Err... Changmin sungguh... Ng... Jantan?

" Waeyo hmm?" Tanya Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun terpaku melihat juniornya

" Ng? An-aniya..."

" Jangan lakukan kalau kau belum yakin baby ah..."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Changmin kemudian tangannya mengelus pelan junior Changmin. Membuat namja itu mendesah pelan merasakan sentuhan halus dari tangan Kyuhyun.

" Mmhhhmm..." Changmin mencoba meredam desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Changmin, terlihat sungguh seksi saat menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Perlahan elusan itu berubah menjadi kocokan pelan, Kyuhyun benar - benar ingin memuaskan kekasihnya.

" Aahh... Lebih cepat baby... Mhhmm.."

" Be-begini?" Tanya Kyuhyun, tangannya makin cepat mengocok milik Changmin

" Ne... Aaahh! Nngghhh..."

Entah pikiran dari mana, dia memajukan wajahnya dan menjilat junior Changmin dan memasukkannya dalam mulutnya.

" Kyuuhh! Aahh... Mhhh..."

Tangan Changmin tidak tinggal diam, dia meremas helaian lembut kekasihnya. Namun, kesadarannya datang saat sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam dirinya.

" Kyuuuhh.. Lepassshh.. Nghhh... Akuhh akan keluar!" Changmin mencoba menarik kepala Kyuhyun, dia tidak ingin mengeluarkannya dalam mulut Kyuhyun

Namun Kyuhyun menepis tangan Changmin dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia menghisap dan mengocok junior Changmin makin cepat. Changmin mulai panik, dia akan klimaks namun Kyuhyun tetap menghisap miliknya. Namun tak lama mata Changmin memburam dan merasakan kenikmatan yang lain. Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini saat bersolo karir.

" NNNGGGHHH!"

" Uhuukk.. Uuhuukk..."

Changmin melebarkan matanya dan segera duduk tegap. Membersihkan cairannya yang ada disekitar mulut Kyuhyun.

" Mian... Mianhae Kyu" Ucap Changmin penuh penyesalan

"Gwaenchana..." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyentuh tangan Changmin yang sedang membersihkan mulutnya

Cup

Changmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

" Gomawo"

" Ne..."

" Kau mau aku memuaskanmu juga?" Tanya Changmin, tangannya mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang merona karena pertanyaannya barusan

" Aniya..." Kyuhyun menunduk dan menggeleng

" Yakin?"

" Ne... Aku kan bilang hanya ingin memuaskanmu"

" Arrasso..." Changmin menarik Kyuhyun dan memeluknya " Kalau kau ingin bilang ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam dekapan Changmin. Tak lama dia membereskan tubuhnya dibantu oleh Kyuhyun dan mengantarnya pulang.

Ceklek

Kyuhyun dan Changmin masuk dan menemukan Jaejoong dan Junsu ada diruang tamu sedang menonton televisi. Orangtuanya sudah pergi tidur dari tadi.

" Aku pulang"

" Eoh?"

Semua menoleh dan Jaejoong menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu menatap tajam Changmin.

" Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" Kenapa malam sekali?"

" Aigoo... Baby Kyu ingin melihat sungai Han malam hari... Ish!"

" Benarkah Kyu?" Sekarang Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun

" Kau seperti penderita brother complex hyung" Celetuk Changmin

" Ya!" Jaejoong memukul lengan Changmin

Junsu mendekat karena melihat sesuatu yang janggal. Dibukanya kancing Changmin dengan cepat.

" Ya! Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Changmin kemudian menutup kembali kemejanya

" Kau melakukannya eoh? Kyu... Tanda itu kau yang buat?" Tanha Junsu membuat Jaejoong membelalakana matanya

" Ng..." Kyuhyun menunduk malu mengakuinya

" Aish! Jangan menggodanya! Kami tidak melakukannya! Hanya making out!" Jelas Changmin yang memang tidka bisa berbohong pada dua hyungnya kemudian dia menghadap ke Kyuhyun " Jja baby... Masuklah ke kamar. Aku akan mengurus mereka"

Cup

Changmin mengecup kening Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan berlari masuk menuju kamarnya.

" Aigoo... Evil kita sudah besar ne?" Ucap Junsu

" Aku hanya belajar pada Yoochun hyung"

" Mwo?! Jidat itu benar - benar! Awas saja kalau bertemu!"

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat interaksi Junsu dan Changmin. Sungguh, sudah lama dia ingin melihat hal ini.

" Waeyo Joongie?" Tanya Junsu

" Aniya... Hanya merindukan obrolan kita"

" Aigo... Kapan - kapan kuta menginap bersama lagi" Ucap Junsu

" Ne, aku pulang ne? Kau tidak pulang hyung?" Tanya Changmin pada Junsu

" Aku menginap"

" Aku juga kalau begitu!"

" Aniya... Malam ini akan ada obrolan para uke... Kau pulanglah"

" Ya!"

Junsu mendorong Changmin sampai depan pintu dan mengusirnya. Akhirnya Changmin menurut dan pulang kerumahnya.

Sementara itu, Junsu dan Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun untuk bergosip dan membicarakan apa yang tadi dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun dan Changmin tadi juga membicarakan acara pertunangan Junsu dua minggu lagi bersama kekasih jidatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sorry updatenya ngaret, seperti yang Cho bilang di ff sebelah, kegiatan Cho akhir - akhir ini ngebludak... wkwkwkwkwkw... Mianhae na?

Tapi, Cho ga bisa update cepet karena ada beberapa tugas yang udah harus selesai... tapi Cho bakal selesai in FF Cho kok

Aigo... Cho seneng bisa balik ke FFN! ^^

Chuuuuu~~ semua reader yang kangen sama Cho! (Sape juga yg kangen sama lu Cho!)

.

**datactebh** : Pan ceritannya belom selesai, kita liat ne si Ahra itu mau ngapain lagi ^^

**CuteCat88** : emang... cantiiikk beud si Jaemma... Aigoooo

**KimJJ boo :** masih harus bersabar ternyata ^^

**yunjae heart** : Hmmm... mpreg ga ya? Cho belom nentuin tu?

**Rly. C. JaeKyu** : ne... kita liad si Yunpa dichap depan ngapain... kkk...

**akiramia44** : ne, mareee kita liad chap depan! ^^

**MaxMin** : ne, mereka kan masih canggung. liad chap depan ne?

**KimRyan2124** : ia, mesti ati - ati tu si Henry! Bisa - bisa di gigit pipinya! Gak ganggu? kata siapa? :p

**JungKimCaca** : kapan yaa... hmm.. liad chap - chap selanjutnya ne? salam kenal juga, panggil Cho aje ^^

**liea. friezty** : envy kah? sekarang envy sama ChangKyu juga? ^^

**Selena** : Aigoo... next chap ternyata! Salah perhitungan!

**littlecupcake noona** : blm ne... ternyata chap depan baru ada... wkwk... salah perkiraan ^^

**Noona** : tuh... Mimin momennya kurang? kkkk...

**Boo Bear Love Cwang :** chap depan ya... reader yang kece ^^

**cho ri rin** : ia, bisa - bisa digigit nanti... wkwkwkwk

**snow. drop. 1272 :** kayaknya sih gitu?

**Yunjaeee Shipper** : kapan - kapan :p

**boobearchangkyu** : ga tentu kadang sehari, dua hari sekali, tiga kali sehari, empat hari sekali... yang ini lama... hah... ToT

**jaena** : Hmm... chap depan ternyata... salah perkiraan ^^

**gwansim84** : jiaahhh... serasa lagu ada kompilasinya... wkwkwkwkwkwk

**kimura. shiba** : ne... pahlawan munculnya kan belakangan! kkk...

**vampireyunjae** : heheheh... awas dibilang orang gila senyum - senyum ndirian *uppss... gimana ya? kalo ga ganggu rasanya kurang afdol deh?

**Elzha luv changminnie** : wkwkwk... nantiin nc yunjae ne? mwoo? Santet... Wew... jaemma nyaingin Ahra? jelas aja ahra kalah... :p

**Vic89** : ne... ini udah lanjut walau ngaret ^^

**ilma** : kapan - kapan? :p

**evilpumpkin** : ne, mari kita doakan supaya beruang sama gajah itu bersatu? amiiinn... kkkk...

**YeChun** : ga ganggu? gimana yaaaa... hehehehe

.

Jja... Nantiin chap depan ne?

See u next chap ^^

Chhuuuuu~~~~~~~~


	11. Chapter 11

**Love**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminnie oppa yang unyu - unyu itu milik Cho... wkwkwkwkwk

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu

Rating** T, M-**

YAOI, typos, alurnya ga jelas dan membosankan

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt

.

.

.

.

Cup

Changmin mengecup kening Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan berlari masuk menuju kamarnya.

" Aigoo... Evil kita sudah besar ne?" Ucap Junsu

" Aku hanya belajar pada Yoochun hyung"

" Mwo?! Jidat itu benar - benar! Awas saja kalau bertemu!"

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat interaksi Junsu dan Changmin. Sungguh, sudah lama dia ingin melihat hal ini.

" Waeyo Joongie?" Tanya Junsu

" Aniya... Hanya merindukan obrolan kita"

" Aigo... Kapan - kapan kuta menginap bersama lagi" Ucap Junsu

" Ne, aku pulang ne? Kau tidak pulang hyung?" Tanya Changmin pada Junsu

" Aku menginap"

" Aku juga kalau begitu!"

" Aniya... Malam ini akan ada obrolan para uke... Kau pulanglah"

" Ya!"

Junsu mendorong Changmin sampai depan pintu dan mengusirnya. Akhirnya Changmin menurut dan pulang kerumahnya.

Sementara itu, Junsu dan Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun untuk bergosip dan membicarakan apa yang tadi dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun dan Changmin tadi juga membicarakan acara pertunangan Junsu dua minggu lagi bersama kekasih jidatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 11 ~**

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia sedang gugup. Dia sendiri sedang berada disebuah ruangan sangat besar dan duduk disofa berwarna putih diruangan itu. Dipangkuannya tergeletak kotak makan bersusun.

" Ish! Jung itu lama!" Keluhnya

Kembali dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup. Setelah dua hari mengerjakan tuganya yang bertumpuk dia baru bisa memenuhi keinginan Yunho. Membuatkannya makan siang.

Ceklek

Jaejoong, sang namja cantik itu mendongak. Dia berdiri saat melihat Yunho masuk kedalam ruangan bersama seorang yeoja berpakaian minim membawa beberapa file perusahaan. Dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya.

" Oh Jae ah..." Ucap Yunho saat mendapati Jaejoong ada di dalam ruangannya

" Annyeong Yun"

" Annyeong Jae ah" Sapa Yunho kemudian tersenyum, kemudian matanya menatap yeoja dibelakangnya " Tiffany, letakkan tugasnya dimeja dan tinggalkan kami"

" Baik sajangnim"

Yeoja itu mengangguk patuh dan meninggalkan berkas - berkas itu diatas meja sang presdir kemudian beranjak dari ruangan itu. Yunho berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan menyuruhnya duduk.

" Ada apa?"

Yunho sempat kaget karena sekretaris pribadinya, Lee Junki memberitahu bahwa Kim Jaejoong mencarinya dan dia tidak ingin melepaskan kesempatan emas ini, makanya dia menyuruh sang sekretaris agar membiarkan Jaejoong menunggu diruangnnya.

" Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Yunho

" An-aniya..."

Yunho tersenyum, jelas saja. Sebenarnya dia baru menemui Jaejoong setelah setengah jam Jaejoong menunggunya.

" Kau bawa apa hmm?"

" Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

" Jadi... Kau membawa makan siang untukku?"

" Ne"

" Kau yakin rasanya seperti dulu?"

Jaejoong menatap sebal Yunho.

" Ya! Aku sudah membuatkannya susah - susah! Kalau tidak mau ya sudah!"

" Hahahahaha... Arra... Arra"

Tanpa izin sang pemilik, Yunho mengambil bekal yang ada pada pangkuan Jaejoong.

" Aku buka ne?"

" N-ne..."

Yunho membuka kotak bekal bersusun dua itu. Dia membuka kotak pertama yang ternyata kotaknya terbagi menjadi tiga. Ada bulgogi, ayam goreng dan kimchi. Dia membuka kotak kedua, isinya hanya nasi namun...

" Kenapa kau menempelkan rumput laut diatas nasinya? Apa kau berniat pergi lagi Jae?"

Jaejoong menunduk lalu menggeleng.

" Lalu?"

" Kau makan saja..."

" Hah... Baiklah..."

Dengan tenang Yunho memakan bekal itu dan segera habis dalam sekejap. Mungkin karena lapar? Atau merindukan masakan Jaejoong?

Jaejoong bergegas membereskan kotak makannya saat Yunho menyelesaikan makannya. Senyum terukir dalam tundukkan Jaejoong, dia sungguh senang Yunho menghabiskan masakannya.

" Aku sudah membuatkanmu makan siang, jadi?" Jaejoong mencoba menatap wajah Yunho

" Jadi apa?"

" Ish! Pabbo!"

" Hahahaha... Molla.. Aku malas memaafkanmu!"

" Eh?! Wae?!" Tanya Jaejoong meninggi, bahkan dia harus memundurkan jadwal rapatnya hari ini dan ini yang dia dapat?

" Habis... Aku hanya merasa kau pilih kasih hanya padaku"

" Eh? Tidak..."

" Dengar Jae ah... Aku... Sampai sekarang masih, aku tekankan sekali lagi masih mencintaimu. Walaupun sudah lima tahun lebih kau tinggal aku masih menunggumu... Tapi, sepertinya kau cuek - cuek saja. Apa kau melupakan pernyataan cintaku Jae?"

**BLUSH**

Jaejoong merona, tuan Jung ini sungguh tidak tahu tempat sepertinya!

" Kau bahkan lebih sering menemui Junsu dan Yoochun sejak disini. Apa aku mengganggumu sekarang? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku hmmm?"

" Eh... Itu..."

" Apa kata - katamu pada buku harian itu sudah berubah hmmm?" Tanya Yunho, dia memegang tangan Jaejoong sekarang

" Y-yun...'

" Aku tidak tahu seperti apa ini kelihatannya. Mungkin aku tidak romantis, tidak... Aku bukan namja romantis seperti Yoochun... Aku... Hanya ingin kepastianmu Jae ah... Hasil lima tahun aku menunggumu"

" Ituu... Yun..."

" Ne?"

Yunho menatap lekat Jaejoong, dia sungguh merindukannya. Ingin sekali dia memeluk Jaejoong yang sudah ada dihadapannya. Namun, dia ingin mendapatkan kepastian dari perasaannya dulu.

Jaejoong yang ditatapi Yunho sedemikian rupa sungguh kesal. Sia menganggap Yunho sangat bodoh dan tidak romantis.

Pletak

" Appooo... Ya! Waeyo?!"

" Salahmu sendiri kenapa seperti ini eoh! Tidak romantis!"

" Aish! Kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak romantis seperti Yoochun!"

" Ish! Pabbo!"

" Mwo?!"

" Bagaimana kalau aku menolakmu Yun?"

" Mwo?! Aku sudah merencanakan pertunangan kita satu bulan lagi dan orangtuamu sudah setuju"

"MWOO?!" Kali ini Jaejoong yang kaget " Kenapa kau melakukannya?! Bukankah kau mau kepastianku?! Kau merencanakannya tanpa persetujuanku? Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?!" Pekik Jaejoong sembari memukuli Yunho yang dianggapnya sesuka hatinya

**Grep**

" Jadi, kau menerimaku?" Yunho memastikannya kembali, dia memegang dua lengan Jaejoong yang tadi memukulinya

**Blush**

Jaejoong merona, aigoooo...

" Aniya!"

" Wae?"

" Aku tidak mau berpacaran denganmu"

" Eh? Aku melamarmu jadi tunanganku kok.. Bukan pacarku"

" Mwo?!"

" Bagaimana bisa?"

" Aku mencintaimu dan aku pun tahu kau mencintaiku. Aku menganggap kita sepasang kekasih sejak tahu kau mencintaiku"

" Bagaimana bisa kita bertunangan bahkan kencan saja kita tidak per...nah..." Ucap Jaejoong. Awalnya dia berkata dengan lantang namun pelan diakhir

" Jadi? Kau hanya ingin kencan? Kajja kalau begitu"

Yunho menarik Jaejoong hingga berdiri kemudian menggandengnya.

" Yun! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

" Kencan?" Jawab Yunho deng senyum berkembang pada bibir hatinya

" Mwo? Ya!" Jaejoong mencoba berontak namun Yunho menggenggamnya erat dan berjalan menuju pintu

**Tok tok tok**

Sebelum membuka pintu, terdengar suara ketukan.

" Masuk" Perintah Yunho, dia berdiri tak jauh dari pintu

**Ceklek**

Pintu terbuka menampakkan sekretaris pribadinya.

" Ada apa?"

" Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu Tuan"

" Nugu?" Tanya Yunho

" Dia salah satu kandidat model iklan produk kita"

" Hah... Bisakah kau menundanya?"

" Dia bilang, dia mengenal Tuan"

" Siapa?" Yunho menoleh dan memandang Junki

" Sebentar saya panggilkan"

Yunho kembali berjalan ke dalam kantornya dan duduk dikursi kerjanya.

" Aku pulang ne?"

" Temani aku bertemu dengannya sebentar. Kita akan pergi setelah ini"

Akhirnya Jaejopng berdiri disamping Yunho yang tengah duduk. Jaejoong menatap meja kerja Yunhp yang sungguh berantakan. Dia juga membaca beberapa laporan perusahaan dan Yunho merasa tidak terganggu dengan itu semua.

**Ceklek**

" Yun..."

" Kau..."

Seorang yeoja muda masuk setelah Junki, sang sekretaris pribadi itu menyuruhnya masuk.

" Yunho ya..." Ucap sang yeoja lalu mendekat namun gerakannya sempat terhenti saat melihat namja yang berdiri disamping Yunho.

" Jaejoong..."

" Ah-ahra ya..."

" Kau sudah kembali Jae?" Tanya Ahra datar

" Ne" Jawab Jaejoong tak kalah datarnya

" Jadi, ada perlu apa kau ke sini?"

Ahra berjalan dan duduk seberang meja Yunho, Jaejoong menghela nafasnya siapa juga yang menyuruhnya duduk eoh?

" Aku datang hanya ingin mengucapkan salam dan terima kasih karena kau memilihku sebagai model produkmu Yun" Ucap Ahra kemudian tersenyum manis " Apa kau yang memilihku untuk menjadi modelmu?"

" Setahuku kau baru jadi kandidat bukan? Lagipula aku sudah menyewa Changmin untuk menjadi sutradara iklan perusahaan dan dia sudah memilih modelnya dan itu bukan kau" Ucap Yunho jujur

" Eh?"

" Jadi, kalau tidak ada lagi yang kau sampaikan aku dan kekasihku akan pergi"

" Ke-kekasih?"

" Ne... Kim Jaejoong kekasihku dan bulan depan kami akan bertunangan" Ucap Yunho santai tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Jaejoong yang berubah merona

" Ak-aku juga ingin mengajakmu makan siang"

" Aku sudah makan bekal buatan Jaejoong. Gamsahamnida" Ucap Yunho kemudian berdiri dan merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong

Dia mengambil telepon dimejanya dan menelepon sang sekretaris agar membawa Ahra keluar dari ruangnya.

Tak lama, Ahra keluar sebelumnya dia menatap tajam Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong tidak menghiraukannya.

" Kau memakai Minnie untuk menjadi sutradara?"

" Ne, bukankah uri aegya kita itu sangat jenius di Jepang eoh? Kali ini aku percayakan dia dalam iklanku"

" Mwo?! Lalu modelnya?"

" Biar dia yang urus... Kajja..."

Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong keluar ruangnya, semua mata tertuju pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka tidak tahu kalau presdir mereka dekat dengan orang lain.

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong kesebuah kebun dipinggir kota. Jaejoong menyukai kebun ini... Kebun penuh dengan bunga lily putih. Tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah pohon besar, mereka duduk disana.

" Indah sekali Yun..."

" Ne... Ini adalah kebunku"

" Eh?!"

" Bukankah kau suka lily putih?"

" Ka-kau...?"

" Junsu memberitahukanku lima tahun yang lalu. Dia bilang kau sangat ingin memiliki kebun dengan penuh lily putih. Lalu aku menanam semua ini hanya untukmu... Agar saat kau pulang aku bisa menunjukkannya. Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya, ini begitu indah. Dia melihat sekeliling, semua hanya ada bunga lily putih. Dia sungguh terharu atas apa yang Yunho lakukan untuknya.

" Ini indah Yun... Sungguh..." Ucap Jaejoong

" Jadi, apa kau menerima lamaranku?"

" Yun..."

**Sret**

**Grep**

" Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Tanya Yunho, tangannya menangkup wajah Jaejoong

" Aniya... Hanya saja... Apa kau tidak berpikir ini terlalu cepat untuk kita?"

Yunho mendesah lega, tandanya Jaejoong mencintainya bukan?

" Apa satu bulan untuk berpacaran masih kurang?"

" Ng..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya

Jujur, dia ingin mengalami masa berpacaran seperti yang lain. Berkencan, mengunjungi banyak tempat bersama kekasih, menonton, makan malam bersama, membuatkan bekal untuk kekasihnya...

Hah...

Satu bulan?

" Kau yakin Yun?"

" Tentu"

Jaejoong kembali berpikir dan memikirkan masa depannya. Ahra sudah datang kembalu ke dalam kehidupannya seperti yang sudah dia perkirakan. Di Jepang, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong sudah memikirkan apa yang akan diperbuat saat Ahra masuk kembali ke dalam kehidupannya.

Jaejoong yakin, Ahra akan melakukan hal - hal aneh nantinya. Apa nanti dia akan sanggup menghadapinya?

" Tidak usah pikirkan yang lain, pikirkan saja kau dan aku..." Yunho terus mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong kemudian dia mendongakkan wajah Jaejoong " Saranghae"

**Blush**

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan namun Yunho memegangi wajahnya sehingga dia tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya.

" Saranghae... Hiduplah bersamaku"

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho dari wajahnya kemudian menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perlahan dia mengangguk.

" Mwo?! Kau menerimaku?!"

Jaejoong mengangguk kembali

**Grep**

Yunho mendekap erat namja cantik didepannya. Dia menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia sungguh senang.

" Ya! Aish! Kenapa seperti anak - anak eoh?" Jaejoong sempat kewalahan karena Yunho terus menggoyangkan pelukannya

" Aku senang Jae ah!"

**Cup**

**Cup**

**Cup**

**Cup**

**Cup**

**Cup**

Yunho menciumi puncak kepala Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong merona heboh.

" Yuunn... Lepas" Rengek Jaejoong

" Aniyoo..."

" Ya! Lihat! Mendung kajja kita kembali kedalam mobil sebelum hujan!"

" Eh?"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mendongak ke atas. Benar ucapan Jaejoong, mendung...

" Ne... Kajja"

" Hum!" Jaejoong mengangguk dan berjalan melintasi padang bunga itu

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Ternyata dalam perjalanan mereka hujan turun, Yunho segera membuka jasnya dan menutupi Jaejoong menggunakan jasnya.

" Kau nanti basah!"

" Gwaenchana" Yunho tersenyum lembut kemudian mereka melanjutkan acara lari mereka

Begitu didalam mobil, kondisi Yunho sangat basah sedangkan Jaejoong hanya celana saja yang basah. Jaejoong mengambil tisu yang tergeletak pada dasbor mobil kemudian membantu Yunho mengeringkan tubuhnya.

" Aigo... Lihat, kau kehujanan! Bagaimana kalau kau sakit?" Ucap Jaejoong khawatir tangannya mengelap bagian leher Yunho yang basah.

" Gwaenchana..."

" Kau ini!"

" Aku kan harus melindungimu. Tidak apa - apa aku sakit asal kau tidak Jae"

" Mwo?!"

Gerakan Jaejoong terhenti kemudian menatap Yunho.

" Sejak kapan kau menggombal seperti itu?"

" Sejak Yoochun sering menggombali Junsu?"

" Mwo?!"

" Heheheh... Tidak usah heran eoh? Kau tidak lihat betapa mesumnya si Park itu?"

" Hah... Ne... Suie juga sudah bercerita..."

Tiba - tiba keheningan melanda didalam mobil itu. Sampai...

" Jae ah..."

" Hmm?"

" Boleh aku... Ng... Menciummu?"

" Eh?" Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yunho

" Kitakan sudah resmi pacaran. Boleh?"

**Blush**

_' Pabbo sekali namja ini!'_ Batin Jaejoong

" Jae ah..."

" Hum..." Jaejoong mengangguk pelan

Yunho tersenyum kemudian tangannya menjulur untuk mengelus pipi Jaejoong. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Perlahan Jaejoong menutup matanya. Dia sedikit tersentak saat merasakan benda lembut menempel pada bibirnya. Dia tahu, ini adalah bibir milik namja yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Yunho seperti tersengat listrik. Bibir Jaejoong membawa sesuatu yang berbeda rasanya seperti ada kupu - kupu didalam perutnya. Dan dia sangat menyukainya.

Jantung keduanya berdetak dengan cepat. Mengikuti insting namjanya, Yunho menghisap bibir bawah Jaejoong

" Ngghh..."

Suara itu terdengar merdu pada telinga Yunho. Yunho mulai memiringkan kepalanya mencari posisi agar dapat menikmati ciuman lebih baik. Lidahnya sekarang membelai bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Yunho masuk dan mengabsen tanpa terlewat semua yang ada didalamnya.

Tangan Jaejoong mulai bergerak menuju belakang kepala Yunho. Dia meremasnya pelas membuat Yunho makin bergairah ditambah lagi guyuran hujan ini sepertinya makin mendukung acara ciuman mereka.

Lidah mereka saling bergelut mencoba mendominasi ciuman walaupun akhirnya Jaejoong gagal mendominasinya.

" Yuunnhh..."

Jaejoong mencoba memukul dada Yunho, dia sangat membutuhkan oksigen sekarang. Tujuh menit berciuman membuat nafasnya tersengal!

Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya perlahan. Dia melihat wajah merona Jaejoong.

**Cup**

Yunho mengecup bibir plum itu kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursinya.

" Gomawo Boo..."

" Boo?"

" Ne!" Yunho menatap Jaejoong " Selama kau pergi aku selalu memanggilmu Boo... Bisa dibilang panggilang sayangku untukmu"

Jaejoong tertunduk malu. Dia juga sebenarnya ingin sekali memanggil Yunho dengan nama panggilannya. Dia memberanikan dirinya.

" Yunie..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Eh? Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Yunho sepertinya salah mendengar

" Yunie..."

" Yu... Nie?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

" Kau memanggilku Yunie?"

Kembali Jaejoong mengangguk.

Tiba - tiba Yunho seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh mendengar Jaejoong memanggilnya Yunie.

" Pastikan kau memanggilku seperti itu terus Boo..." Ucap Yunho dengan senang, senyum terus melekat pada bibirnya

" Ng? Ne..."

" Ya sudah, kita pulang saja"

" Ne"

.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan, mobil Yunho berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Jaejoong. Hujan pun sudah mulai berhenti.

" Aku masuk dulu Yun" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne..."

"Annyeong"

**Sret**

**Grep**

Yunyo menarik Jaehoong sebelum turun dari mobil dan memeluknya erat, dia menyelusupkan wajahnya pada leher Jaejoong. Wanginya sungguh manis seperti vanilla. Tak lama Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Jaejoong.

" Sampai jumpa besok Boo..." Lirihnya tepat dihadapan Jaejoong

" Ng... Ne..."

Jaejoong turun dari mobil Yunho, dia melambaikan tangannya sampai Yunho menghilang dari pandangannya. Kemudian dia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Diruang tamu appa, eomma, Hendry dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di ruang tamu. Menonton televisi.

" Aku pulang" Ucap Jaejoong sedikit lemas

" Hyuuuunnngggg~~~"

Hendry menghampirinya dan langsung disambut oleh Jaejoong. Dia menggendong Hendry dan berjalan menuju orangtuanya.

" Kau baru pulang Jae ah?"

" Ne eomma..."

Jaejoong duduk disamping eommanya, dia memangku adiknya.

" Kau diantar Yunho?" Tanya appa

" Ne appa"

Orangtuanya tahu kalau hari ini Jaejoong pergi dengan Yunho.

" Kenapa dia tidak mampir?" Tanya eomma

" Tadi kami kehujanan, dia basah kuyup dan memutuskan untuk pulang" Jawabku

" Oh..."

" Eomma boleh aku bertanya?"

" Ne baby?"

" Eomma menerima Yunho saat dia bilang akan melamarku?"

" Ne! Tentu saja! Dia sungguh baik dan bertanggung jawab Joongie ah!"

" Mwo?!"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tertarik dengan obrolan eomma dan hyungnya.

" Jinjja!"

" Waeyo? Kau juga mencintainya bukan? Jadi eomma tidak salah"

" Ish! Eomma ini!"

" Sudahlah... Kau mandi sana! Lihat... Kau juga basah"

" Hah... Ne!" Jaejoong mencolek pipi Hendry " Hyung mandi dulu ne?"

" Ne hyung!"

Jaejoong menaruh Hendry dalam pangkuan sang eomma kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, membersihkan diri dan tertidur karena lelah.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang menandatangani dokumen saat Kyuhyun menginterupsinya.

" Hyung"

" Ne?"

Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap sang adik.

" Ada yang ingin bertemu"

" Nugu? Bukankah aku tidak punya janji?"

" Ne hyung. Dia... Tadi memaksa ingin bertemu bahkan membuat keributan di lobby"

" Nugu?"

" Nona Go"

**Deg**

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak tak nyaman saat Kyuhyun berkata bahwa Nona Go ingin bertemu dengannya.

" Otte Hyung? Kalau kau tidak mau akan aku menyuruh security untuk mengusirnya"

" Hmm... Bawa dia masuk saja Kyu"

" Yakin?"

" Ne... Aku akan baik - baik saja" Ucap Jaejoong meyakinkan, dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya

" Baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

Kyuhyun menutup pintunya. Jaejoong tengah menerka untuk apa sepupunya datang menemuinya. Dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong bad mood. Sangat!

**Ceklek**

Lamunan Jaejoong terhenti, dia menatap pintu yang baru saja dibuka,

" Annyeong Jaejoong ah" Sapanya

" Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa basa - basi

" Kau sinis sekali eoh? Ada yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Masuklah..."

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Jantung Jaejoong yang sudah normal tiba - tiba memacu cepat. Dia memandangi yeoja yang berjalan mendekat menuju Ahra.

" Annyeong Jaejoongie..." Sapa yeoja tengah baya itu membuat Jaejoong membatu

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeeeeeyyyy... Chap 11 up! Mianhae kalo pendek dan mengecewakan #bow

Yunjae moment harusnya keluar dichap sebelumnya, tapi karena kepanjangan makanya Cho potong. Yunjae momen na ada di chap ini ^^ Mianhae yang udah nunggu lama ne?

.

**danactebh** : ia ne, maacih yaaa... ^^

**akiramia44** : jiaah... madu? beruang madu? Yunpa donk? ^^ ne... nanti Cho update kilat lagi. tapi ga sekarang yaaa

**Noona** : Hwaiting juga Nooonnnaaaaa! ^^

**JungKimCaca** : maacih ya udah nungguin Cho dengan sabar ^^ ne udah update lagi

**Elzha luv changminnie :** disini dah tuh... tapi masih sedikit ^^

**Yunjae heart** : nee... mereka belakangan full...mpreg? hmmm... Cho pikirn dulu ne?

**evilpumpkin** : aminn... doain mereka makin manis melebihi gula ne?

**OceanBlue030415** : yunjae nc masih cooming soon... secepatnya lah... tuh... idola qm si Ahra udah muncul lagi :p

**vampireyunjae** : wae? kenapa ga bisa login? aigoo... wkwkwkw... Yunpa tergolong polos disini karena Jaemma cinta pertamanya.. Uuupppsss keceplosan cerita chap depan :p

**AnissCassie** : Thanks banget buat kritik dan saran na chingu ^^ sebenernya di ff yang ini pemerannya bukan cuma Jaemma yang jadi pemeran utama. tapi... hmm... Cho lupa, pairing na ditulis dia duluan harusnya hmm belakangan.. dan yunjae na baru muncul sekarang. ne... Cho mulai perbaiki lagi. sekali lagi maacih lhooo ^^

**YeChun** : cooming soon.. beruang sama gajah masih ada masalah ^^

**snow. drop. 1272** : ini udah di chap ini ^^

**jaena** : ne... yunjae na udha disini, tapi masih sedikit ^^

**Vic89 :** ngerasain apaan neh?

**CuteCat88** : jiaaahhh... qm uke? kkk...

**Selena Jung** : Iya ne... feel Yunjae blm dapet gara" liad Jaemma maen di drama yang baru ToT. oom jidat kan emang mesum kuadrat sama Yunpa. kkkkk...

**littelcupcake noona** : ne, appanya payah ==", jiaaahh... jangan ngegalau atuuhh...

**Boo Bear Love Cwang** : back chap sebelum na chingu sayoong... ini kan udah lima tahun kemudian, appa eomma Kyu meninggal dua tahun yang lalu... ^^ wkwkwwk... bukan demen ngalong... abisnya kadang kebangun dan ga bisa bubu cuuannttiikkk lagi, jadi na update ff dah? kkk...

**ilma** : ne... tunggu sampe end yow... ^^ kkk...

.

dah... tebak aja siapa yang dateng sama si Ahra?

Ketik Love spasi jawaban kamu

kirim jawabannya ke hati Cho, siapa tau nyampe! kkkk...

Hadiahnya dapet ciuman dari tante Ahra... Minat? #PLAAAKKK efek kebangun tengah malem, bawaannya gila

ya udah dari pada Cho makin ngaco. See u next chap ne chingu?

Chhuuu~~~~

Salam Yadong! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Love**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminnie oppa yang unyu - unyu itu milik Cho... wkwkwkwkwk

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu, HanChul, SiBum, Henry, Go Ahra, Kim Hyun Joong

Rating** T, M-**

YAOI, typos, alurnya ga jelas dan membosankan

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang menandatangani dokumen saat Kyuhyun menginterupsinya.

" Hyung"

" Ne?"

Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap sang adik.

" Ada yang ingin bertemu"

" Nugu? Bukankah aku tidak punya janji?"

" Ne hyung. Dia... Tadi memaksa ingin bertemu bahkan membuat keributan di lobby"

" Nugu?"

" Nona Go"

**Deg**

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak tak nyaman saat Kyuhyun berkata bahwa Nona Go ingin bertemu dengannya.

" Otte Hyung? Kalau kau tidak mau akan aku menyuruh security untuk mengusirnya"

" Hmm... Bawa dia masuk saja Kyu"

" Yakin?"

" Ne... Aku akan baik - baik saja" Ucap Jaejoong meyakinkan, dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya

" Baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

Kyuhyun menutup pintunya. Jaejoong tengah menerka untuk apa sepupunya datang menemuinya. Dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong bad mood. Sangat!

**Ceklek**

Lamunan Jaejoong terhenti, dia menatap pintu yang baru saja dibuka,

" Annyeong Jaejoong ah" Sapanya

" Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa basa - basi

" Kau sinis sekali eoh? Ada yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Masuklah..."

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Jantung Jaejoong yang sudah normal tiba - tiba memacu cepat. Dia memandangi yeoja yang berjalan mendekat menuju Ahra.

" Annyeong Jaejoongie..." Sapa yeoja tengah baya itu membuat Jaejoong membatu

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 12 ~**

.

.

.

.

" Apa mau kalian?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa basa - basi

Mereka duduk dihadapan Jaejoong dihalangi oleh meja kerja milik Jaejoong. Tidak hanya mereka tamu Jaejoong, seorang namja seusia Jaejoong duduk disamping yeoja paruh baya itu. Sedangkan Ahra duduk disisi satunya lagi.

" Tanpa basa - basi sekali" Ucap Ahra

" Ck... Pekerjaanku masih banyak" Jawab Jaejoong seadanya

" Sebegitu bencinya kau dengan eommamu hmm?" Tanya yeoja paruh baya itu yang diketahui bahwa dia adalah eomma dari Jaejoong

" Hmm? Menurut anda?"

" Kau bahkan mengunakan bahasa formal padaku?" Tanya Mrs. Han

" Sudahlah... Apa keperluan kalian?" Tanya Jaejoong kembali

" Hah... Aku hanya ingin melihat anakku apa salah?" Tanya Mrs. Han

" Aku yakin itu bukan tujuan kalian" Jaejoong menaikkan satu alisnya

" Ne... Kau sungguh sangat tahu"

" Ya, aku pernah hidup denganmu selama empat belas tahun denganmu jadi aku tahu sifatmu"

" Aigo... Putraku sungguh pintar eoh?"

" Aku bukan putramu sejak kau mengusirku dari rumah"

" Ck... Kacang lupa kulitnya" Desis Ahra

" Oh? Masalahmu apa? Masih belum puas dipermalukan Changmin didepan eommaku? Maksudku Kim eomma" Ucap Jaejoong

Wajah Ahra memerah mengingat hal itu. Dia sungguh malu dipermalukan seperti ini.

" Baiklah baiklah... Aku tidak akan basa - basi. Aku hanya minta hakku Joongie baby"

" Hak?" Jaejoong menatap sinis para tamunya

" Kau pikir aku melahirkanmu tanpa uang eoh? Kau makan pakai uang siapa eoh?!" Ucap Mrs. Han dengan nada tinggi

Bibir Jaejoong naik sebelah, berdecak meremehkan tiga orang yang ada didepannya kemudian tertawa hambar.

" Jadi uang?"

Mrs. Han menganggukkan kepala.

" Ck... Aku pikirkan nanti"

" Eoh? Kasar sekali kau pada eommamu. Kira - kira apa yang Yunho oppa pikirkan saat tahu kau membentak orang yang sudah melahirkanmu?" Ahra ikut berbicara

" Apa urusanmu? Apa Hyun Joong tidak bisa mengendalikanmu dengan baik selama ini? Kenapa kau makin menjadi ular eoh?!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian melirik sinis namja disebelah Mrs. Han

" Ya! Apa katamu?!" Ahra bangkit dan menatap nyalang Jaejoong

" Duduklah Ahra ya"

Akhirnya namja yang duduk diam itu akhirnya memulai omongannya. Dia adalah Hyun Joong. Kim Hyun Joong, mantan namjachingu Jaejoong.

" Eoh? Kau bicara juga Hyun Joong ah? Bagaimana kehidupan kalian berdua?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap Hyun Joong kemudian Ahra

" Bukan urusanmu" Ahra berdesis sebal

Jaejoong mengambil gagang telepon dimejanya.

" Kyu, tolong bawa tamuku keluar" Ucapnya datar namun matanya menatap ketiga tamunya nyalang

" Ne hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun dari line telepon

**Ceklek**

Tak menunggu lama Kyuhyun datang dan berdiri disamping Jaejoong.

" Silahkan keluar nyonya"

" Eoh? Sopan sekali mengusirku seperti ini?! Dasar kau anak durhaka" Mrs. Han tidak terima lalu berdiri dan menatap tajam Jaejoong

" Kyu, cepat" Ucap Jaejoong malas

" Tidak tahu terima kasih!"

" Selamat siang tuan!"

Berdirilah dua namja didepan pintu ruangan Jaejoong.

" Bawa mereka keluar" Suruh Jaejoong

" Baik sajangnim!"

" Mwo?! Kau tidak bisa seperti itu! Ya! Lepaskan!" Mrs. Han berusaha menepis tangan petugas keamanan itu namun gagal

Sedangkan Ahra menarik tangan Hyun Joong keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong berjalan menuju jendela kantornya dan melihat ke bawah. Tak lama terlihatlah Mrs. Han, Ahra dan Hyun Joong sedang digiring oleh petugas keamanan. Mrs. Han terus berteriak - teriak tidak jelas membuat senyuman Jaejoong berkembang namun kemudian menyentuh dadanya.

**Deg deg deg deg deg**

**Deg deg deg deg deg**

**Deg deg deg deg deg**

Jantungnya berpacu, bukan karena Hyun Joong namun karena eommanya. Dari tadi dia berusaha bersikap sedatar mungkin dihadapan mereka namun, sebenarnya jantung Jaejoong sudah hampir copot karena tak menyangka hari ini akan tiba.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Jaejoong dan ikut memandang keluar jendela.

" Mereka datang juga hyung"

" Hah... Ne Kyu... Lihat, yeoja itu pasti meminum minuman keras sebelum kesini, makanya sikapnya brutal"

**Grep**

Jaejoong memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping.

" Gwaenchana?"

" Ne Kyu... Hanya saja dadaku berdebar sangat kencang dan sungguh lemas"

" Tenanglah hyung, yang kau lakukan sudah benar. Teruslah bersikap seperti itu didepan mereka. Sekarang telepon tiang listrik itu dan kita bicarakan selanjutnya"

" Ne"

Jaejoong menghela nafas kemudian mengambil ponsel yang ada didalam kantong celananya dan segera menelepon Changmin. Tak sampai satu jam Changmin datang dan Jaejoong menceritakan kejadian yang dialami tadi pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

" Hah... Yeoja ular itu tidak kapok juga" Changmin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa diruangan Jaejoong

" Ingat rahasiakan ini dari eomma dan appa. Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir eoh!" Ucap Jaejoong

" Hah... Otte Min? Ada ide?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping Changmin

" Belum ada baby... Mungkin kalau kau memberikanku sebuah kecupan atau ciuman panas sebuah ide akan keluar?" Ucap Changmin mengerling nakal pada Kyuhyun

" Ya!"

**Plakkk**

**Plaakkk**

**Pllaakkk**

Dengan senangnya Kyuhyun memukuli lengan Changmin yang bicara seenaknya didepan Jaejoong. Kyuhyun sungguh malu! Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya lalu teringat bahwa Yunho belum mengabarinya sejak tadi pagi. Jaejoong menjauh dari kedua sejoli itu kemudian menelepon Yunho.

" Yeobosseo Boo?" Terdengar suara serak dari sebrang line telepon

" Eoh? Suaramu serak? Kau sakit?"

" Aniya haacchhhiii!"

" Ck... Demam?"

" Hehehe... Hacchiii... Ne Boo"

" Aku ke rumahmu!"

" Tid..."

**Pik**

Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan telepon itu kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

" Hey hey... Kalian tadi bertengkar kenapa sekarang berpelukan eoh?"

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Tadi Kyuhyun tampak kesal dan baru saja Jaejoong melihat Kyuhyun mengelus dengan sayang lengan Changmin yang dia pukul kemudian berpelukan.

" Ish! Hyung senang sekali mengganggu!" Ucap Changmin

" Mian hyung... Ng... Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun canggung

" Apa aku masih ada janji nanti?"

" Aniya. Wae?"

" Kau bisa mengurus pekerjaanku bukan? Aku akan kerumah Yunho, dia demam. Ya! Tiang listrik dongsaeng! Antarkan aku" Perintah Jaejoong

" Ish! Ne ne ne!"

Changmin berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun disana sebelumnya dia juga sudah mengecup sayang kening Kyuhyun. Dalam perjalanan Jaejoong hanya memandang keluar jendela mobil dan sesekali mendengarkan cerita Changmin tentang pekerjaannya.

Mobil Changmin brhenti disebuah gerbang tinggi berwarna coklak berbahan kayu jati. Setelah memberi jawaban pada intrcom, gerbang itu trbuka dan Changmin melajukan mobilnya kedalam.

Jaejoong mengangakan mulutnya. Dia baru kali ini kerumah Yunho dan dia benar - benar kaget melihat rumah Yunho yang mungkin lebih besar dari istana _Buckinghem_ di London sana.

" Aigo... Biasa saja hyung! Kajja!" Changmin membuyarkan pikiran Jaejoong yang sedang serius melihat rumah Yunho dari dalam mobilnya

Jaejoong langsung mendeathglare Changmin karena omongannya barusan mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam melamun. Namun akhirnya dia turun dari mobil dan mengikuti Changmin dari belakang. Pintu rumah Yunho terbuka dan beberapa maid.

" Miiinniiiiieeeeee..."

Suara sedikit cempreng yang memekakkan telinga itu datang dari arah ruang keluarga. Namja yang melahirkan Yunho itu langsung memeluk Changmin.

" Bo. Go. Shippooooo" Kibum, nama sang eomma. Dia menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Jaehoong yang melihatnya tersenyum, dia sungguh senang Changmin mendapat perlakuan yang amat sangat baik dikeluarga Jung.

" Aigooo... Ne.. Bogoshippo Jung ahjumma! Ck.. Kita baru berjumpa tiga hari yang lalu"

" Hahahahahha" Mrs. Jung melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk kedua lengan Changmin " Tampannyaaa.. Eomma sukkkaaa..! Kau kesini dengan siapa?"

" Eoh? Dia tidak kelihatan?"

Changmin menggeser tubuhnya ke samping dan menampakan Jaejoong yang tersenyum canggung padanya.

" Jooonnggiieee!"

Dengan histeris Mrs. Jung itu menghampiri Jaejoong dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Jaejoong, memeluknya dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jaejoong terkekeh, sifat eomma Yunho tidak jauh beda dengan eommanya.

" Hahahahaha... Kalian mau menengok Yunho eoh?" Tanya Kibum

" Jae hyung akan menemui Yunho hyung. Aku akan mencicipi masakan buatan Jung ahjumma saja ne? Aku menengoknya nanti saja! Aku merindukan masakan Jung ahjumma" Ucap Changmin melakukan aegyo membuat Jaejoong merinding disko

Namun tidak dengan Kibum, dia tersenyum senang kemudian dia menyuruh seorang maid mengantarkan Jaejoong menuju kamar Yunho sedangkan Kibum menarik tangan Changmin yang tengah tersenyum senang itu menuju dapur.

Maid itu membungkuk dan membiarkan Jaejoong berdiri didepan kamar Yunho. Jaejoong menghela nafas kemudian membuka pintu kamar Yunho.

**Ceklek**

Dia mengerjapkan matanya imut. Pemandangan didepannya sungguh terlihat elegan. Dalam kamar itu ada tangga menuju kamar, Jaejoong menuruni tangga itu dan berbelok ke kiri mendapati sebuah tempat tidur menghadap ke arah pintu kaca.

Tidak ada jendela, hanya pintu kaca berderet dan jika pintu kaca itu dibuka terdapat lantai kayu menampilkan pemandangan kota. Balkon kamarnya sungguh unik.

Jaejoong perlahan menghampiri Yunho yang sedang tidur.

" Pfffttt..."

Dia menahan tawanya melihat posisi tidur Yunho yang berantakan. Juga pose wajahnya yang lucu, mulut dan mata yang terbuka. Perlahan Jaejoong membuka jasnya dan meletakkannya dikursi dekat ranjang Yunho.

" Yuuunn! Bangun!" Jaejoong duduk dipinggir ranjang kemudian menggoyangkan lengan Yunho

" Nghhh... Aku malas makan eomma..." Ucap Yunho kemudian memunggungi Jaejoong

" Ck! Aku Jaejoong! Ya! Manja sekali dirimu"

" Jangan berpura - pura menjadi Jaejoongku eomma suara kalian tidak mir..."

**Srreeett**

Yunho langsung bangkit dan menoleh, disampingnya Jaejoong duduk dengan manis.

" B-boo..."

" Manja sekali kau hmm?"

" Kau hachii!"

" Ck... Bersandarlah, aku akan membawakanmu bubur yang baru!"

Jaejoong menuntun Yunho agar bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya kemudian mengambil bubur yang ada di meja nakas itu dan keluar sambil membawanya. Di dapur, dia melihat dua orang namja berbeda usia sedang bercanda dan namja yang lebih muda itu terus saja makan.

" Jung ahjumma... Aku pinjam dapurnya ne?" Ucap Jaejoong

" Waeyo Joongie? Apa anak manja itu tidak makan buburnya?"

" Ne ahjumma, aku akan buatkan yang baru saja"

" Aigoo... Ne! Hati - hati ne?"

" Gomawo ahjumma" Jaejoong tersenyum pada Mrs. Jung kemudian matanya beralih pada Changmin " Ck... Food monster"

" Ya! Aku dengar hyung!"

Jaejoong mengacak rambut Changmin sebelum akhirnya dia menuju dapur dan membuatkan bubur untuk Yunho. Kibum berkata pada Jaejoong bahwa Yunho akan sangat manja iika sedang sakit. Tidak seperti kesehariannya yang terlihat cool.

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengarnya dan membenarkan ucapan ibu dari Yunho itu. Setelah selesai dia membawa bubur buatannya menuju kamar Yunho dibantu oleh seorang maid. Dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar Yunho.

" Ya! Pemalas yang manja! Bangun! Aku sudah buatkan buburnya"

" Nngghh"

Yunho yang ternyata tertidur sambil bersandar segera membuka matanya dan memandang Jaejoong.

" Aigoo.. Ada malaikat disini hachhii! Kau cantik seperti Joongieku hachii!" Ucap Yunho yang sepertinya belum sadar dengan keadaannya

" Ya! Bangun!"

Jaejoong mencubit kencang lengan Yunho membuat Yunho tersentak kemudian mengaduh barulah Jaejoong melepaskan cubitannya.

" Kau tega sekali sih" Ucap Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya

" Tidak usah sok imut! Ini makan" Jaejoong menyodorkan nampan berisi mangkuk bubur yang tadi dipangkunya

" Kau tidak menyuapiku?"

" Mwo?!"

" Eomma selalu menyuapiku saat sakit"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya menatap pusing namja yang usianya sudah hampir dua puluh empat itu. Memang benar kata eommanya bahwa Yunho akan sangat manja saat sakit. Akhirnya Jaejoong memangku kembali nampan itu dah mengambil sendok guna menyuapkan bubur itu pada Yunho.

Lima belas menit kemudian bubur itu habis kemudian Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho memimun obatnya dan Yunho mengambil ponselnya kemudian menghubungi sekretarisnya untuk memeriksa perusahaan dari rumah. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sakit saja dia masih memikirkan perusahaan. Hah...

" Istirahatlah... Kau masih bersin - bersin seperti itu"

" Heheheheh..."

" Makanya tidak usah sok menjadi pahlawan kalau kau juga lemah"

" Ya! Aku tidak hachiii! Lemah... Hah..."

" See? Tidurlah Jung! Semoga saja demammu cepat turun"

" Ish!"

Jaejoong menuntun Yunho kembali berbaring kemudian menyelimutinya tidak lupa Jaejoong pun mengelusi lengan Yunho agar tertidur.

" Kau akan disini sampai aku tidur kan?"

" Ne bawel"

" Kau kekasihku! Kenapa mengataiku seperti itu eoh?"

" Ck... Ya! Kenapa sikapmu berubah saat sakit? Manja, bawel, cerewet!"

Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya. Akhirnya Jaejoong mengalah dengan mengusap lembut rambut Yunho. Sedikit bersalah juga karena Yunho sakit karena hujan - hujanan kemarin.

" Gomawo ne?"

" Hmm?" Gumam Yunho dengan mata tertutup

" Sudah melindungiku dari hujan kemarin... Karenaku kau jadi sakit"

" Eh?" Yunho membuka matanya dan memandang Jaejoong kemudian tangannya terulur untuk mengelusi pipi Jaejoong

" Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu sakit Boo" Ucap Yunho dengan suara serak

" Gomawo ne?"

Tangan kanan Jaejoong terulur untuk menyentuh tangan Yunho yang ada dipipinya, panas... Itu yang Jaejoong rasakan. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut kemudian mendekat dan menurunkan kepalanya menuju wajah Yunho.

**Cup**

Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir hati Yunho. Yunho mengedipkan matanya saat Jaejoong mulai mengulum bibir atasnya, saat dia akan membalas ciuman Jaejoong dia teringat sesuatu dan langsung mendorong Jaejoong dengan cepat.

" Andwe Boo!"

" W-wae?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah merah malunya

" Kau bisa tertular! Aku tidak mau!"

Jaejoong terkekeh kemudian tersenyum kembali dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Yunho.

" Aku tidak akan tertular..." Ucapnya tepat didepan bibir Yunho sedangkan matanya memandang mata Yunho

**Cup**

Setelah mengatakannya, Jaejoong kembali mengulum bibir atas Yunho. Yunho ingin kembali menolak namun Jaejoong mencengram pundak Yunho kencang sehingga dirinya yang sedang lemah itu menurut saja pada Jaejoong.

Mau tak mau Yunho pun tergoda karena bibir plum merah merekah itu terus saja menggodanya. Dia perlahan menghisap bibir bawah jaejoong dan mengulumnya. Tangannya menarik tubuh Jaejoong keatasnya.

Jaejoong hanya menurut dan duduk diatas perut Yunho. Tadi Jaejoong sempat memikirkan Ahra dan Hyun Joong dan dia butuh sandaran juga tambahan kekuatan dan Yunho memberikannya.

Terus, terus dan terus saja kedua sejoli yang tengah mabuk cinta itu saling mengecup mencoba mendominasi ciuman namun lama kelamaan salah satu dari mereka mulai menurunkan tempo ciumannya dan menjadi pasif.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dia melihat namja yang ada dibawahnya itu. Jaejoong terkikik pelan, sepertinya obat yang diminum oleh Yunho sudah beraksi sehingga Yunho tertidur. Jaejoong membelai lembut wajah Yunho kemudian wajahnya memerah mengingat dimana dia sedang duduk, namun dia tidak beranjak dari atas tubuh Yunho.

Dan Karena dia juga sedikit mengantuk, dia merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian menyamankan kepalanya pada dada Yunho. Dia menguap sebelum akhirnya tertidur memeluk Yunho yang dibalut oleh selimut.

Setengah jam kemudian...

**Ceklek**

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan dua orang namja berbeda usia. Mereka menuruni tangga kamar itu dan tersenyum melihat dua namja yang tertidur diatas tempat tidur, posisinya sekarang adalah Yunho dan jaejoong tidur berhadapan dan Yunho mendekap Jaejoong erat.

Awalnya Kibum curiga mereka melakukan macam - macam karena Jaejoong tidak juga keluar kamar. Namun saat melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong berpelukan dia sedikit lega.

" Lucunya mereka"

" Aigoo.. Ahjumma! Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi!" Changmin menggigit sosis bakarnya " Ah! Kyunie harus lihat ini!" Changmin kemudian mengambil ponsel yang ada dikantongnya menggunakan tangan kanannya dan segera mengabadikan pose Yunho dan Jaejoong

" Ck... Kirimkan pada ahjumma juga ne?"

" Arra!"

" Kajja kita ke ruang tamu saja, Ahjumma masih punya _cookies_ buatan ahjumma"

" Okay..." Jawab Changmin dengan semangat

.

.

.

.

" Ngghhh..."

Namja terbilang cantik itu menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan. Dia mengucek matanya dan bangun.

**Sreett**

Selimut yang menutupinya jatuh kearah perutnya, Jaejoong mengacak sedikit rambutnya kemudian menguap.

" Ng? Aku di... Omo! Rumah Yunie!"

Jaejoong segera memoleh dan tidak mendapati Yunho disampingnya. Namun tak lama dia mendengar suara kekehan serta tawa dari arah balkon kamar Yunho.

Dia menyingkap selimut itu dan berjalan menuju balkon kamar. Gorden putih transparan yang terpasang diatas pintu kaca itu melambai - lambai karena tiupan angin yang berasal dari salah satu pintu kaca yang terbuka. Jaejoong keluar dari kamar itu dan mendapati teman - temannya duduk melingkar dan ditengahnya ada beberapa camilan dan soft drink.

" Eh? Joongie!" Junsu berdiri kemudian memeluk Jaejoong

" Suie..."

" Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Yunho, dia sedang duduk disamping Changmin

Sepertinya Yunho sudah mandi karena piyama yang digunakannya berbeda. Sekarang dia menggunakan piyama berwarna biru dongker berbahan sutera dan cardigan hitam tersampir dipundaknya.

" Ne, baru saja"

" Terlihat kok dari tampang dan rambutmu hyung" Goda Changmin

Terdengar suara tawa dari para sahabatnya, membuat Jaejoong kesal.

" Mwo? Ya!" Jaejoong menendang punggung Changmin pelan

" Aish kau ini!" Yunho memukul pelan lengan Changmin "Kajja aku antar ke kamar mandi" Ucap Yunho

Yunho berdiri kemudian menggamit tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Mereka masuk ke kamar mandi dan Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar mandi.

Jaejoong mencuci mukanya kemudian berkumur - kumur kemudian memandang wajahnya di kaca wastafel.

" Ng... Kau masih disini Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho berdiri bersandar

" Ne. Wae?"

" Aku.. Ng.. Mau buang air kecil"

" Ya sudah, lakukan saja" Jawab Yunho santai

" Ya!"

" Hahahaha! Arra aku keluar dulu Boo"

Jaejoong mendesah lega. Kenapa sifat Yunho menjadi mesum begini? (Baru tahu eoh?)

Tak sampai lima menit Jaejoong keluar dan mendapati Yunho duduk dipinggir ranjangnya. Dia menggandeng Jaejoong.

" Oh! Aku sampai lupa!" Pekik Jaejoong kemudian menghadapkan tubuh Yunho padanya

Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Yunho kemudian menyentuh kening Yunho.

" Panasmu sudah turun dan kau sudah tidak bersin lagi" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tentu saja, kau kan sudah merawatku"

**Cup**

Kecupan itu diberikan oleh Yunho kepada Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong malu dan menunduk. Yunho kembali menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan kembali berkumpul bersama teman - temannya.

" Minggir Min" Usir Yunho pada Changmin, kakinya mendorong paha Changmin agar bergeser

Changmin berdecak kesal namun menuruti Yunho. Dia makin merapat dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya dan tangannya menyelip dipinggang Kyuhyun. Merengkuhnya dengan erat membuat Kyuhyun merona. Jaejoong duduk di samping Junsu disebelahnya duduk Yunho yang duduk berdampingan dengan Changmin disebelah Changmin ada Kyuhyun kemudian Yoochun.

" Lama sekali? Kalian tidak melakukan yang tidak - tidakkan?" Goda Yoochun

" Ya!" Pekik Yunho juga Jaejoong

" Hahahaha..."

" Joongie ah, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Kyu dan Minnie. Dia datang bersama eommamu" Ucap Junsu membuat Jaejoong melemas

" Ne"

" Tenang saja Joongie ah... Kami tidak akan tertipu lagi" Ucap Yoochun

" Arra... Dia memang datang bersama eommaku dan..." Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya

Semua mata tertuju pada Jaejoong, mereka penasaran dengan lanjutannya.

" Mantan namjachinguku dulu"

" Mwo?!"

" Ne... Kau lihat namja yang tadi datang bersama Ahra bukan Kyu?" Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun

" Jadi dia mantanmu hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun mengerti

**Sreettt**

Jaejoong merasa tangannya diremas pelan, dia menoleh dan mendapati Yunho menatapnya. Pandangannya mengeras. Suasana menjadi canggung.

" Aishh! Sudah, kita bahas lagi rencana kita saja!" Yoochun mencoba mencairkan suasana

" Rencana apa?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran dia mengambil gelas kecil didepannya dan menuangkan cola ke dalam gelas itu kemudian meminumnya

" Yunho hyung mempekerjakanku menjadi sutradara pada iklan kosmetik salah satu perusahaannya hyung. Suie hyung juga membantu kami" Ucap Changmin

" Jinjja?"

" Ne..." Jawab Yunho dengan nada datar, entah kenapa Yunho masih kesal dengan omongan Jaejoong tentang mantannya itu

" Oh... Salah satu kandidatnya itu Ahra?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne... Minnie sudah memilih modelnya" Ucap Junsu

" Oh? Nugu?" Tanya Jaejoong ingin tahu, dia kembali meminum colanya

" Hmm..." Changmin mengunyah cheese cake yang diberikan Kibum pada mereka

" Kim Jaejoong"

" Hmm? Ada artis dengan nama sama denganku?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran

" Itu memang dirimu hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun santai

" Oh... Aku" Ucap Jaejoong mengangguk - angguk

Changmin, Kyuhyun, Junsu, Yoochun juga Yunho tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya belum sadar.

" Eh? Itu aku?!" Pekik Jaejoong diangguki teman - temannya " MWOOO!"

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hahahaha.. ga usah pada kangen gitu sama Cho... ( PD tingkat akut ) Ga usah lempar bunga ke Cho... Aigoo... #Pleteak! dilempar batu

Mianhae karena ff yang ini harus Cho update belakangan, pokonya sesuai jadwal Cho selesai in semua ff Cho sebelum Juni ^o^

Soal saeng na si Jaemma itu Si Henry ne? Cho typos mulu tiap nulis Henry jadi Hendry. Wkekekekekeke... Mohon dimaapkan... #bow

.

**Do** : ia ne, masih banyak yang beterbangan typosnya, Ahra udah nunjukin sisinya tuh... ^o^ Kangen sama ff Cho eoh?

**aiska** :hmm... diambil keluarganya? hmmmm... gimana yaaaaa

**nidayjshero** : nado annyeong ^o^ salam kenal. Gomawo suka sama ff Cho. beberapa chap lagi end kok ^^

**AyuClouds69** : Salam kenal juga ^^ ne, betul sekaliii...

**joongmax** : ne, Cho typos kemaren... chap depan ga lagi deh ^^

**Anatha UchihaUzumaki** : ne, betul bgt!

**Rly. C. JaeKyu** : eomma tuh yang dibawa ^^

**CuteCat88** : Ne, betul bingittss..

**danatebh** : ne, Cho udah lanjut ^^

**shanzec** : Yup, udah dimulai ^^

**kimRyan2124** : ho oh, bener!

**Noona** : ne, bener.. ^^

**akiramia44** : masih lanjut ne... Jaemma bitchi? Tunggu ne? Cooming soon...

**azahra88** : iaaa ^^

**MaxMin** : eeiii... udah kejawab di chap ini yaaa

**Kitahara Saki** : Humm... soalnya mereka kan ga bisa narik perhatian makanya pake taksi, hemat biaya juga. wkwkwkwkwk ^^

**yunjae heart** : tiga... bukan dua...

**OceanBlue030415** :bener! Tunggu rencana si bang Mimin ne?

**JungKimCaca** : eiii.. Cho lagi lama ne update na... ToT

**vampireyunjae** : Haaaiiii! yunjaenya muncul walau belom banyak ^^ Nc blm yeeee

**Elzha luv changminnie** : wkwkwkw... Cho yadong eoh? Cho polos kok :p

**YeChun** : ne... licik bgt!

**amora. amora. 94043** : ia donk, bahagia mulu nanti end ff na. hehehehehhee...

**Vic89** : ntu si Ahra sama eommanya Jaemma ^^

**Kuminosuki** : aminn... doakan Jaemma kuat ne?

**jaena** : udh kejawab ne di chap ini ^^

**ilma** : iaa ^^

**Selena Jung** : wkwwkwkwk... Bang Mimin hanya terbawa arus dunia... ne... Cho lanjut rusuhnya ^^

**Boo Bear Love Chwang** : buset baju Cho robek gara" ditarik - tarik... hahahaha.. udah ke jawab di chap ini ne?

**littlecupcake noona** : ne.. betul bingiiitttsss! eii.. gelindingan sama bang mimin udah izin Cho belom eonn? heheheheh..

.

Jja... Sekian dan hmm.. doa in Cho besok bisa update lagi eoh? Soalnya selasa Cho ke dufan lagi. Wae? Cho ke dufan mulu? Cho suka banget sama dufan ToT

yang mau ngobrol sama Cho bisa kok lewat twitter, instagram ataupun fb. tapi, kalo fb Cho PM ne?

So, see u next chap?

Chuuuuu~~~


	13. Chapter 13

**Love**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminnie oppa yang unyu - unyu itu milik Cho... wkwkwkwkwk

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu, HanChul, SiBum, Henry, Go Ahra, Kim Hyun Joong

Rating** T**

YAOI, typos, alurnya ga jelas dan membosankan

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt

.

.

.

.

.

Kecupan itu diberikan oleh Yunho kepada Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong malu dan menunduk. Yunho kembali menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan kembali berkumpul bersama teman - temannya.

" Minggir Min" Usir Yunho pada Changmin, kakinya mendorong paha Changmin agar bergeser

Changmin berdecak kesal namun menuruti Yunho. Dia makin merapat dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya dan tangannya menyelip dipinggang Kyuhyun. Merengkuhnya dengan erat membuat Kyuhyun merona. Jaejoong duduk di samping Junsu disebelahnya duduk Yunho yang duduk berdampingan dengan Changmin disebelah Changmin ada Kyuhyun kemudian Yoochun.

" Lama sekali? Kalian tidak melakukan yang tidak - tidakkan?" Goda Yoochun

" Ya!" Pekik Yunho juga Jaejoong

" Hahahaha..."

" Joongie ah, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Kyu dan Minnie. Dia datang bersama eommamu" Ucap Junsu membuat Jaejoong melemas

" Ne"

" Tenang saja Joongie ah... Kami tidak akan tertipu lagi" Ucap Yoochun

" Arra... Dia memang datang bersama eommaku dan..." Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya

Semua mata tertuju pada Jaejoong, mereka penasaran dengan lanjutannya.

" Mantan namjachinguku dulu"

" Mwo?!"

" Ne... Kau lihat namja yang tadi datang bersama Ahra bukan Kyu?" Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun

" Jadi dia mantanmu hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun mengerti

**Sreettt**

Jaejoong merasa tangannya diremas pelan, dia menoleh dan mendapati Yunho menatapnya. Pandangannya mengeras. Suasana menjadi canggung.

" Aishh! Sudah, kita bahas lagi rencana kita saja!" Yoochun mencoba mencairkan suasana

" Rencana apa?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran dia mengambil gelas kecil didepannya dan menuangkan cola ke dalam gelas itu kemudian meminumnya

" Yunho hyung mempekerjakanku menjadi sutradara pada iklan kosmetik salah satu perusahaannya hyung. Suie hyung juga membantu kami" Ucap Changmin

" Jinjja?"

" Ne..." Jawab Yunho dengan nada datar, entah kenapa Yunho masih kesal dengan omongan Jaejoong tentang mantannya itu

" Oh... Salah satu kandidatnya itu Ahra?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne... Minnie sudah memilih modelnya" Ucap Junsu

" Oh? Nugu?" Tanya Jaejoong ingin tahu, dia kembali meminum colanya

" Hmm..." Changmin mengunyah cheese cake yang diberikan Kibum pada mereka

" Kim Jaejoong"

" Hmm? Ada artis dengan nama sama denganku?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran

" Itu memang dirimu hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun santai

" Oh... Aku" Ucap Jaejoong mengangguk - angguk

Changmin, Kyuhyun, Junsu, Yoochun juga Yunho tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya belum sadar.

" Eh? Itu aku?!" Pekik Jaejoong diangguki teman - temannya " MWOOO!"

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 13 ~**

.

.

.

.

" Ne Joongie hyung. Itu kau" Ucap Changmin yakin

" Wae? Kenapa harus aku eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eii... Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kulitmu bahkan lebih halus daripada yeoja diluaran sana! Jadi, kami sepakat menjadikanmu model hyung!" Changmin tetap pada pendiriannya

" Mwo?! Tidak mau!" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan semangat

" Jangan menolaknya! Aku sudah susah meminta izin pada kekasihmu yang posesif ini! Jangan membuat semua ini hancur hyung"

" Andwe!" Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho yang ternyata tengah menatapnya " Aku tidak mau Yun"

" Wae? Hanya kali ini saja, setelahnya kau tidak menjadi model lagi karena aku tidak suka kau dipandangin oleh orang lain selain aku" Ucap yunho dengan tegas terselip nada posesif dalam kalimatnya barusan

" Tapi..."

" Ayolah hyung... Ini juga berhubungan dengan Kyunie" Ucap Junsu

" Eh? Kyunie?" Jaejoong memandang Kyuhyun

" Ne, perusahaan Jung melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan Cho dalam kosmetik juga dan Ahra akan menjadi model perwakilan dari perusahaan Cho" Jelas Changmin

" Lalu?"

" Yunho hyung akan mengatur sisanya. Aku akan melakukan hal kecil pada perusahaan Cho dan Ahra dengan bantuan Yunho hyung dan Yoochun hyung. Jadi tolong bantu kami hyung" Changmin menatapnya penuh harap

Jaejoong sangat tahu pandangan Changmin. Pandangan penuh kesungguhan dan tidak akan berhenti sampai dia mencapai apa yang dia inginkan. Jaejoong menghela nafas.

" Arra..." Ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya

" Yess!" Changmin berteriak senang dan memeluk Kyuhyun

" Tapi ingat, hanya kali ini" Jaejoong mencoba mengingatkan Changmin

" Ne hyung. Gomawo" Ucap Changmin dengan senang

Jaejoong tersenyum, ya sudahlah kalau dia bisa membantu Kyuhyun kenapa tidak? Toh hanya menjadi model iklan saja kan? Hah... Sepertinya dia harus belajar banyak dari Changmin cara menjadi model yang baik.

Mereka juga membicarakan rencana pertunangan Yoochun dan Junsu yang akan berlangsung dua bulan lagi. Dua bulan? Ne, mereka ingin masalah ini selesai baru melangsungkan pertunangan. Tapi, apa dua bulan waktu yang cukup untuk semua itu?

.

Hari telah malam dan mereka satu persatu pamit dari rumah keluarga Jung itu. Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong sesaat sebelum Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil yang Changmin kendarai.

" Aku lelah. Bangunkan aku kalau sudah tiba" Lirih Jaejoong kemudian tertidur dikursi belakang.

" Min..." Kyuhyun memanggil Changmin dengan pelan

" Ne baby?"

" Gomawo..."

" Untuk?"

" Membantuku. Kalian sungguh baik"

" Itu tugasku baby... Kau tidak tahu bagaimana frustasinya diriku saat melihatmu hampir sekarat karena menggores lengan tanganmu Kyu. Mereka harus merasakannya dan mengembalikan semua yang harusnya menjadi milikmu" Ucap changmin, tangannya mencengram setir mobil dengan kencang, dia sungguh benci harus mengingat masa kelam itu

" Cwang..."

" Hm?"

" Gomawo..." Lirih Kyuhyun, matanya berkaca - kaca sekarang

" Aish! Sudahlah! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh sedih lagi. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia! Ingat itu eoh"

" Ne... Ne... Gomawo"

Changmin tersenyum, dia senang sekarang Kyuhyun mendapatkan kebahagiannya sedikit demi sedikit.

.

Saat sampai, Jaejoong bangunkan lalu dia turun dari mobil Changmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap dimobil karena ingin membeli es krim yang persediaannya sudah menipis dirumahnya.

" Min stop!" Kyuhyun mengintruksikan pada Changmin agar memberhentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari rumahnya, tepatnya di depan taman komplek perumahan. Changmin seketika menginjak rem dan langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Waeyo baby? Wae? Ada yang terlupa?" Panik Changmin

Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian dengan berani dia menangkup pipi Changmin dan menatapnya lembut.

" Go. Ma. Wo!"

Setelah kata - kata itu Kyuhyun langsung menyerang bibir seksi milik Changmin. Changmin membulatkan matanya, dia sungguh bingung dengan kekasih tersayangnya ini. Kyuhyun dengan semangat mengulum dan menghisap lembut bibir Changmin. Namun, sudah beberapa menit belum juga mendapatkan balasan dari Changmin dia menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengusap lembut pipi Changmin.

" Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung saat melihat wajah syok Changmin

" Eh? An-aniya baby... Kenapa kau melakukannya eoh?"

" Entahlah... Aku rasa aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu. Saranghae"

Changmin tersenyum lembut.

" Saranghe... Nado saranghae baby..." Ucap Changmin kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya menuju Kyuhyun

Dan, malam itu Changmin mengantar Kyuhyun sangat telat karena mereka menghabiskan waktu berduanya dengan berciuman.

.

.

.

.

" YA! Minnie! Apa - apaan kau ! Kenapa Jaejoongie harus seperti itu?! Eoh!" Bentak seorang namja musang dalam ruangan itu

Changmin, sang namja yang jadi kekesalan namja musang tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Tadi dia sudah di jambak karena mengetahui adegan yang harus dilakukan Jaejoong kemudian meminta untuk ikut dan sekarang menjadi korban teriakkannya.

" Ya hyung! Bisa diam tidak? Aigo... Aku sedang berusaha agar selesai hari ini!" Teriak Changmin berdiri kemudian menghadap ke arah Yunho " Joongie hyung sedang berusaha agar tidak terlalu lama setiap scene-nya! Dan kau selalu menggagalkannya!"

" Ya! Siapa yang terima kalau kekasihmu beradegan ranjang seperti ini eoh?"

" Mwo?! Dia memang 'ranjang' hyung! Karena adegan pertama harus diambil saat dia bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya!"

" Tapi kenapa harus berpakaian seperti itu juga?!"

" Ya! Joongie hyung masih memakai pakaian hyung! Salahkan wajah cantiknya yang memang pas memakai kemeja kebesaran itu!"

" Ya!"

" Lagipula bukankah kau sudah setuju eoh?"

" Aku memang setuju tapi tidak seperti ini Minnie!" Pekik Yunho tidak terima

" Aish! Joongie hyung!" Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah sebuah tempat tidur dan memandang kesal Jaejoong

Jaejoong pun ikut kesal karena dari tadi Yunho mengacaukan pengambilan gambar yang dilakukan oleh Changmin.

**Sreeetttt**

Jaejoong langsung membuka selimut yang dipakainya lalu turun dari ranjang yang tadi ditiduruinya dan sekarang nampaklah kaki jenjang nan seksi milik Jaejoong.

**Glup**

Tak hanya Yunho yang berusaha menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Namun beberapa orang yang menjadi kru pembuatan iklan itu ikut menganga melihat keseksian yang diperlihatkan oleh Jaejoong.

" Ya! Perhatikan mata kalian!" Pekik Yunho tidak terima kekasihnya dipanjangi mesum oleh orang - orang sekitar

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dengan menghentakkan kakinya kemudian berdiri didepannya.

" Ya! Jung Yunho sajangnim! Jangan mengganggu!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan kesal sehingga memanggil Yunho dengan sajangnim

" Boo! Aku sungguh tidak rela!" Ucap Yunho kemudian memeluk Jaejoong dengan posesif

" Jika seperti ini kapan akan selesainya?! Aku harus menyelesaikannya segera Yun! Aku juga tidak suka berpakaian seperti ini!"

" Ya! Minnie! Dengar itu, ganti pakaian BooJaeku! BooJae tidak menyukai pakaiannya!" Yunho sekali lagi membentak Changmin

" Sudahlah Yun! Minnie selalu totalitas untuk setiap karyanya. Jangan mengacau!"

" Ck..."

" Kyunie ah!" Panggil Jaejoong

Kyuhyun yang berada tidak jauh dari sana segera datang menghampiri dan berdiri disamping Changmin.

" Bawa Yunho ke taman belakang dan tolong temani dia sampai syuting selesai" Ucap Jaejoong

" Arraseo hyung! Kajja Yunho hyung" Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga jengah karena Yunho terus mengganggu proses syuting hari ini

" Mwo?! Andwee!"

" Pergilah Yun, aku akan menemui setelah semua ini selesai" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut, dia mengelus lengan Yunho pelan

" Ck..."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil membawa Yunho menuju taman belakang dirumah yang sudah disewa untuk syuting hari ini.

Setelah pertemuan seminggu lalu, tanpa membuang waktu Changmin langsung melakukan proses syuting. Hanya saja... Sepertinya Yunho senang sekali mengganggu jalannya proses syuting karena pakaian yang digunakan oleh sang kekasih sangat minim.

Jaejoong sendiri juga merasa tidak nyaman memakainya namun melihat Kyuhyun yang tadi pagi tersenyum sembari mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali padanya membuat dirinya tersenyum dan semangat. Jaejoong pun belum mengetahui rencana Changmin sepenuhnya. Yang dia tahu jika dia menjadi model, maka sama saja seperti dia membantu Kyuhyun. Itu juga yang menjadi pertimbangan Jaejoong untuk menyetujuinya.

Setelah semua terasa aman, Changmin kembali pada kursi sutradaranya dan menyuruh jaejoong ke tempat semula untuk memulai proses syuting yang sudah tertunda dua jam karena salah satu makhluk posesif.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang rumah itu. Syuting sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu, Kyuhyun juga sudah menemui Changmin dan mungkin sudah bersiap pulang bersama dengannya. Para kru terlihat sudah selesai dan membereskan barang - barang yang dibawa oleh mereka.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat Yunho duduk dikursi taman dan dia sedang mendengarkan lagu pada headsetnya. Jaejoong melangkah pelan dan duduk disamping namjachingunya. Yunho menoleh namun tak lama dia kembali menatap pemandangan laut yang berada tak jauh dari rumah tersebut.

Jaejoong berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan kekanakan Yunho.

_' Merajuk eoh?'_ Batin Jaejoong

Dia mengambil headset yang terselip pada telinga kiri Yunho dan memakainya. Ah... Jaejoong sungguh tahu lagu ini. _Love in the ice_ milik Tohoshinki. Sudah diberitahu bukan bahwa jaejoong menyukai U-Know? Jelas saja dia mengetahui lagu ini.

" Lagunya bagus aniya?" Lirih Jaejoong

" Hmm.." Hanya gumaman yang dikeluarkan oleh Yunho

" Berhentilah merajuk Jung! Aku sudah menyelesaikan syutingnya"

" Hmm"

" Ya!" Jaejoong mencubit pinggang Yunho membuat Yunho berusaha menghindar walaupun gagal

" Appoo..."

" Kau ini!"

" Ck... Aww..." Yunho memegangi perutnya

Jaejoong yang sadar akan ringisan Yunho segera menoleh dan melihat Yunho menahan sakit dengan tangan yang memegangi perutnya. Omo! Dia teringat ucapan Changmin sebelum meninggalkan lokasi syuting.

_' Yunho hyung menunggumu dan belum makan. Dia itu lemah lambung! Jangan sampai magh-nya kambuh eoh?'_

**Deg!**

" Kau belum makan?" Tanya Jaejoong

Yunho hanya menggeleng pelan.

" Aigo! Kajja!"

Jaejoong melepas headsetnya dan langshng menarik Yunho. Yunho dengan sedikit malas mengikuti Jaejoong. Sampai didepan mobil, Jaejoong menengadahkan tangannya. Yunho menatapnya bingung.

" Kuncimu mana? Aku yang menyetir"

" Ini" Ucap Yunho datar, wajahnya masih ditekuk

" Aish..."

Dengan sabar Jaejoong membukakan pintu penumpang mendorong Yunho untuk duduk dikursinya kemudian dia menuju pintu kemudi.

" Ck..." Jaejoong berdecak saat melihat Yunho duduk di tempatnya dengan tangan bersedekap didepan dadanya

Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho dan memasangkan sitbelt yang belum juga dipasangkan oleh Yunho.

" Masih merajuk eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong saat memasangkan sitbelt

" ..."

" Aigoo... Ya sudah tidak usah makan, langsung pulang saja"

" ..."

" Hah..."

Jaejoong yang lama kelamaan kesal kembali duduk dan diam sambil memegangi stir kemudi. Dia mencengkramnya erat.

" Aku tidak suka kau dipandangi seperti tadi"

Jaejoong menoleh malas. Hah... Apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya agar namja posesif itu jinak?

" Kau milikku Boo"

" Arra... Aku tahu Yunie ah..."

" Tidak boleh jadi model lagi" Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong

Jujur, Jaejoong ingin tertawa melihat Yunho merajuk seperti anak kecil seperti ini. Aigooo... Jika saja tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini dia akan mencubit gemas pipi Yunho.

" Ne, aku akan mengikutimu"

" Yaksok?"

Yunho memajukan jari kelingkingnya membuat Jaejoong terkekeh kemudian ikut mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Yunho.

" Yaksok Yun" Kata Jaejoong, dia mengulum senyum indahnya

" Aku lapar" Ucap Yunho

" Ck... Kajja kita cari makan saja"

Jaejoong mengendarai mobil itu menuju Seoul dan berhenti disebuah restoran pilihan Yunho. Dia hanya mengikuti apa yang ingin Yunho makan dan ikut memesan beberapa makanan. Sejak tinggal dengan Changmin, dia menyadari bahwa nafsu makannya ikut naik.

" Otte?" Tanya Yunho

" Mashita" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum senang

" Habiskanlah"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan kembali memakan sup ayam jamur didepannya. Setelah selesai, dia menghabiskan waktu dengan Yunho disana. Mengobrol dan bernostalgia dengan masa sekolahnya yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu indah.

" Yunho oppa?"

Jaejoong dan Yunho menoleh, di sampingnya berdiri yeoja dengan gaun ketat nan tipis berwarna merah terang. Dia menggandeng seorang namja yang dikenal oleh Jaejoong.

" Kalian makan disini?" Tanya Ahra berbasa - basi

" Ne, kami sudah selesai" Ucap Yunho

" Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin makan dengan kalian" Ucap Ahra tersenyum

Sedangkan namja disebelahnya yang diketahui ternyata bernama Kim Hyun Joong memperhatikan Jaejoong yang menunduk sembari mengaduk jus jeruknya. Yunho yang sadar akan arah pandang Hyun Joong langsung menggeram.

_' Dia mantan Joongie?'_ Batin Yunho

" Oppa otte! Kalian mau ikut kami?"

Ikut? Ah... Ternyata Ahra dengan tidak tahu malunya mengajak pasangan YunJae itu pergi bersama mereka dalam acara _double date._

" Kami harus pulang. Kajja Boo"

Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong dengan kasar dan membuat jus yang diminum oleh Jaejoong yumpah mengenai kemejanya. Jaejoong melepaskan tautan tangan yunho dan mencoba membersihkan noda itu dari kemejanya.

" Gwaenchana Joongie?" Hyun Joong yang berdiri tak jauh dari Jaejoong ikut mengambil tisu dan membantu Jaejoong

" Gwaenchana"

" Boo..." Panggil Yunho dengan nada tegasnya! Dia cukup iritasi melihat kejadian didepannya

Jaejoong langsung menatap Yunho yang tengah melihat kejadian tadi, dan itu membuat Jaejoong bergedik ngeri karena aura yang dikeluarkan Yunho sungguh menyeramkan.

" Ne Yun? Kajja pulang"

Tanpa berpamitan Yunho kembali menggamit tangan Jaejoongdp dan ,pmembawanya keluar dari restoran itu.

Yunho kali ini mengemudikan mobilnya, namun dengan kecapatan yang tidak biasa. Dadanya panas hanya karena melihat kejadian itu.

" Yunie! Stop!" Pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho makin terlihat menggila, dia menyalip semua kendaraan didepannya dan terdengar suara sumpah serapah

**Ccckkiitttttt**

**Brraaakkk**

Kepala Jaejoong terbentur dashbor mobil kemudian dia langsung menoleh ke arah Yunho dan memandangnya tajam.

" Kau mau kita mati eoh?!"

" Apa dia mantanmu hmm?" Tanya YUnho, matanya masih menatap keluar mobil

" Eh?"

" Namja disebelah Ahra"

" Oh..." Jaejoong menunduk " Ne"

" Kau masih menyimpan perasaan oadanya?"

**Deg**

" Mwo?" Jaejoong menoleh dan tidak terima Yunho berbicara itu padanya

" Kau terlihat menunduk saat dia menatapmu. Apa jantungmu masih berdebar untuknya?" Yunho menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong

Jaejoong terdiam sampai akhirnya dia terkekeh pelan.

" Wae? Kau cemburu?"

" Tentu saja"

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya aku milikmu hmm?" Tanya Jaejoong tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Yunho

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya. Dia bisa melihat Jaejoong bersungguh - sungguh padanya namun dia belum tenang jika belum menjadikan Jaejoong menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Eoh? Apa?

Seutuhnya?

Yunho tersenyum kemudian memegang leher Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya.

" Aku ingin memilikimu Boo"

" Hmm? Aku memang sudah jadi milikmu bukan?"

" Aniya... Bukan itu maksudku. Jadi milikku seutuhnya. Jiwa dan ragamu harus menjadi milikku agar aku percaya padamu Boo..."

**Deg...**

Jiwa? Bukankah dia memang milik Yunho? Tidak usah diragukan kalau begitu

Raga? Tubuh maksudnya?

Jantung Jaehoong berdebar dengan keras, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia memang mencintai Yunho, sungguh... Namun, jika untuk melakukan hubungan 'itu' apa akan menjadi jaminan Yunho akan selalu disampingnya?

Bukan, dia yakin Yunho mencintainya. Namun... Menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk Yunho? Dia ingin sekali seperti Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang menjaga tubuh Kyuhyun agar tetap suci sampai pelaminan. Ehem... Maksudnya hole-nya suci sampai malam pertama mereka. Sedangkan Junsu? Junsu sudah menceritakan pengalaman pertamanya dengan namjachingunya. Yang Jaejoong, jika berhubungan seperti itu maka ukenya akan amat sangat merasa kesakitan.

Apa dia akan menyerahkan tubuhnya begitu saja seperti yang dilakukan Junsu untuk sang kekasih atau malah membuat perjanjian seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun pada sang namjachingu?

" Otte Boo...?" Suara bass Yunho membuyarkan lamunannya, dia menatap Yunho dengan tatapan datarnya

" Aku..."

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

YEYEYE~~ LALALALA~~

YE YE YE YE~~ LA LA LA LA ~~~ #PLAAAKKK PENONTON ALAY

Mianhae, Cho masih kebawa seneng maen ke dufan kemaren, sampe beli bando kuping jerapah karena setiap ngeliat kuping jerapah inget sama bang mimin tersayang! wkwkwkwkw...

Pendek chap ini? hehehee Mian? Cho bisa update segini dulu. besok panjang deh...

Cho besok harus anterin temen ke Dufan lagi, dia mau bikin kartu member kayak Cho. Cho harus nemenin dia, karena walaupun dia namja tapi manja, jadi harus di anterin. So, dari pada ga update sama sekali sampe dua hari kedepan Cho update hari ini ajja... hah...

.

**yoon HyunWoon** : ne, wes Cho lanjutin

**jaejae** : hmm... sabar ne? ^^

**joongmax** : ia lah, kesayangannya semua orangkan si bang mimin

**azahra88 :** sabar yaaa... ^^

**Boo Bear Love Chwang** : hiks ToT ga kangen Cho eoh?! Ck... pangandaran? ati" ne? bawain Cho oleh" aja ^^ hehehehe

**Do** : ayok aja ikut sama Oya.. ne.. mereka menunjukkan taringnya tapi liat hasinya gimana nanti eoh?

**insun taeby** : Eii.. ayok aja sih kalo mau ke dufan sama Cho... ^^

**yunjae heart** : hehehehe... kemaren jawabannya ke potong, Cho kelupaan ketik eh ke skip... mian hehehe... wis Cho follow ne? maree kita berteman ^^

**AyuClouds69** : Hmmm... liad di chap depan ne?

**snow. drop. 1272** : gede bgt emank! hehehehe

**vampireyunjae** : ia lah... Yunpakan posesif tingkat akut

**akiramia44** :ne, Cho fokus ke ff yang ini sekarang ^^ udah diupdate ne?

**nidayshero** : hehehe... Cho usahain ff na kelar sebelom Juni?

**littlecupcake noona** : tega amet sama Cho! Balikin bang mimin na Cho eoh! sana cari yang laen :p

**Selena Jung** : Ok, Cho wis lanjut ^^

**evilpumpkin** : hmmm... Cho lebih suka nulisnya Go Ahra dari pada Go Ara. wae? ga tau... suka aja... yang pasti bukan Cho ahra ne? So, jangan bayangin Cho Ahra yang cantik itu :p

**JungKimCaca** : cheonma eonnie ^^ ne... Cho udah update chap na

**danactebh** : udah ke jawab ne? Cho udah lanjut ^^

**shanzec** : ia donk... harus ngalahin dy ^^

**MaxMin** : emank polos + lugu kan dia

**Clein cassie** : amiiinnn ^^

**Vic89** : ia tuuhh.. lola bingiitsss ^^

**Guest** : okaayyy... Cho lanjutkan ^^

**noona** : amiiinn... Cho selalu semangat! Hwaitingg!

**OceanBlue030415** : ganggu ga yaaaa... hahahahaha...emank dia rada lemot kok

.

**Nah... Haruskah chap depan naek rate?**

Full Yunjae next chap

Anyyeong ^o^

Salam yadooongg!

Chuuu~~


End file.
